The Ones You Love
by Yinx1
Summary: After almost twenty years of marriage Mercedes caught her husband in a unforgivable position. With the divorce final Samuel tries hard to win his ex-wife back, but fails. Now it's up to the children to make their parents fall in love again.
1. Chapter 1

**The Ones You Love** by Yinx

Samuel Declan Evans leaned against the counter as he watched his wife wash the dishes. He watched her slowly rinse a spaghetti pot. He sucked in his cheeks

"So we are really going to do this then" he asked softly his green eyes fixed on her face her bottom lip trembled on the verge of tears again.

Mercedes Cynthia Evans closed her eyes she felt tears run down her cheeks again. She turned off the faucet and wiped her hands on a dish towel turning away from him. "It's for the best Sam" she choked out as she wiped her tears away.

"Maybe I still... maybe we can" he started toward her but nineteen years of marriage meant she knew his move even with her back turned.

Mercedes stepped out his reach and turned around "I don't like this more than you do, Sam" she said with a false smile. Her brown eyes swimming with tears "but I can't live like this anymore". She stepped forward to embrace him but stopped herself if _I do I'll never let go_.

Sam sighed he glanced at her left hand. She had stopped wearing his ring for a week now but the slight color difference would be there for some time. He looked up into her face she was still the same beautiful girl he had met back in high school. She had given him three children and all the love and support he could ask for.

"We need to tell the children today Sam". She whispered bringing his attention back. Sam nodded slowly. "I'm serious, I'm moving out tomorrow" she sighed. They both heard the sound of the garage door opening; knowing that it was their children arriving home from school. "Are you ready Sam" Mercedes asked searching his vacant face.

"I have to be right" his full lips gave her a grimace.

"A DIVORCE" cried Sam and Mercedes eldest Simon "WHY"?

"Isn't obvious" the thirteen year old Nathan rolls his honeydews "They can't stand each other".

"Nathan that is not true…" Mercedes began as she searched her children's faces.

"Yeah well then why else would you fight all the time? It's been like this for a years now" the middle child said back.

"Your mother and I are sorry that you three had to hear that" Sam began his eyes went to his youngest and only girl Brianna. She played with the purple barrettes on the ends of her long dark braids. "We never meant for this to happen".

"Yet it did" Nathan sat back glaring at both of them.

"Shut up boy your father is talking" Mercedes snapped. The teen huffed but stayed quiet as mother continued.

"Well, we didn't sometimes something's are better apart" their mother said gently glancing at Sam's solemn face.

"No" Simon said quietly.

"Simon don't start" Mercedes warned; closing her eyes as if to block what she knew he was going to say.

"I'm sorry mom but no. You and dad love each right"? Mercedes and Sam glanced at each other. "Do you"?

"Yes Simon we do but…" Sam started.

"Then why not try to work it out like you always do".

"It's not that simple, Simon" Mercedes tried to smile.

"Yes it is" their son snapped back "Say it say _I love you_ so everything can go back to normal".

"We can't Simon" Mercedes said softly reaching forward and taking his sixteen year old hand in hers. "Sometimes people fall out of love".

"No they don't you and dad love each other. Just say you're sorry and get on with it simple as that".

"I'm sorry but we can't Simon" Mercedes said softy trying to make him see reason "Sometimes, something's can't be fixed". She felt her husband her soon to be ex-husband's gaze.

Mercedes sighed leaning against the door of her new home. She could let the tears flow now. She headed for the kitchen pouring herself a glass of wine. 'Hears drowning sorrows hopes and dreams' she mumbled taking a gulp. Her phone rang.

"Hello"?

_"Mercedes"_ Sam voice came from the other end.

Mercedes blinked taken back "Yes Sam".

_"Did you make it okay...to your...your place I mean"?_ He asked her quietly.

"Yes, Sam I did… is that the reason you called" she smiled.

Sam bit his lip _yes_ he want the say. _"No, I was wondering if you could come over tomorrow morning and do Bree's hair"._

"Sam I can't come over every morning for that" Mercedes said quietly as she smiled "You are going to have learn to do it".

_"How"_ he tried to keep the whine out of his voice.

Mercedes chuckled "She'll tell you what she wants done. She's good at that remember". She thought back to Bree having her father on a short string.

_"What if I don't do it right"?_

Mercedes sighed "She'll tell you Bab... Sam practice makes perfect".

_"Yes…"_ he had heard her slip of the tongue. _"Okay thanks for the pep talk".  
><em>  
>"No problem". They were both quiet listening to each breathing "Sam, I want us to be friends for the sake of the children. It doesn't matter what happened, we can at least be civil with each other."<p>

_"If it doesn't matter, Mercedes then why are we getting a divorce"?_

Mercedes sighed she had walked right into it "Because you hurt me, and I don't think I can ever forgive you for doing so".

"_I'm sorry, but how many times do I have to say it until you let it go? I'M SORRY…I'M FUCKIN' SORRY"!_

"It's for the best Sam" Mercedes whispered.

_"I wish you would stop saying that Mercedes". _

**One year later.**

Sam bit his lip as he starred at the paper. He looked up at her. Mercedes looked away quickly. He sighed and signed his name.

"Well that's it, Mr. Evans you're divorce" the lawyer said. "Joint custody of the children, hope everything goes well". He shook their hands and left the couple alone.

"So how do you want to…the kids" Mercedes asked coming up to him.

"We can be a normal as possible, Cede" he gazed at her.

Mercedes nodded "Yes well could I have them this weekend"

"Yeah, I guess" he shrugged grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair.

"Thank you, Sam" she touched his arm lightly.

They walked out of the room in the hallway. Sam stepped in front stopping her. "This is a mistake Mercedes" he said firmly.

"What"?

"The divorce it was a mistake, and if you take me back. I promise I'll be faithful to you and…"

"It's too late Sam for false promises, Samuel. We're divorce, we're done." She said feeling herself becoming emotional. "If we didn't have the children you would be out of my life for good." She glared at him then walked on. Seeing the line at the elevator she took the stairs. She felt her ex-husband's presence right behind her.

"If we had tried counseling like I wanted to" he began.

Mercedes scoffed "Counseling wouldn't have worked Samuel and you know that. Our relationship was-is too far gone."

"We can still give us a chance though. Simon right I still…"

"Whatever chance you had you blew, Sam. I'm done talking…"

"Then don't" Sam grabbed her waist turning her around and kissed her deeply. He felt her hit his chest with her fists but he pulled her closer. Mercedes starred at his closed eyes feeling him probe her mouth with his tongue. She was able to push away only for a second just to pinned against the cement wall.

"You have no right" she began but was stopped by another deep kiss this one coming with his tongue.

Sam pressed his groin against her stomach making sure she couldn't move. He cupped her face with both hands finally feeling her kiss him back with a soft whimper. His lips wandered to her chin then jaw line. "I love you Mercedes, and I'm truly sorry about what happened" he said in her ear before he bit the sensitive skin behind it making her moan "But you see you have been marked". Sam lips roamed over her face placing kisses as he went. He bit her again behind the other ear "Not once but twice. You are my woman, Mercedes Cynthia Evans" he kissed her mouth again. "I'm going to fight to get you back" he whispered letting her go and continued down the stairs without a look back.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Ones You Love** by Yinx

"DAMN YOU SAMUEL EVANS"! Mercedes yelled as she looked at the two marks her had left on her an hour before. They were turning from red to and nice blue-ish purple.

Mercedes hurried and put concealer on them and reapplied her make-up as the doorbell rang. She checked herself in the mirror before getting the door.

"Wow" his hazel eyes swept over the simple one shoulder spring time dress.

"Thanks" she blushed back up so her friend could step in.

"You look amazing, Mercedes" Anthony Rashad smiled he bent down kissing her cheek and handed her a single red rose.

"Okay you can stop now. You look very handsome as well" she giggled making her way to small kitchen. "So what's on the agenda for tonight" she asked getting a vase.

Anthony followed her "I thought we could take in a movie then…" he took her wrist twirling her, bringing her in close "see were the night leads us". He kissed her lips. Mercedes smiled as she lost herself in his arms; her doorbell rang again. "Are you expecting someone else" Anthony asked letting her go.

"No" Mercedes straighten her dress out getting up on her toes peek through the hole. "It's my kids and their dad"? She opened the door. "What's going on" she asked as the group filed in loudly.

"You wanted the kids" Sam smiled at her.

Mercedes crossed her arms "This weekend, Sam. Today is Thursday." She glared at him as their children disappeared into their rooms.

"Thursday isn't called pre-weekend Thursday for nothing" Sam smiled at her; it faded when he saw Anthony.

"No one calls Thursday pre-weekend Thursday, Sam" Mercedes tried not to smile.

"Who are you" Sam crossed his arms with a look of disgust.

"I'm Anthony, Mercedes and I have been dating for…" he held out his hand.

"Him" Sam scoffed jerking his thumb at the new beau. "Seriously Cede, you could do better…" he snorted making his way to her family room. He sat down turning on the TV. "so, so much better".

"So your family, Mercedes…" Anthony asked confused.

"Just a second" she said before marching after her ex. "Sam get out" she hissed as he put his feet up on the coffee table.

"Can't Babe, got to make sure the kids are acclimating well" he waggled his eyebrows are her.

"Like hell" she pushed his feet off her table "You did this on purpose"! She pointed a finger at him.

"How would I know, Cede? That you and Shaft were going on a date tonight of all nights…I mean it's not like Simon told me" he smirked placing his feet on the table again.

Mercedes starred at him. "Mercedes" Anthony said coming up behind her "I'm going to take off, you seem a bit busy so…"

"No, Anthony we can still go on our _date_" she said as she starred at Sam. "My ex can stay here and take care of _his_kids" she smirked. Mercedes turned on her heels grabbing Anthony's hand made her way out the door taking her clutch and jacket along the way. The door slammed after them.

"Did it work" Simon asked coming into the living room looking around "Where's mom"?

Sam chuckled at his love's action "She left" he said simply.

"Dad you were supposed to make her stay, and dump Loser Boy" he groaned.

"She has to come home, Simon. I'll be ready when she does…I'm not worried" he placed his hands behind his head.

"Sorry about before" Mercedes smiled as she stood outside her door five hours later. "Thanks for understanding" she looked up at Anthony.

He cupped her cheek "I understand the whole divorce thing, Mercedes. It's messy that's all" he said before kissing her.

"Hem-Hem". The couple broke the kiss finding Sam smiling at them as he leaned against the door frame. "You kids have fun"?

"Sam! Oh my god you are an ass"! Mercedes yelled at him.

Sam placed a finger to his lips "Kids are asleep, Cede." He starred at her furious face.

Mercedes could feel herself starting to shake. "Fine" she turned back to Anthony. "I had a great time" she smiled quickly before cupping his face with both hands kissing him hard. She let go suddenly "I'll call you" she pushed past Sam as she entered the apartment.

"Wow" Anthony smiled touching his fingers to his lips as he gazed after her. He glanced at Sam.

"Get to stepping" Sam sneered before slamming the door.

Mercedes starred at herself in the mirror of her bathroom. _Mercedes what the fuck are you doing. Are you trying to make Sam jealous? He is your ex-husband! The fuck, child _she shook the thought out of her head as she ran a bath; stepping in a few minutes later she spoon a few teaspoons of lavender oil in. She was soaking for how long before the door opened.

"I'm calling the police" she scooted down into the water in hopes of hiding what was clearly still visible.

Sam smirked locking the door and making his way over "No you're not" he knelt beside the tub. "If you were ever going to call the police, Cede, you would have the minute I came through your door" he whispered. Mercedes rolled her eyes at his truth. "So you're trying to make me jealous, huh"? He asked his fingers dancing on top of the water propping his head up with his other hand grinning at her.

"No" she snapped.

"Liar" he poked her nose playfully. "It's cute how you want me back so bad" his light green eyes as gazed lovingly at her.

"You give yourself too much credit over nothing, Samuel" Mercedes scoffed. "I don't want your stupid ass back".

"Harsh, but I deserved that" he sighed looking away. "When did you start dating"?

Mercedes was quiet a while before answering, "Two months ago" she answered.

Sam snorted "You know you cheated on me; we were still married two months ago" his gaze returned to her.

"Whatever, Sam can you leave so I can finish; the water is getting cold".

"Not yet" he stood and began to take off his clothes.

"What are you doing"? She was paralyzed not knowing if she could leave. She didn't want him to see her naked not that he ever had before but being seen naked by your ex had a weird taste. Mercedes stayed put.

"Your marks look a little faded, Cede" he stepped out his jeans and underwear. Reaching into the water he wrapped his long fingers around one of her wrist, pulled her up to the sitting position so he could sit behind her. "Got to make fresh ones" he wrapped a muscled arm around her waist holding her firmly against him.

"You just gave me these today; how are they faded" she glared at him trying hard not to enjoy the feeling of his arms around her.

"I can't see the bite marks" his hands roamed over her body.

"Let me go and get out…" was all Mercedes got out before her mouth was covered be his. She thrashed against him.

"Don't slosh water over the edge, Woman. You're making a mess" he smirked at her lips hearing her moan. Sam's hands cupped her breasts squeezing them hard.

Mercedes back arched automatically as she backed out of the kiss reaching for the side to help her pull out of the tub. Sam pulled her back twisting so she faced the wall.

"If you want the edge so much" Sam growled his hand slipped between her legs lifting one out of the water letting it hang over the edge. He held the other leg up and out of the water.

"I hate you" Mercedes gasped feeling two fingers enter her.

Sam kissed his place behind her ear. "Really now, 'cause your body is saying the exact opposite" he worked a third finger in as he nibbled his mark to becoming visible again. Mercedes head fell back onto his shoulder; her moans becoming louder and huskier. Sam marked her again behind the other ear, "So truth this time, were you trying to make me jealous".

Mercedes cried out as she grinded herself against his fingers. "No".

Sam smiled watching her eyes close and her body arch high almost fully out of the water. He increased his pace capturing her mouth again. He willed his body to stay calm as her hands found his member and began to stroke it. He released her mouth cursing. "I said truth" Sam growled thrusting harder inside her. He felt her walls vibrate around his fingers. "Say it, Cede" he whispered in her ear.

"Okay! I was trying to make you jealous" she screamed as her legs began to shake. "God, Sam I'm coming"!

Sam removed his fingers pushing her off him "That's what I thought" he said as he got out of the tub. He gathered his clothes watching her hold herself as the orgasm rolled through her. "As I told you before, Cede you're mine" he bent down, lift her head up kissing her deeply "I love you and now I know you still love me".

* * *

><p>"Finally you're here" Mattie Kimmer smiled as Mercedes walked in her office the following Monday.<p>

"Uh yes I arrive at this time every day" Mercedes raised an eyebrow at her office mate.

"You have flowers" Mattie pointed to the vase bouquet of Callie lilies on her desk.

"Oh it's Anthony he is so sweet" Mercedes smiled sniffing them as she took the flowers into her office where she almost dropped them. Almost every surface was covered in different colored lilies. "Anthony" she whispered stepping to her desk and finally reading the card.

_Morning Beautiful I had so much fun watching you cum the other night.  
>Love Sam<em>

Mercedes almost screamed with anger. She marched over and picked another card out of the cluster.

_The first time ever I saw your face Mercedes Cynthia Evans I fell in love with you.  
>Love Sam<em>

_When Simon was born and I was going to be a father was the second happiest day of my life next to meeting you.  
>Love Sam<em>

_Our first date you wore that purple sweater and matching boots. Then you told me James Cameron was your favorite director and Avatar was your second favorite movie after Titanic of course. I knew I had met my match._  
><em>Love Sam<em>

Mercedes clinched her jaw as she picked up yet another card, thinking on all the times Sam wrote about. She looked up as her door opened. "Nathan, you're supposed to be in school" she said as the teen walked in.

"I'm sick mommy" he coughed. He was the spitting image of his father except the natural tan of his skin.

Mercedes rolled her eyes walking over reaching up to feel his forehead, which was warm. "Okay lay down" she walked him over to the couch. He dropped his pack to the floor. "Did you get your homework before you left" she asked covering him with a blanket.

"Yea, can I do it after I sleep" he closed his eyes as sleep took over; his voice was husky and scratchy.

"Sure baby. I'm going to get you some soup. You want me to feed it to you"? She chuckled when he nodded she kissed his forehead before leaving.

Nathan made sure his mom was really gone before dialing his phone.

_"Did she get the flowers"_ his father answered the phone.

"Yea, mom got 'em" Nathan said in his normal voice; he scanned the assortment his father sent. "She went to get me some soup".

"_Did she read the cards"?_

"She was reading 'em when I came in" he smirked at his plan.

Sam smiled _"Good, did she buy you being sick"?_

"Yeah, two hours in the stem shower; she really thought the sweats were from a fever" he grinned proud of himself.

Sam laughed _"Great, now when she comes back pretend to be asleep, I'm going to call her"._

Mercedes arrive back a few minutes after the two schemers hung up the phone to find her son asleep.

She moved the rest of her flowers off and from around her desk; she was just about call her ex to tell him about their son and to tell him off for sending her the unwanted gifts.

"Speak of the green eyed devil" she chuckled as his name came up on her mobile ID. "Hello" she answered her phone.

"_Did you get my presents"_ Sam grinned.

"Sam, stop this now" she hissed glancing at her son making sure he was still asleep.

Sam whined_ "Stop what"?_

"Stop trying to get me back, it's not going to happen" she sighed sitting down. "I've moved on, be happy for me, you should do the same".

"_Maybe I don't want to move on, Mercedes. And you're not happy you proved that to me the other night"._

"That meant nothing, Samuel and you know it" Mercedes rolled her eyes.

Sam chuckled _"Nothing, Cede really? When was the last time you ever came like that? Can Anthony make scream like I can"?_

"That's none of your business" Mercedes snapped.

"_Is so-I'm thinking he can't; you're a hard woman to please- I just have to press the right buttons". _

"You're pushing the wrong ones now. Sam I'm going to say this once; move on, go back to her; wasn't she what you wanted"?

Sam swallowed hard _"I thought so but…no Mercedes you are what I want, what I need…I love…"_

"I am so happy with Anthony, Sam" she placed her face in her hand. "You don't love me Sam otherwise you would had never cheated on me." Mercedes sniffed wiping her nose with her fingers "So, stop calling me, send me shit or coming to my house. If it doesn't have anything to do with the kids I don't want to see you ever again, do you understand".

Sam sighed _"I made a mistake, and you never let me explain. I'm not going to stop proving to you that you are supposed to be with me, and I don't ever plan too…"_

Mercedes gripped her phone hard to keep from throwing it across the room. "I'm filing for full custody of the children, Sam" she said before hanging up. Running her hands over her face she glanced at Nathan who was sitting up starring back at her. "Nathan" she whispered feeling tears form as he got up.

"I'm going to stay with dad" he said in barely a whisper as he grabbed his pack leaving his mom alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Ones You Love Chapter 3 **by Yinx

"Hey Small Fry" his hazel eyes smiled down as dark browns grinned back.

"Hi Uncle Puck" Brianna grinned as she opened the door three months later. She back up letting her father's best friend enter. Puck followed as she took his hand leading him to her father's man cave in the basement.

Puck shook his head at the sight. Sam sat watching his daughters favorite movie stuffing his face with cool ranch Doritos and Little Debbie's oatmeal sandwiches. "How long has he been like this, Bree"?

Brianna chewed at the end of her single braid. "All day" she shrugged her shoulders. Puck bent down and Brianna hopped onto his back. He went back upstairs making horse noises as he entered the kitchen where his two godsons sat at the bar eating cereal and texting.

"Hey guys" he smiled turning around so Brianna could sit on the counter.

"Hey" they said in almost unison.

"So I'm going to cut to the chase" Puck began as he took the phones out of their hands 'Hey, bro' Nathan eyes narrowed 'not cool' he stood up. "Sit your ass down" Puck eyed him back to his seat. "Okay then, how long has your dad been like that" he asked again walking to frig for a beer.

The two older siblings glanced at each other before Simon answered. "Since mom turned him down for send her all those flowers".

"That was like four months ago…he's been like that for this long"?

"Naw, Dad goes to work and stuff, but when he comes home…" Nathan started looking at Simon.

"I see" Puck sighed sipping on his beer. "How mom, doing"?

"Mom fine, she has a new boyfriend" Simon said stabbing at his cereal with the spoon.

Puck nodded. "Well I'm going to talk to your dad, see if I can get him out of this funk". He returned the phones and playfully yanked Brianna's braid before making the way back to the cave.

"THE FUCK"! Sam yelled hopping up swinging. Puck laughed sitting the nearby arm chair watched his best friend react from him slamming his palm to Sam's forehead.

"Well, it's good to know you're still in the land of the living" Puck smirked sitting back in the chair.

"Bastard" Sam hissed as he plopped back down grabbing the bag of chips.

Puck watched him start stuffing his face again. "So you do realize you have kids that need your attention."

"Shut up" Sam mumbled his mouth full of chips.

Puck got up snatching away the bag and cookies. "Seriously, dude why are you mopping around. You got your divorce you're single go out and mingle".

"No", Sam grumped starring at the chip bag.

Puck sat back in the chair. "Come on, I heard Mercedes is dating".

"I don't want to talk about this" Sam laid his head down on the back of the couch closing his eyes. The friends where quiet for a while "The good thing is that she didn't go for full custody of the kids" he whispered.

"Do you get to see her"?

"The last time I saw her was before I made an ass of myself with the flowers".

"She's coming to Brianna birthday party tomorrow"?

"Yeah, she wouldn't miss it."

"You're divorce, Sam it's time…past time to let her go." Puck sat back watching the two Arabs sing on a magic carpet. "There's a whole new world out there waiting for you."

Sam sulked further into the cushions "I don't want to meet it."

* * *

><p>"MOMMY"! Brianna screamed as her mother entered the house.<p>

"BREE"! Mercedes smiled as she knelt down to hug her youngest child. "Are you having a good time"?

"Yes, come look at my cake Ms. Brittany sent me" Mercedes Mini Me took her mother hand leading her to the backyard.

Mercedes daughter party was small made up of only a few friends and their parents. Mercedes chuckled at the Hello Kitty cake; she set her presents next to the ones on the gift table, turning around to meet piercing green eyes.

"Glad you could make it Mercedes" he whispered.

"I wouldn't miss her birthday, Sam. Thank you for having it here my place was too small for it."

He nodded, "Can I get you a drink…none alcoholic, Cede. Don't worry" he said witnessing concern spread across her face.

"Okay" she nodded.

The two made their way into the kitchen. "So how's is it going, being a single dada" Mercedes teased sitting at the bar. She watched him pour both of them coffee.

"Rough" he said sliding the mug over to her.

"It's hard enough raising three children as a couple even harder single" she said pouring cream then sugar in the mug.

"It worse now because they have two separate homes, separate rules and whatever…"

Mercedes grimaced as she stirred her drink "How's Nathan" she whispered looking up at him. "He won't answer his phone or talk to me…or visit when it's my turn…"

"He's fine. He didn't take the whole filing for full custody thing to well" Sam crossed his arms across his chest.

"I didn't file for custody it was just…" she began.

"One of your empty threats that I took seriously" he finished.

Mercedes took a sip, "I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't mean it" she looked down at the peppy liquid. "You just really pissed me off" she sighed shaking her head.

Sam sat himself on opposite counter "I knew you were piss Cede, but I never thought you would stoop so low as to threaten to take my kids away from me" he whispered.

"I'm sorry" Mercedes whispered. "I would never do that" she sniffed wiping her eyes.

Sam dropped down taking her a paper towel. "That's good to know. So where's your beau"?

Mercedes snorted taking the tissue "You think I would bring him around you after what you did" she felt him sit beside her; pulling her seat closer.

"I think I did pretty well with him last time" he picked some lint off her sweater. He laughed at the look she gave him. "Okay, sorry about how I acted and bring the kids over like I did."

Mercedes smiled at him "Thank you."

"Maybe you could bring him over and we could have like a family dinner or something" Sam leaned closer.

"No Sam" she snorted rolling her eyes; she started to get off the bar stool.

Sam grabbed her hand stopping "Please, Mercedes let me make this up to you and…and to him. I've been an ass lately and I want to do this… to prove to you that I'm still the man you married…I mean fell in love with."

"Sam…"

Sam leaned forward cupping her cheek "I'm sorry" he whispered lightly brushing his lips against hers. "I just hope even if we don't ever get back together, that one day you'll forgive me."

"You saw it right"! Simon gasped as he and his brother peek through the sliding glass door.

Nathan snorted before walking away "It doesn't mean anything".

"What? They are kissing, it plain to see that the love's still there."

"Stop it Simon" Nathan glared. "Dad cheated on mom, he doesn't deserve to try to win her back" he crossed his arms.

His brother's eyes widened with shock, "What"!

Nathan crossed the yard avoiding the small ones running back and forth. Simon followed. "I heard it when I was sick that day three months ago" he said as the two siblings sat on the retaining wall.

"Dad cheated on mom" Simon whispered with disgust as he watched his parents rejoin the party. "Why"?

"Mom said he found some else to love and that he doesn't love her anymore" Nathan shrugged.

"I just don't get it why would dad cheat on mom" Simon whispered again in disbelief.

Nathan watched his mom and dad gush over his sister as if nothing in their world was wrong. Their father called them over as he took out candles and started placing them in the cake.

"Why did you say dad doesn't deserve mom" Simon asked as the slowly made their way to the gathering.

"Cause he doesn't. If you say you love someone you wouldn't hurt them."

"Then why are you staying here with dad instead of mom" Simon pushed past the crowd to get next to the rest of the family.

"I stayed to make sure he will never get back with her" Nathan said before his mother loving swooped over to wipe dirt off his nose.

* * *

><p>"So Mercedes the movies over…" Anthony smiled down as she cuddled next to him on the sofa.<p>

"Are you trying to imply something" she chuckled looking up at him.

He bent down kissing her softly. "You're really pretty."

"Thanks I think you're really pretty too" she scooted closer so she could kiss him better. "I like your lips" she smiled against them.

Anthony backed out of the kiss cupping her face with both hands. "Likes? Only likes, but I love your lips."

Mercedes laughed. "Thanks" she moved to his him again but he backed away again. "What's wrong"?

"I love you, Mercedes" he hazel eyes smiled at her.

Mercedes blinked, "Oh."

"Oh? Don't you love me back"?

Mercedes moved off him, standing she made her way into the kitchen.

"Mercedes" Anthony whispered following. He watched her busy herself with cleaning the sparkling stove top. "Mercedes it's a simple yes or no; preferably yes."

"I don't" she turned to him. "I really want to but it's really me and maybe this relationship is…"

"Look I know it's hard dating after a divorce I'll wait if you want me too. I just wanted my feelings to be known towards you" Anthony embraced her in a tight hug.

"Thank you for understand, S…Anthony" she whispered.

"No problem" he kissed her again "I got to get up early for work anyway…you want to do lunch tomorrow"?

"Yeah" she smiled letting him go and walking him to the door, where the couple kissed goodbye once more.

Mercedes took a shower washing her curls and braiding it into pigtails. She starred at herself in the mirror. _"You look like Pippi Longstockings when you wear your hair like that, Cede…it's cute"._ She remembered her ex saying. She smiled as she dressed walking to her bed twirling one of the tails between her fingers. She stopped thinking then turned around grabbing a jacket headed out her door.

Sam cursed as he wrapped his robe around him. He checked on his kids, thankfully they were all deep sleepers that they didn't hear the racket on the front door at one in the morning. He turning on the porch light he looked through the small porthole.

"Cede"? He looked at her in shock as he opened the door.

Mercedes wrapped her arms around his neck bring him down so she could kiss him. "I love your lips" she whispered before deepening the kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Ones You Love Chapter 4** by Yinx

* * *

><p>Sam groaned as he lost himself in her kiss. He pulled her inside closing the door and pressing her against it. Grabbing her wrists from around his neck held them firm above her head he pulled out of the kiss.<p>

"What are you doing, Mercedes" his lips grazed hers as he spoke.

Mercedes searched his eyes they looked happy yet sad at the same time. "I don't know, Sam" she whispered before meeting his mouth again.

Sam backed out again "Truth."

Mercedes shoulders sagged defeated at the plan yet denounced to even her. "I miss you" she whispered looking down feeling him release her. It was the truth at least she thought but the thought of him cheating again held her tongue from saying the truth. Sam cupped her face making her look at him.

"I'm not going to jump into bed with you, just because you miss me," he let go, turning around heading for the kitchen. "but if you need to talk."

Mercedes followed, sitting at the nook she watched him pour her glass of milk. She mumbled a small thank you. She took a sip before talking "You must think I'm crazy, huh." She glanced at him as he sat next across from her.

"Well it is one in the morning" he stated calmly studying her.

Mercedes chuckled at her stupidness, "I sorry" she got up to leave. Sam pulled her into his lap.

"Talk to me" he smiled at her.

Mercedes sucked in her cheeks as she played with the strings of her jacket "Anthony told me he loved me today". She felt his body tense.

"Do you love him back"? Sam's heart swelled as she shook her head. "Did you tell him"?

"I couldn't lie to him, I told him I didn't know" she whispered as she moved off him heading for the door.

"Mercedes" Sam turned her around "Do you still love me" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Don't you know, you said you did" she whispered back looking down at his lips.

Sam nudged her head up with his "I want to hear you say what I already know" he brushed his lips against hers. The feeling of her in his arms again was getting in his head. It took all his strength not to toss her over his shoulder and head upstairs to ravage her.

"I never should have come here, Sam I'm sorry" she pushed out of his arms starting for the door again.

"No, Mercedes, you came here for a reason, what…what was it" he asked knowing the answered; he blocked the front door.

Mercedes closed her eyes "Sam let me go"

"Fine, but I want you to know that you came back" he stepped out of the way opening the door. "Whether it was mistake, or so I could fuck you like never before". Mercedes cast him a dirty look as she stepped out on the front porch. "Or and I hope that you still love me" he sighed.

"I will always love you, Sam" she glanced back seeing him perk up. "You were my first but I wasn't you're only I realize that now" she gave him a sad smile before heading to her car.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sistah"! Mercedes looked up from her work to see Quinn Fabray standing in her doorway with two To-Go bags. "Lunch time" she smiled striding over and setup up their meal.<p>

"Thanks" Mercedes forced a smile as she moved her papers out of the way. "How are you"?

"Nope the question is; how are you" Quinn smiled before closing her eyes to say a quick prayer.

"I've been better" Mercedes said when her friend opened her eyes. "But seriously how are you"?

"You first" Quinn said before taking a bite of her chicken salad. "I need my sister to vent to me."

Mercedes smiled, "My kids are great they are adjusting well I think…well Nathan won't talk to me. Brianna just had her first birthday party with divorced parents and Simon is just my rock he has been so strong through all this...he makes me feel guilty for leaving" Mercedes sighed on the verge of tears.

"You shouldn't feel guilty Mercedes for what your husband did" Quinn said quietly as she watched Mercedes use a napkin to dabbing her eyes.

Mercedes nodded mindlessly, "Maybe I rushed into the divorce we could have tried counseling or something" she look up into her best friends eyes.

"No, because this divorce made you realize what you are worth" Quinn continued confidently taking another bite. "You are worth more than what he thought. Sam always knew you'd always be there and he knows now you're not. Probably thought he would get away with it the bastard would have kept his shit up if you hadn't caught them".

Mercedes poked at her salad. "I wish I didn't have to put the children through this. I feel just so guilty Nathan is taking it out on me…Brianna I'm missing her life when I'm not with her and Simon he is growing up too fast in dealing with this mess.

"How often do they see you" Quinn asked softly taking her friend's hand and giving it a strong squeeze.

"Every other week." The friends were silent for a few minutes. "Should go back"? Mercedes asked thinking out loud.

"NO"!

"Not like that but like move back in and just sleep in different rooms. I miss my kids".

"What about Anthony"? Mercedes opened her mouth and closed it. "I know one thing about guys is that they don't take their girlfriends living with their exes well" Quinn scolded gently.

Mercedes chuckled "Anthony told me he loved me the other week" she confessed.

"And"?

"And what"?

Quinn rolled her light hazel eyes "Do you love him back, silly goose"?

"I don't". Mercedes blinked the first time speaking what she already knew in her heart. "I don't want to string him along but I also want to give our relationship a chance…I kissed Sam" her confessions spewing out as if she was at Mass.

"You did what" Quinn's eyes widened with disbelief.

"Yeah, yeah I know" Mercedes waved her fork in the air hoping to discourage the scolding that was coming. "I think the reason that I don't feel not much if nothing towards Anthony is because I've been with Sam for so long" she sighed. "I don't know how to be…be in another relationship."

"But you need to break that hold Mercedes. If Sam finds out you can beat your apple bottom ass that he will use it to get you back. That little fucker would hold it over your head the next thing you know you're back with him a preggers with baby four".

Mercedes nodded "I know and I don't want him back." She reassured Quinn "It's just being out on my own for the first time in twenty plus years…"

"It's hard" Quinn smiled "I can't tell you that it's going to get better cause I don't know, but if you need anything, anytime; wait except for at breakfast." Mercedes started laughing. "Hey everyone know not to get between me and my bacon time" Quinn joined in.

"That's for sure" Mercedes smiled, "Okay tell me about Rachel and the baby".

Quinn turned a slight pink at the mention of her wife and newborn boy. "They are both fine Rachel loves being a mom and so do I. It was hard leaving them for this business trip. But I get to spend time with my best friend too".

"I'll be up there in a few weeks to do some scouting maybe I can bring my kids" Mercedes told her friend.

Quinn smiled, "Rachel and I would love that".

* * *

><p>Mercedes sat on the couch that afternoon putting the finishing curls in her daughter hair. "There the swan princess to ready for her debut" she smiled giving Brianna a hand mirror.<p>

"Thank you mommy" she hugged her mother.

"Go get your shoes so we can leave" Mercedes popped her baby's butt gently. Brianna ran to her room as her mother cleaned up, then went to get the door as it rang.

"Hey beautiful" Anthony's hazel eyes smiled from behind a huge bouquet of yellow roses.

"Hiya back" Mercedes smiled getting up on her toes and pecking his lips. "Thank you for the flowers" she started to take them.

"Nope sorry Merce, but these are for the dancer on her stage debut." Anthony said walking in a placing the bunch on the kitchen counter.

"That is really sweet", Mercedes smiled closing the door. "She will love them.

Anthony pulled towards him. "Mercedes, it's been three weeks" he smiled sadly down at her.

Mercedes cupped his cheek "Anthony, I care for you I really do I just don't know if it's love or just deep affection" she sighed her hand falling to his chest.

Anthony kissed her forehead softly "It's okay Love, I'll wait." He cupped her cheek gently "However long it takes, I'll wait" he smiled brushing his lips against hers as Brianna announced herself as the swan princess.

The ballet was in full swing. Sam looked down the row at his ex-wife snuggled up to her beau as he video-taped the performance. He sucked in his cheeks as he turned back to his daughter. He had no one to blame but himself he sighed thinking. Why had he even cheated in the first place. Sam starred unseeing at the stage. It was fling he knew that but why when his wife gave him all he ever wanted and needed. He ran a hand over his face.

_"Was she worth it Sam"! Mercedes yelled throwing anything that she could reach at him._

_Sam ducked as he tried to put on his boxers. A sandy blonde woman ran out a few minutes before. "Cede"_

_"NO! YOU DON'T GET TO CALL ME THAT EVER AGAIN" she spat as tears streamed down her face._

_"Mercedes, baby" Sam came over while she was searching for another item to chunk._

_Mercedes grabbed the bedside lamp holding it aloft "Our bed Samuel, our bed why? Why would you do this to me…wasn't I enough" she asked barely audible._

_Sam stopped "Do you want the truth"? He asked watching her nod. "Truth is I wanted something different. I've been with you for twenty years of marriage and five more in dating. I never got my fun bachelor time 'cause I've dated you since I was seventeen. "_

_"You regret me"?_

_Sam sighed "In some ways, some days, yes I do. The girl is just some blonde temping as my secretary. We went out a couple times."_

_"Do you love her"?_

_Sam shook his head "No"_

_"We had date night every week, Sam"! She chunked the lamp ripping the cord from the wall. "So that means nothing to you"!_

_"I'm a man I have needs" Sam said ducking again._

_"What needs? I came home I cooked and cleaned while you sat your sorry excuse for a father behind in your fuckin' man cave only coming up to eat and fuck me in the ass. I still can't shit right cause of you"!_

_"Well fine maybe you did give your all, but maybe I needed something different. "_

_"I see. So that faithful vow meant nothing to you" Mercedes walked into their closet._

_Sam ran his hands through his hair as his wife came back with her suitcases "Where are you going"?_

_"You actually think I'm going to stay after what you did"! She spat throwing clothes into her bags. "That is our bed" she pointed at it._

_"Mercedes" Sam reached and turned her around and was met with a burning sting across his cheek. He stumbled back both starring at each other in shock._

_"I want a divorce, Sam" Mercedes whispered zipping up her bags._

"Dad"!

Sam was shaken out of his thoughts by Nathan who was up on his feet clapping. He stood up clapping glancing at Mercedes who was whistling and beaming at her daughter. They met together outside the playhouse. Sam watched Mercedes put her daughter's jacket on and Anthony present her with the roses.

"Who's hungry" Sam called out at them. He watched Brianna's head engulf in the flowers. His children nodded as he turned his gaze to Mercedes.

"No thanks, we are going home to eat" she smiled steering her daughter and eldest away.

"It's my treat, Cede, please" he lowered his voice.

Mercedes sighed "Just have them home by nine please"

"I meant all of us, you and Anthony" Sam said with a smiled. He saw Anthony glance at Mercedes.

"No, Sam just have them home by nine" Mercedes said calmly taking Anthony's hand leading him away.

* * *

><p>Sam sat in a booth watching his children banter and try to steal each other's food. His mind traveled again.<p>

_"Cede, CEDE! WAIT PLEASE" he yelled after her as she grabbed her keys and entering the garage. "Mercedes come on listen to reason."_

_"Reason Samuel" she answered in a low voice. Mercedes fisted the keys dragging them down the length of his black F-150 as she heading for her car. "I was tired of the same old same old look of your truck, Sam. It needed something different."_

"Daddy, are you okay; you look like you are going to cry" Brianna brought him back to reality. Sam sniffed as he wiped his nose on the napkin. He glanced at his eldest two.

"Dad, we all miss mom. Why did you have to cheat on her she's perfect" Simon asked quietly.

Sam shook his head feeling tears in his eyes. "If I could take it back believe me, boys I would in less than a heartbeat. "

"I want to know why", Nathan spat, glaring at his father.

Sam took in the look. It clicked at why his son was so bitter with him yet stayed with him "You don't want us back together Nate, why"?

"You hurt mom. She deserves better than you" Nathan's green eyes turned red.

Sam swallowed hard "Look Nate I love your mother and I want to see her happy. She not with Anthony at least I hope she's not, plus, I want the best for you and for us..."

"The best would have been never cheating on mom in the first place then mom would be sitting here with us" Nathan stood his ground.

"Nathan, stop" Simon hissed.

"No! It's his fault we aren't a family anymore. It's his fault we are broken. It's your fault Brianna will grow up knowing that her father is a cheating asshole."

"That's enough out of you Nathan"! Sam yelled. A few patrons stopped eating to stare.

The two met the others glares before the younger one looked away. Nathan sat back "Fine." The booth was silent everyone lost in their own thoughts. Nathan broke the quiet. "Why Dad, what did mom ever do to make you step out" he whispered as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Your mother did nothing, Nathan" Sam stated calmly. Nothing Brianna. Nothing Simon. Absolutely nothing it was me as for why? I thought I wanted something different. Turns out I had turned into someone different. Your mother has always been there for me and all of us and I took advantage of that. I took you all for granted. I'm paying for the mistake but not as much as you three because you have two homes now. I want us to be right again if you'll forgive me."

"I forgive you Daddy" Brianna smiled up at him before turning her mother's glare at her brothers.

"I forgive you Dad" Simon said.

"Only if you stop going after mom", Nathan ultimatum his father.

"I can't promise that Nathan" Sam sighed. "Now, if your mother is truly happy with Anthony I will stop."

The two starred each other down "Mom doesn't love him, Dad. I heard her tell Aunt Rachel, on the phone the other day that she still loves you." Nathan said quietly. "If she comes back, you won't stray"?

"I won't Nathan."

Nathan glanced at his siblings then back at his father "I have a plan."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Ones You Love Chapter 5 **by Yinx

* * *

><p>"Hey" Sam smiled softly, when she opened the door at nine thirty that night. He cradled his sleeping daughter in his arms; Simon and Nathan brushed by their mother without a word.<p>

Mercedes watched them head to their room. She shuddered thinking the two week visitation was going to be silent at best. "Thanks for getting them home" she turned back around reaching for Brianna.

"Let me put her to bed" he asked softly. "Please" he continued as he saw her start to argue. Sam watched her glance at their daughter, whose arms clung to her father's strong neck. Mercedes nodded, stepping aside allowing him to come in.

Sam walked in noticing that Anthony wasn't there. He made his way into the smallest room in the apartment. Mercedes had tried to decorate it to look like her daughters one in the house. He placed her gently on the Princess and the Frog bed sheets. Taking off her ballet slippers, tutu, and tights, he turned around to find Mercedes handing him pink footie pajamas.

"Here you go."

"Thanks" Sam gave Mercedes a small smile before turning around to put them on. He tucked his daughter in and kissing her goodnight. Heading to the front door, he felt her presence behind him his hand rested on the knob. "Mercedes, I'm sorry" he whispered not turning around.

"I know you are, Sam"

"I just want you to know that these past months have been hard, for me…with the kids."

"Well that's what it's like been a single parent" she answered coldly.

Her words hit him hard like an ice bath on a spring day; Sam felt the chill run down his spine as he nodded. "I just want you to know that I'm going to be a better father. I'm tearing out the man cave for a den, and I was wondering if you could help me"?

"No."

Sam chewed on the inside of his cheeks before trying again "I'm not asking as your ex, Mercedes but as a client."

"No, Sam" her voice said, was it possible that it got even colder.

Sam turned around to face her. "Why not"?

Mercedes sucked in her cheeks as she avoided his eyes "You don't need me to do your little project…" she crossed her arm over her chest.

"But you're a designer" he interrupted.

"So are a lot of other people, Sam; go hire one of them" she still didn't look at him.

"But…" Sam tried to figure out what to say. Nathan's plan was back firing badly.

"I think…I know we need to distant ourselves with each other" she whispered brushing by him to open the door. "Our only communication has to be with the kids and only about the kids, okay."

"So this is it then, you are blocking me out" he swallowed hard, as he imagined his life without her in it.

"I need to be able to move on, you are holding me back" Mercedes said finally meeting his eyes.

Sam nodded sucking in his bottom lip. He cupped her chin closing in on her. "A good-bye kiss then."

"No, Sam." Mercedes shock her head loosening her grip.

Sam made to grab her face to get what he wanted, but the harsh pain in her soft brown eyes stopped him. I caused this. His heart dropped with the sudden realization of the heartache he caused her. He let go of her bowing his head he stepped in the hallway. "Will you promise me that one day, you'll forgive me"? He gazed back at her seeing her smile.

"I already did, Sam." Mercedes said before closing the door.

Sam starred at barrier until turning to make his way home. Sitting up in the master bed he watched an old video on his laptop of the two of them. Mercedes was nine months pregnant with Simon and was going through what men in the lamaze class called 'Hell Month'.

_"Sam, get it out of my face"! Mercedes yelled at the camera._

_Sam turned the camera on him "Can't Baby this is your last day as just a woman and wife." He turned the camera back to her. "You'll be a mother tomorrow" he smiled wisely._

_Mercedes opened her mouth to scold but closed it back as she burst into tears. "Why do you have to say shit like that Sam"! She yelled again waddling her way into the kitchen grabbing paper towels. "I can't take being pregnant anymore."_

_"So you want to be a mommy" Sam asked following._

_"Shut up"! Mercedes cried harder "I don't know if I want to be a mom, yet; it's too soon."_

_Sam set the camera down. But it still captured the precious moment. "You're like nine months too late to second guess, Mercedes" he moved to embrace her. "You'll be to best mom ever, that I'll wish you were my mom."_

_"That's creepy, Sam" she hiccupped._

_"Maybe, but it still the truth. You're going to be a great mom" he cupped her face. "Because you're the most amazing woman I've ever met" he brushed his lips across hers.__  
><em>  
>Sam paused the video, starring at the couple they once were. They were so in love once how did his life become like this. It wasn't like she was there the fact, he sadly realized, that she was always there. Through everything she had been by his side supporting him, give him love and attention with three kids wasn't an easy task. He remembered Puck telling him one time when the fought. Sam gazed at the two once loves again. He felt tears fill his eyes as he tried to remember the good times they shared.<p>

His eyes turned to her side of the bed. He missed seeing his lady there curled in a ball as she slept, or them sitting and talking about their days and she talking about the kids. He remembered being jealous of the things she used to tell him about them. Then again, _I was always in my cave not even trying to be with me family._Sam reached out touching her pillow and the image of his blonde secretary popped up. He scrambled out of bed scared. "You know I was the last woman to lay in this bed the figure. Wasn't I better than your wife" It said.

Sam retched, running to the bathroom where he threw up dinner. He sat down next to the toilet, leaning his head back closing his eyes as he began to cry. Catching a loud sob he stood, flushing before making his way back to the bedroom. The bed was disgusting, as was the room, to him now. He picked up his laptop and made his way downstairs, the couch had to be better than what _he_had done to their bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Um, Dad" Simon whispered. "What's with the boxes" he pointed to the foyer filled with the cardboard squares. The children had just arrived back from two weeks with their mother.<p>

"We are moving" Sam smiled placing his hands on his waist beaming at each child.

"Err…why" Nathan scrunched up his face.

Sam walked over placing his hands on him son's shoulders "Cause I said so." He answered simply before turning around. "Now I got all your clothes, toys, gaming systems, and computers and such. Go upstairs and make sure I have everything" he handed them each a duffel. The children slowly took the satchel and made their way to their rooms casting odd looks at their father as the marched upstairs.

"It official Dad has lost his damn mind" Nathan sighed sitting on Simon's bed a few minutes later.

"Ah yeah, why are we moving" Simon asked bewildered.

Brianna entered the room carrying the duffel full of her mother's left behind perfume, makeup and some dresses she wanted to wear when old enough. "Mommy left behind a lot of stuff" she huffed sitting on the floor next the bag.

"She left quickly, Bree, remember when dad told us she was visiting Aunt Rachel and Auntie Quinn" Simon said packing a few childhood books.

"Why didn't she come back for it" Brianna tried again looking between her brothers.

"She doesn't want to be reminded of how much a loser Dad is" Nathan shrugged.

"Nathan, you forgave dad right" Simon scolded. Nathan nodded. "Act like it then. Dad not a loser he made a mistake."

"So"? Nathan rolled his eyes as laid back on the stripped bed.

"So don't hold it over his head. He knows what he did was wrong and he doesn't need your smartass reminding him every minute of the day." He walked over and kicked his brother's leg as he looked down at him.

Nathan crossed his arms "Fine."

"Stop been bitter about it too" Simon snapped.

Nathan cast him a fake grin "Better"?

"Much thanks." He returned back to packing.

"Do you think mom will get back with dad" Brianna asked. Nathan sat up, and she watched her brothers give each other a look. "Well"?

Simon sighed "Bree you're too young to know…"

Brianna stood up putting her hands on her tiny frame. "I'm not! I know you say that daddy cheated on mommy but I want to know why"?

"We don't know why either, Bree Bree, I don't even think dad knows why" Nathan grimaced. "Til he does we will never be a family again."

* * *

><p>"Moving"?<p>

"Moved, Mom" Nathan sat in his new room in the apartment tower.

"Where"?

"Two floors down from you."

Mercedes looked down at the floor "What"? She asked confused still at what her son was telling her.

"Mom, seriously" Nathan rolled his eyes. "We move into your apartment building and we are two floors down from you. It's not that hard" he scoffed.

Mercedes finally looked up as it clicked "What's the number" she asked putting on a robe over the pajama shirt.

"Thirty-four, but Mom I think dad did this so we wouldn't have to travel so far between you two."

Mercedes crackled as she locked her apartment "Your father doesn't" She stopped herself from saying anything bad about her children's father. "I'll be there in two minutes." She hung up the mobile as he pressed the elevator button. She was banging on her ex-husband's door. "How dare you move here"! She hissed, looking up at the tall green eyed blonde. Sam grabbed her arm pulling her inside. "Let me go"!

Sam released her and closed the door. "Let's talk in my room, Mercedes" he touched her elbow to guide her but she jerked herself away. Sam inhaled deeply as he led her down the hall to his bedroom and closed the door. "So Nathan told you."

"So what if he did, Sam this is wrong on so many accounts I can't even look at you now"! She huffed turning around; her eyes swept the master suite. It was bare, with only a bed, two newly purchased side tables and lamps, and boxes of clothes. Mercedes moved over looking at the bed, as the image of her husband loving another came from the back of her mind.

"It's not the same bed, Mercedes" Sam said from behind her.

The image immediately disappeared. "You bought a new bed" she whispered.

"Yeah, new everything actually, I never should have though brought her into our house. I'm sorry cause she is what, is all, I see when I'm there. I don't even see you anymore, it's gone…all of it. All those moments we shared and the memories, are lost to me now, because of me. I had to get out. I thought of getting another house but I wanted the children to be closer to you. I did this for them and in a selfish way for me…I wanted a new start."

Mercedes turned around, stepping back because he was so close. "So you get where I'm coming from about moving on, then."

"Yes, and I'm beginning to know how you felt, when I cheated" Sam watched her lower her eyes and suck on her bottom lip. "I'm done trying to get you back, because frankly I don't deserve you. You can move on with Anthony or whoever makes you happy, Mercedes. I wish it was me you would be spending the rest of your life with, but it's not. I can only blame myself for it. You deserve happiness."

Mercedes met his eyes seeing tears in them, the only other time he cried was at their wedding when she walked down the aisle. "Thank you, Sam for letting me go" she sighed, giving him a small smile.

"It hurts but it's for the best, right" he asked.

"Yeah, it is." Mercedes headed for the door opening it to have their children fall to the floor. She rolled her eyes glancing at Sam, who hand a hand over his hand as his shoulders shook from laughter. "Well I'm going to ignore you three and pretend I didn't see anything" she joined Sam's laugh. She stepped over them.

"Mom does this mean you're not mad at dad" Simon asked getting up.

"I forgave your father a long time ago" she smiled back, watching him help his siblings up.

"Then why are you not together" Brianna asked wrapping her arms around her mother.

Mercedes glanced at Sam "Your father and I are divorced, Baby Girl" she knelt down to meet her daughter's eyes. "I'm still here and closer than ever, just upstairs if you ever want to come by, okay."

"You would be closer in there" Brianna pointed back into Sam's bedroom.

Mercedes stood "Yes, well I'm not, Brianna. You are just going to have to except that" she kissed her forehead and smiled at her sons before leaving.

* * *

><p>"Mercedes?"<p>

She groaned stretching "Yeah"?

"Love, that's the second time you fell asleep on this movie" Anthony smiled down as she snuggled close to his chest, they cuddled on the couch in her apartment.

"I'm sorry work hasn't been going so well; I'm just tired" she smiled sadly up at him.

Anthony brushed his full lips across her forehead, "How about I draw you a nice bubble bath and pamper you for the rest of the night."

"I'd loved that she smiled I'd like even more if you'd join me" she giggled pushing off him sitting up.

Anthony shook his head. "Sorry but no, and believe me I want to" he said to her disappointed face. "But I don't have sex Mercedes, I make love. And you don't love me so" he stood "until you do we can't you understand."

Mercedes nodded. "Yeah I wish I did though...love you I mean." She looked down as she fumbled with her fingers.

Anthony leaned over, cupping her face with both hands. "I'm patient I'll wait for you" he pecked her lips before standing and started heading to her bathroom.

"Anthony" Mercedes called after him as she stood.

"Yeah" he smiled turning around.

Mercedes biting her lip walking toward him "Can we just talk instead"?

Anthony's hazel eyes twinkled "I'd loved that." He let her pass as they went to her bedroom.

Mercedes crossed her legs as she smiled at the IBM in front of her. He was everything she could ever want in a man. Anthony was so caring, and loving and kind. He treated her like she had hoped Sam would in the later years of their marriage. Mercedes shook her head as he ex came to mind. _Mercedes what are you doing?_ She yelled at herself mentally. _"YOU ARE DIVORCED! STOP GOING BACK AND THINKING ABOUT HIM! STOP COMPARING HIM TO OTHERS"!_ She blinked trying to focus to one what Anthony was talking about.

"So I was thinking maybe the next time you have the kids we could maybe go to the park and throw the old pigskin around" he suggested pulling at her legs and placing her feet in his lap.

Mercedes watched him begin massaging her feet. "Pigskin really, how old are you really"? She teased.

"Old enough to know my soul mate when I see her" he winked making her blush.

"Are you ready for them, Anthony"? She cupped her face feeling the heat radiate from it. "They can be a handful especially Nathan, who is like a step down version of Riley from the Boondocks."

Anthony chuckled his fingers worked their magic on her feet. "Mercedes, I want to be a part of your family. Believe me I had my chances to run and break it off with a divorced woman." He picked up her right foot lightly kissing the palm of the big toe. "But I fell in love" he started to tickle her foot.

"AH! STOP IT"! She screamed with laughter. Anthony did as asked, switching his attention to the other foot. "So you go around kissing people feet" she giggled, calming down.

"Only queens" he smirked not looking at her. Mercedes jerked her feet away. "Hey"?

She crossed her legs again. "I don't want to be treated special, okay" she whispered.

Her boyfriend moved to sit beside her "Why not" he asked taking her hand in both of his.

"Because my…my ex said the same thing at the beginning of our marriage and look at us now; I don't want the same thing with us. Just treat me like a regular old Joe."

"Regular old Joe doesn't have a nice pair of pillows or cushion like you do Mercedes" he tapped her shoulder with his fist, friend-like style. "I'm not Sam, okay. What we are going to share together is different than what you experienced with him. I hope it doesn't end the same way because I see us, loving each other long term."

"You see our future" she asked starring at him "like together"?

Anthony embraced her "_I do._ So you might as well get used to being treated as the queen you are, Mercedes Cynthia Jones, I not going to stop." He thumbed her chin bring it to his mouth kissing her deeply. He let go a minute later to breathe.

Mercedes gazed into his eyes, _I can be happy with him; if Anthony can see our future, then so can I._She cupped his cheek, thumbing the high cheek bones "I love you, Anthony" she whispered before leaning in for another kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Ones You Love Chapter 6** by Yinx

* * *

><p>"No you don't, Mercedes" Anthony smiled sadly backing out of the kiss.<p>

"What"?

"You don't love me" he sighed shaking his head as he pushed off the bed. "You…you are still in love with your ex-husband." He gazed at down at her, watching his girlfriend play nervously with her fingers. "I would be a fool Mercedes to even think you did. You are not over Sam and…" his voice broke. "And until you are then we can be together."

"Are we breaking up" Mercedes asked sucking in her cheeks refusing to look at him.

"No but we are going to take a break. I…I'm going out of the country for a business trip for a couple of weeks. Maybe you should use this time to decide if you really want me…want us." He walked over and brushed his lips across hers.

Mercedes nodded as she walked him to the door. "I'm sorry" she whispered.

"He hurt you badly Mercedes. Yes he says he's sorry but the way he treated you like you didn't matter even before he cheated. Think on that the next time your heart flutters for him…and not for me. "

* * *

><p>"Dad, I'm going to mom's for the night", Nathan yelled heading for the front door.<p>

Sam hurried from the kitchen "Can you call me and tell me how she's doing"?

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Dad, if you want to know how mom is, ask her."

"I can't, Nate. I promised her I would stay out of her business" Sam shook his head sadly.

"That doesn't mean you can't ask her how she's doing."

Sam shook his head, "Yes it does, I promise her, Nate. I'm keeping my promises, now."

"Well, I'm going down there…maybe you can come by check up on me later or borrow some sugar" Nathan smiled as he waved good-bye.

Sam swallowed hard as he starred at measuring cup in his hand as he stood outside Mercedes door a few minutes later. He was about to knock when she came rushing out.

"Sorry", he smiled catching her in his arms. His smile faded when he saw the she had been crying. "Mercedes are you…"

"What do you want, Sam", she snapped, pushing out his arms.

"I…I wanted to borrow a cup of sugar", he stammered.

Mercedes scrunched up her face as she sized him up. "Why, you don't cook or bake" she crossed her arms.

"I had to learn", he stated firmly watching her wipe away a stray tear with her sleeve. "Why are you cry…"

"Do you want your sugar or not" she snapped again, turning on her heels and walking back into the apartment.

Sam followed closing the door he saw Nathan sitting on the couch in the living room surrounded by used tissues. He shrugged at his father. Sam made his way into kitchen watching Mercedes take down a bag of sugar. "You want to tell me…"

"No cause it's none of your damn business, Samuel" Mercedes interrupted.

"Don't care why you're crying, Mercedes"! Sam lied. "I want to know why I can't finish a fucking sentence around you"!

Mercedes opened and shut her mouth "Sorry" she muttered taking his cup. "What were you about to say"?

"You want to tell me…" Sam thought quickly on how to finish that question. "…that one cup of sugar can sweeten a whole cake…it's like magic." He saw her smile as she put his cup of sugar in a Ziploc baggy.

Mercedes chuckled knowing that wasn't the question he was going to ask. "I guess it is, kind of magical" she smiled softly putting the bag in the cup and handing it to him.

"Do you want to talk about it…about cake" he said quickly seeing her start to shake her head no.

Mercedes crossed her arms across her chest "What about cake, Sam"?

"Well I find that there are a lot of cakes out there, you know in bake shops, people's window sills, and such. Just so you know the ones with frosting spoil sooner than the ones without" he said.

"What if I love frosting"?

"Goes straight to your butt, Babe, and you don't love frosting. You may like it for some time, licking it off your fingers and cupcakes, but sooner or later you'll tire of it. You'll go back to that pound cake that has been there since the beginning."

"But that pound cake just doesn't sit right anymore" Mercedes stated sighing sadly. "It was heavy and weighted me and my spirit down."

"I'm sorry that pound cake did that to you. But I think I've change the recipe."

"That's good to know", Mercedes gave him a small smile.

Sam made his way over to the small dining room table. He jerked his head and Nate rushed into his and Simon's bedroom, leaving the door ajar.

Sam sat down joined by his ex. "We can be friends, Mercedes. We have to have some kind of communications because we had children together. I still care for you." He watched her tuck a curl behind her ear, sighing heavily. "Will you tell me what's wrong."

Mercedes released another sigh before looking up into the worried green eyes. "Anthony and I had a fight…well not really a fight. Actually I don't know what it was but we…he decided that we should take a break."

"He decided"? Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah", she shook her head sadly, sitting back in the chair. "Are you going to tell me I told you so."

"No. I want to know why…I mean, why would he leave you"?

She shrugged, "I just have bad taste with men". Mercedes snorted rolling her eyes. "I mean maybe it's something about me that makes them do the…"

"No it's definitely not you Mercedes. There's something you're not telling me."

Mercedes looked away from his intense knowing stare. "I told him I loved him."

"But you said you didn't", Sam reminded her.

"I think I'm trying to focus my feelings for him and…and he could sense that." She brought her gaze back to his, "He says that I'm still in love with you."

"You are though", Sam whispered. Now it was his turn to look away. He blindly took in the newly purchased throw rug and accent pillows on the couch, like she was trying to turn over a new leaf.

"Yes, but I know I shouldn't be…", she played with the wood grain in the table.

"Why not, I never stopped loving you Mercedes." Sam looked back at her.

Mercedes watched him link in pinky finger with hers; a small current ran through both of them. "I know, Sam. But it has to be over between us or we can never move on. You need to move on too."

Sam shook his head, "I don't want to move on, Mercedes, not now. Not we a chance we could still work things out." His jaw clenched as she moved away, placing her hands in his lap.

"Work what out, we are divorced."

"Some people get back together after a divorce, Mercedes. Divorce is not always the end."

Mercedes got up from the table, "I think you should leave."

"I'm not going anywhere, Love, we just proclaimed our love for each other. Now we have to decide who is giving up their apartment. I think it should be you. Mine each kid has their own room…OW"!

"Samuel Evans, I'm not getting back together with you" Mercedes cried as she finished smacking his head.

"I was messing with you. I know…", he sighed heavily as he got up following her to the door, "I know that we won't but there's hope that we will, right"? Sam looked back at her once he crossed the threshold.

Mercedes looked up at him. Anthony was right she was still very much, even deeply still in love with the man before her. She needed to break up with Anthony. Stringing him along on her journey of finding herself wasn't right. But it's Sam, she still couldn't or wouldn't be able to trust him again. Yet here he was basically telling her he'd wait for her.

"There's just a lot of things I need to deal with, Sam", she whispered before closing the door.

A wide grin spread across his face, "You didn't say no, Mercedes", he whispered at her door before making his way to the elevator.

* * *

><p>He gave her almost two months to sort out her feelings, but the break up wasn't as painful as she thought. But it needed to happen she was stringing him along without any promise of a future together. It wasn't right. Anthony even kissed her goodbye thanking her for telling him the truth and letting him go.<p>

Mercedes was nodding off in her over stuffed living room chair. Her work papers falling one by one from her lap desk to the floor. She was wrapped in wool blanket in the middle of summer because of a cold Brianna gave her turned into the flu with her. A knock sent the rest of the papers to the floor as it startled the holder.

Mercedes wrapped the blanket tightly around her making her way to the door. She peeked through the peephole, seeing Sam's cheesy smile looking back at her.

"What do you want Sam", she rasped, it had been a while since she talked.

"Open the door, I brought soup", he sang.

"I don't like soup, Sam."

"You'll like this one…I cooked it myself", he proclaimed proudly.

Mercedes unlocked the door. This she had to taste. "You cooked, Samuel"? She gave him a sickly smile.

"Yes, I'm pretty good if you don't mind that I burnt the first two batches. This is the best yet." He set the pot on the stove and his messenger bag on the counter. Turning it on then faced her.

"Who told you I was sick", she rasped taking a tissue out of the sleeve of her sweater, and wiped the faucet that was once her nose.

"Simon", he said simply. Sam heart dropped as he looked at how ill she really was. His blood was at a simmer that his children didn't tell him the news. Mercedes had the tendency not to eat when she was sick, and push through the pain causing the illness to last long than it should. Looking at her now, four days after, he noticed his kids not going over to their mothers. She was ash washed with a faint red hue from the high fever. Her eyes were sunken slightly and her lips where capped and shiny like when none medicated gloss is put on.

"Yeah that sounds like Simon." She shivered turning making her way back to the living room.

Sam followed helping her pick up the paper. He watched her settle back into the chair organizing the stack. He sat on the opposite arm she leaned against. "I'm disappointed in you, Mercedes."

Mercedes tucked her feet under her, "What…what did I do."

"You didn't tell me you were sick."

She shook her head, hacking into her the crook of her elbow. "It's not your busin…" she gasped, shaking slightly trying to regain composure.

Sam dug his nails into his arms willing himself not to take her into his arms and rock her to sleep. "Yes because we are friends, Cede, and friends tell each other if the other is sick."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "Okay, Sam, thanks for the soup; you can leave now."

"Not leaving."

"I don't want to get you sick."

Sam shook his head, "I already got sick I think I probably gave it to Nathan."

"Why didn't you send them here, Sam, instead of getting my babies sick," Mercedes scolded.

"Cause aren't you're the one telling me to parent learn how to parent. I figured get 'em all sick at once; they all get better at once."

"Oh god", she rolled her eyes, but was quite proud of him. She had done the same thing when Brianna brought home the chicken pox three years ago.

"You hungry", Sam stood up. He saw her shake her head. He went to the kitchen anyway bring back a small bowl. "So basically it has all the makings of chicken cacciatore we had last night, but I put it in the blender and made soup." He handed her the bowl.

"Thanks, Sam", Mercedes set the bowl on the side table going back to her work.

"Mercedes"!

She jumped, "What"!

"Eat the food"! Sam stood in front of her his hands on his hips.

"I not…" she glared back.

"Eat the food yourself, or I'll force feed you", he threated meeting her glare.

Mercedes glared but picked up the bowl placing a spoonful in her mouth. The broth was warm and soothing on her throat and it had a surprising kick. She coughed as the spice took her off guard.

"It's not good", Sam asked sadly, "the kids liked it last night though I don't think it will ever hold a flame to their mothers.

"No it's really…actually really good", Mercedes smiled taking another spoonful to her mouth.

Sam beamed going and retrieving his messenger bag from the kitchen coming back to sit on the couch and started up his computer.

Mercedes raised an eyebrow digging into the bowl, "What are you doing"?

"Working on this ad design for the Pepsi concert", Sam answered turning his computer around showing her the eye catching advertisement he had been working on for two months. He smiled proudly as he pressed play on the finished parts.

Mercedes shrugged, "I mean why are you working here"?

Sam sighed deflated, turning his computer back around as his smiled disappeared. "Going to nurse you back to health Cede. But also got to make sure my work gets done to." He went back to the kitchen coming back with a Powerade and orange juice. "Now if you could please finish your soup and both of these drinks before you go back to work."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Yes Florence."

"And the machine. I like 'em", Sam flopped down.

"No, Florence Nightingale, the famous nurse."

"Make it Floyd", he smiled, sitting back down. "Floyd the sexy male nurse."

"Not sure if you still have the sexy Sam", she teased slurping the thick soup.

"Oh you got jokes now don't think cause you are sick I won't take your ass to the mat, Cede", he waggled his eyebrows.

"I'm waiting", she drawled.

"Okay, okay, ok, well you always cook pizza on Fridays I hate that." He knew it was weak when the words left his mouth.

Mercedes mimed pulling out an arrow from her chest, "Wow that stung my heart, so harsh."

Sam sat back looking down at this computer, "Well, I can't think of anything."

Mercedes scoffed, "Seriously, Sam, say anything; I mean you must have something."

"No, I don't", he shook his head.

"Really after all this time, our separation and everything" she sided eyed him, finishing off the soup.

"I hate that you didn't give us a chance, Mercedes. We may…could have saved our marriage", he said quietly, glancing up at her.

"No I think the cheating was the last straw. I took so much with being your wife. My…my life wasn't what I pictured married life being."

Sam sat the computer aside, gazing at her, "Why didn't you tell me this"?

"And started another fight, no way, we already fought too much as it was."

"But we always made up", said Sam with smile.

Mercedes sighed, "No, we had sex. You never made love to me or told me I was beautiful, started after Nathan was born."

Sam sat back thinking, "I could have sworn I did."

Mercedes shook her head sadly. "It had been a long time since I've actually felt beautiful with you. Probably why I was so taken with Anthony."

"Was he better than me"?

"Yes" she starred at the remains of the soup wishing she had some of the soothing liquid to take away the conversation. "Anthony made me feel like I deserved to be happy something I haven't felt for thirteen years."

"Did you sleep with him"?

"Doesn't matter if I have or not. The fact is he made me feel like I was the only one that mattered. I haven't felt like I've matter to anyone anyway like that."

"Same here, Mercedes", Sam grumped.

"What do you mean"?

"You never appreciated me. It was like after Nathan was born all your attention went to the kids."

"That's not true."

"Is so I had to beg you to come see my work at the art exhibits you never had time. It was always children first."

"Well that's what happens when you have kids, Sam. They are always first."

"I'm not saying they shouldn't be but you shouldn't forget the man you made them with."

Mercedes was quiet. "Maybe we are both at fault."

"We are but I was the one that pushed it over the edge. I never should had cheated I should have come to you first."

"Do you think it would have helped. Or were we too far gone."

"At least we would have communicated. Every little bit helps."

"That it does", Mercedes whispered. She was feeling a bit light headed; talking was exhausting her.

"Come on", Sam stood up helping his ex to her feet leaned her to her bedroom. He made sure that she was settled in before returning to the couch. He closed the computer and tossed it aside; he couldn't concentrate anymore. Sam stood going over to her keys retrieving her home key. He left for his apartment.

Mercedes heard the front door close getting up she went to lock it. Coming into the living room she placed the bowl in the sink taking the powerade and orange juice to the bedroom with her. Taking as many sips of the orange juice she could stomach Mercedes moved into a ball on her bed closing her eyes. But her mind raced.

_Communication. Maybe if we had we wouldn't be divorce. He wanted to do consoling but I didn't want that. Did I rush the divorce cause here finally was my way out of my marriage._ Mercedes opened her eyes cursing. _Was I really that unhappy? Yes._ She felt tears run into her hair and over the bridge of her nose. _Was my life that bad that as soon as I found an opportunity to leave I ran? Yes._

It scared her how fast the answers came. Mercedes sat reaching under her pillow for her laptop she turned it on to a family movie of them celebrating Nathan third birthday.

_"Look Mommy", Simon smiled as he and Nathan swung on the park swings. "Mommy look how high I'm going"!_

_"Be careful"! Mercedes yelled watching Nathan trying to mimic his brother by pumping his tiny legs in the child swing._

_"They'll be fine Cede", Sam smiled focusing the camera on his wife._

_"Easy for you to say, Sam, what five minutes of parenting and you're the genius now", she snapped._

_"I was playin', Cede", Sam whispered. "You could hear the hurt in his voice as the camera caught her eye roll._

_"Whatever, Sam, can you put that thing down and help for once."_

_Instead of helping Sam turned the camera to his sons going over to the playground._

Mercedes heard herself curse him out_._ She snapped the computer closed. "I ran him into her arms", she whispered. _No one to blame but yourself, Mercedes Jones.__  
><em>  
>Sam entered his apartment a few minutes before his children arrived from school.<p>

"How's mom", Nathan asked dropping his bag by the door heading for the kitchen where Sam was making dinner. His father had laid out their favorite hot pocket and milk as their after school snack.

"She's really sick. I'm disappointed in all of you in not telling me." He eyed them as they munched silently, each starring at their plate. "You should have told me. Even though we are divorced I still care for your mother and don't wish her ill."

"Is mommy going to be okay", Brianna asked, tugging on her thick braid.

"Yes, I'm going back up there after we finish dinner."

She looked at him hopefully, "Can I come say hi"?

Sam shook his head "I don't want you three sick again what she has is the flu, you had just a cold." He tossed the onions into the sautéed pan.

"But you can die from the flu can't you, Dad", Simon said.

"I DON'T WANT MOMMY TO DIE"! Brianna started to wail in her seat.

"Nice job, Dorkface", Nathan grumbled taking his hot pastry and milk to his room.

"Simon", Sam cried coming over and picking up the six year old. She wrapped her arms and legs tightly around her father.

"Sorry, Dad", Simon shrugged before doing the same as his brother.

Sam sat down in Brianna chair. "Okay stop crying, Tinu, please mommy wouldn't want you to crying like this." Sam rocked her.

Brianna wiped her eyes as she calmed down. "Is mommy going to die"?

"No Simon was just joking mommy is going to get better."

"Why would he do that." Brianna tiny face took on her mother's death like glare, watching Simon come out of his room for his back pack.

"He was just making a point, okay", Sam lifted her off his lap going to check on dinner. He felt a tiny shadow follow him.

"Daddy, do you love mommy."

Sam turned around to find his youngest sitting on the counter, her large cocoa doe-like eyes starring at him. "Yes."

Brianna smiled, "And mommy loves you."

"How do you know", Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Nathan told me and Simon", she answered him. Sam shook his head as he started back with dinner feeling his temper rise; Brianna continued. "But Daddy, if you a mommy love each other; why isn't she here with us."

"Brianna, stop this! Your mother and I aren't getting back together okay end of story"! He hated yelling most off to his daughter but she need to learn they all do.

The child hopped off the counter. "Kovu and Kiara found their way back to each other when everyone wanted them apart", she whispered before heading to get her back pack.

Sam watched her leave to her room and Nathan came in. "She right you know", he said quietly. He picked up his pack. "But instead of everyone else wanting you apart, it's you and mom."

"We are…" Sam gritted his teeth.

"Divorce, yeah Dad, trust us we know. But just because you got a divorce doesn't mean you can't be together in the end, right." He turned to his room.

Sam thought on his children's words as he finished cooking being interrupted on occasion by a math or English question, which he tried his best to answer. His last resort was telling the lot to call their mother but he didn't think they heeded his words after he almost cussed them out for not tell him about their mother.

Sam started plating their food as he thought back on his and Mercedes discussion. _They were both at fault. He never voiced the way he felt when the distance came between them. They had stopped talking that's was when they needed help._

He remembered the day it changed was when he had stopped saying _I love you._ As he thought back Sam didn't know why exactly he stopped. It was that hadn't he never stopped loving her it was just the words. They never came out and she stopped soon after. _Maybe it was part of the reason she became short with him._He wondered.

He sighed, buttering the wild rice then finished spooning it, the spinach, and liver and onions onto everyone's plate. He called the kids to dinner.

"What is it", Brianna poked a tiny finger at the brown gravy covered meat. Her upper lip curled up in disgust.

"It's meat", Sam smiled, "helps you keep your iron levels up." He cut his daughter's liver into manageable bites. "Prevents you from getting sick, and stuff."

"It tastes like jerky", Simon chewed. "Like really…really bad jerky." He had been chewing on his first bite for three minutes.

"I like it", Nathan shrugged, "It's like survival food right, Dad?"

"I…" Sam began.

Nathan swallowed roughage, "Shit we have to eat til mom gets better. Then we can have good food again."

Sam chuckled, "Language Nate and I'll take the compliment."

About two hours later Sam finished putting his youngest to bed. He told Nathan and Simon that he would be staying over their mothers. "Just to keep an eye out for her", he said quickly when he saw them exchange a glance.

"What does keep an eye out mean", Nathan asked flopping down and turning the channel to SpikeTV when their father left.

"Means he's just that help her 'til her fever breaks, I guess." Simon sighed sitting next to his brother.

"You sure"? Nathan raised an eyebrow, "I think it means they are going to have sex."

Simon scoffed, "Since when does 'keeping an eye out' code for sex."

"Since last time and we ended up with Bree, duh." He licked his lips as Manswers came back on; discussing which ones float better in water, real boobs or plastic.

"Well last time they were married they aren't anymore, Nate", he grabbed the remote turning it from bikini clad women to the newest spinoff of C.S.I.

"What happens if it does mean they had sex and mom got pregnant again, would they get married again"? Nate asked hopefully.

"Moms not stupid. She won't go back to Dad get it out of your head that she will." Simon tossed his brother the remote and headed for his room.

"But there's hope they will", Nathan called after him. He heard the door slam. "There's always hope", he whispered remembering the conversation his parents had almost two months ago.

Sam opened the door slowly and quietly to his ex-wife's bedroom to find her watching TV. "I'd thought you'd be asleep by now.

Mercedes shook her head slowly. "Not when you feel like you're about to die", she groaned.

Sam chuckled, "Don't let Bree hear you talking like that."

"Why? What happened"? Mercedes eyes widen. Sam explained the conversation as he sat on at the foot of the bed. Mercedes started laughing but it quickly turned into a body jerking hack. Sam ran to get her some water. "Thanks", she sighed after swallowing a few gulps with his help. "God I hate being sick", she flopped back on the bed turning away from him.

Sam set the glass on the night stand, "Hey it' not so bad. You get to miss work and lay in bed all day." He patted her hip before getting up. "I'm going to living room to get some work done, then turn in for the night."

"Sam", she whispered.

"Yeah", his hand on the doorknob ready to go back into the living area.

"Thank you." Mercedes smiled weakly at him.

"No problem" he returned her smile as he turned the knob.

She whispered again, "Sam."

"Yup"?

Mercedes took a deep breath, "You don't have to, but could you hold me like you usually do"? Sam smiled coming back lying down on the bed, pulling her into his arms. Rubbing her temples with his fingers he heard her sigh with relief. "Thank you, Sam."

"Here", she gave him the remote for the TV. "Since you're making me feel better, kind of sick of LMN right now."

Sam flipped throw the channels before stopping. "Haven't seen this one in a while", he whispered.

Mercedes felt the sting of tears in her eyes as the score for The Prince and Me, began. It was her go to sick movie. She was surprised he still remembered. "You're a good friend, Sam." She whispered resting her head on his chest as he continued massaging her headache away.

Sam grinned maybe they could start over, find each other again. Even if it didn't lead anywhere he wanted her to know he still cared. He placed a soft kiss on top of her forehead, "So are you, Mercedes."


	7. Chapter 7

**The Ones You Love Chapter 7** by Yinx

Sam groaned pulling the warm softness closer to his body. Breathing in deep the lilac and orchid conditioner she used in her hair. God he missed this, this simple act of holding her in his arms. Smiling he opened his eyes to see his ex-wife still asleep on his chest. Sam wrapped his arm tighter around her shoulders. He slowly linked their fingers with the other hand, missing the touch. Her hand, he chuckled looking at it like it was the first time he held it, was so small compared to his plate size ones. Sam slowly brought it to his mouth kissing each fingertip, smiling slyly when she nuzzled his neck in her sleep. He twirled a long curl around his finger stretching it out and watching it spring back to normal, stopping only when she stirred waking up.

"Good Mornin", Sam smiled down at her.

"Morning", Mercedes sighed pushing away facing her back towards him.

Sam felt the immediate cold, he cleared throat. "So, uh, what do you want for breakfast"? He sat up he saw her shake her head. "Mercedes we talked about this, you have to eat to keep your strength up."

"I don't eat breakfast, Sam", she whispered.

"Well, you should and you're going to when I'm here." He said heading towards the door.

"Sam, seriously I feel better now you don't have to stay with me anymore", she sat up looking at him.

He was over at her side in a flash. Sam bent over and kissed her forehead. "Nope you still have a high fever, Cede." He turned walking out the door. "Prepared to be amazed."

Mercedes lay back down. She missed it. She admitted only to herself but she missed being held by him. They way her body natural fit back in place as they watched her sick movie last night. Almost like her body had forgiven him. But I forgave him too. No you didn't you told him that so he'd fill better. You may have forgiven him for cheating Mercedes Cynthia Jones but you blame him for ruining your marriage. But you had a hand in it too.

Mercedes willed herself to shut the voices down, as she tried to go back to sleep; which she was only able to get a wink before delicious waft seeped through the cracks in the door.

"Uh wow", she breathed when she was drawn out of her room by a wonderful smells. "It smells really good in here."

"That means I haven't burned anything." Sam grinned bringing out two plates one a bit fuller than the other. "Great timing too." He placed the fuller plate in front of her as she sat down.

"Switch plates with me I can't eat all this." Mercedes looked at the mile high plate of eggs, both scrambled and fried, turkey bacon, biscuits and cream gravy.

"Sorry, but I'm watching my luscious figure." He smiled before diving into his own plate.

"And I'm not", Mercedes pushed her plate away crossing her arms, glaring at him.

Sam met her glare, "I didn't say that, so don't put words in my mouth, Mercedes", Sam stated firmly. "You have more food because you are the one that hasn't eaten in four days." He pushed the plate back toward her and picked up her fork. "Eat it."

Mercedes sucked in her cheeks as she snatched the fork from him cutting into the cream covered biscuit. She felt Sam watching her fork it into her mouth. It practically melted on impact. _Damnit it's good,_ she thought, _better than mine_.

"So." Sam asked nervously watching her intently swallowing her first mouthful. "Is it okay"?

"It could use a bit more black pepper." She lied, knowing it wasn't anything less than perfection.

He nodded. "I'll know that next time", Sam sighed sadly going back to his plate.

Mercedes bit her lip. "When did you learn to cook"?

"A short time after Bree's birthday, really, feeding the kids fast food wasn't right, so took a nightly cooking class at the community center", he hacked away at the eggs.

"That was very smart of you, Sam" she said softly she watched him slowly stop cutting up his food taking in her out of the way comment.

_Guess that's as close I'm gonna get to a 'Great job, Sam'_, he thought. "Thanks" he smiled at the plate. The two went back to the meal for a while. "You know the word like is a strong word." Sam glanced at her confused face before continuing. "You can love any and everybody, and actually the Bible says you should, but it never said you had to like people."

Mercedes side-eyed him, "Where are you going with this, Samuel"?

Sam set his fork down, "I want you to like me again Mercedes", he said to his plate. "I mean I know…I know you love me, but you don't like me and I…I miss that." He looked at her sadly.

"I do like y…"

"No you don't do…don't lie and say you do. I can tell by the way you look at me sometimes like…like you're disappointed and disgusted by me. And if we didn't have children we wouldn't even be talking now. You wouldn't want anything to do with me."

Mercedes put down her fork, "You're right", she admitted. "But what do you except from me Sam. I trusted you."

"I'm sorry I broke your trust in me Mercedes. It's asking a lot, but I can't just throw away thirty years of knowing you like we never happened. I was wondering if you would like to go to consoling with me"?

She scrunched up her face, "Consoling."

"Yeah, it could help us, you know understand why it all happened. Maybe it could be the closure we need. Letting all our feelings out and put it behind us. To move on as you put it" he sighed knowing he would never want to, or could move on from her.

Mercedes thought on it for a couple of minutes. _Maybe I don't want to move on, maybe I'm fine with the way things are between us_. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Mercedes knew it was wrong standing outside the Faberry home the day she promised to meet Sam at the consoling session. But she couldn't right now or it was that she was terrified of what therapy would bring out in both of them. Her phone rang she moved from in front of the door to a porch swing. Seeing the caller Id it was Sam.<p>

"Hey Sam", she pretended to sound chipper.

_"Mercedes, where the hell are you, our session starts in two minutes."_ Sam hissed.

Mercedes looked around her surroundings, breathing in deep. "I know Sam, something nothing came up."

_"What"?_

Rachel came out of the house squealing, "Mercedes Jones I'm so happy you came"!

_"Is that…is that, Rachel? Mercedes are you are you at Quinn and Rachel"?_

"Yes", she whispered.

Sam swore loudly, _"You fuckin took a damn plane to get out of this."_

"Spare of the moment", she said apprehensively.

_"BULLSHIT! YOU PROMISED ME"!_ Sam yelled through the phone.

Tears welded in her eyes. "I…I know shouldn't have Sam told you I would. I'm not ready for thera...", she sighed, "I'm sorry."

_"I'm sorry too"_, he said before hanging up.

Mercedes held in a sob as she starred at the phone in her hands. She felt weight of her friend's body sitting next to her. "Why are you here Mercedes"?

"You asked if I want to come for Aubrey birthd…", Mercedes turned to face her friend.

Rachel grabbed her hand, giving it a strong squeeze, "No you ran away Mercedes Jones."

Mercedes muttered to their hands, "You heard?"

"The whole neighborhood heard that you ran away from your prob…"

"I did not", her head shot up, glaring.

"Yes you did. Now you know how much I love parties and having my son's god mother here is a joy, but turn your ass around and go to therapy", Rachel scolded.

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "We are divorced, Rachel why do we need…"

"Closure. Something that you don't want 'cause you're sitting on my porch right now." Mercedes was silent. "If you wanted things to end with Sam as you claim you would be sitting next to him while some rich guy tells you how to break clean. But you don't want that, both of you don't want that; so instead of going so you two can have a clean separation. Go to get help so you can find your way back to each other." Rachel patted Mercedes knee before getting up, heading toward to door. "Mercedes I don't hear you leaving."

Mercedes smiled at Rachel's tough love. "Can I at least come in til the cab gets here", she stood dialing the cab company.

"Yay yes and you can meet Aubrey!" Rachel squealed.

* * *

><p>Mercedes knocked on his bedroom door around one that night, after taking the red eye home. She and Sam had given each other a copy house keys for emergencies.<p>

"You are supposed to be asleep, Tinu", she heard him say through the door. "Go back to bed and I'll get you some milk in a few."

Mercedes smiled at the cute nickname he had for his daughter. "Sam", she said. She heard a loud crash and swearing before the door flew open and a bare chested man in boxers scowled down at her. "Hi", she smiled.

Sam looked down his nose at her; wanting so badly to be furious with her yet all he wanted to do hug her, now that she was back in his time zone. He had panicked when he couldn't reach her asking if she wanted to grab lunch before their session. But once he knew that she was more than two time zones away...Sam felt his face start to burn with anger. "Why are you here, Mercedes", he asked bluntly.

Mercedes hadn't expected nothing less than that question. "Can we talk inside I don't want to wake the kids."

Sam folded his arms. "My house my rules, I repeat; what do you want" his anger was getting harder to control and his voice rose.

"Sam", she whispered pleading.

His nostrils flared knowing she was right. He moved side letting her in. Mercedes noticed he was still up working seeing the graphics on the computer screen at his desk. She heard the door snap shut.

"I wanted to know how the therapy went", she asked turning around.

"Didn't stay, its couples therapy Mercedes besides why waste money on something only one of us wants done." Sam stated before brushing by her to his desk.

Mercedes heart sank, "I'm sorry Sam."

"Trust me, I heard it the first time", he spat not looking at her from his desk were he tried to work.

They were silent.

"I…I talked to Rachel today", she broke the silence.

"You don't say", Sam sneered glancing back at her.

Mercedes ignored his sarcasm because she deserved it. "And she told me something I probably always knew but didn't want to admit." She sighed pausing. "I love you Sam and I want to get back together."

"What" Sam turned around staring at her wide-eyed.

"If you really want to, I want to work on our relationship and see if we could go back to the time when we were happy; when we talked instead of fought."

Sam stood up coming back to her, "Are you are you saying you want to get back together, get married again."

"Only if we can work out our problems and learn how to be honest and truthful to each other. Cause I can't…I can't go through this again, Sam."

"We won't Mercedes", Sam whispered taking her into his arms. He felt her snuggle against his chest. "It took us time but maybe this time we'll be lucky to stay together. You ran away, because you didn't want us to separate, Love. But everything is in our favor this time we are both committed. I promise you we won't go through it again."

Mercedes felt him nuzzle the top of her head. She looked up at him, "I promise I'll be there this time", her eyes wandered to his full lips.

Sam gave her his famous lopsided smile that was only for her, "Good" he smiled, his eyes gazed at her own plump lips. Mercedes moved to her toes brushing her lips against his. Sam kissed her back hard; moving his hands to cup her face, holding her firmly against him. He felt her arms drape around his neck and her finger pull gently at his gold locks. Sam released a low groan as their tongues intertwined, feeling a twitch in his boxers. He backed reluctantly out of the intimate touch. "Go home Ms. Jones" he whispered grazing her lips with his as he spoke.

"What", Mercedes moan, still a little dazed.

Sam slowly stepped away from her. "Go home Mercedes", he licked his lips tasting her cherry favored gloss.

Mercedes looked at him confused, "I don't understand."

"You need to go before we do something we are not ready for." His eyes graced her, "This is our second chance, Mercedes, and I'm not going to ruin it with a one night stand."

"We…we can still talk though." She smile walking closer but he backed away.

Sam felt the walk behind him, "Not after that kiss, Cede. It is taking all my strength right now not to take you. So please…", he said flicking her shoulder. His breath seized.

She scoffed rolling her eyes as she stepped back watching him release his held breath. "Sam honestly…"

"Yes, I'm already half naked, the bed is right there and you…"

"I'm fully dressed," Mercedes crossed her arms.

"You never are with me, Cede", Sam whispered.

Mercedes felt her face flush; she watched his eyes undress her. She tucked a loose curl behind her ear nervously, "Okay, I…I'm going to go." She turned on her heels eyeing the bed before she reached the door.

Sam turned her around before she could reach the front door. Playing with the same curl, that never seem to stay put, "I'll reschedule our session for Monday", he smiled towering over her. He moved closer until his chest hit the barrier of her hands.

"You just said you didn't want to ruin our chance, Sam." Mercedes looked up at him.

"That was in there, with the bed", Sam lowered his head and lift hers. "We aren't in the bedroom anymore." He kissed her softly.

Mercedes giggled. "Never stopped you before", she whispered feeling his lips travel to behind her ear. She let out a loud moan before gasping and pulling away. "I need to go, jet lag."

Sam sighed. "Okay, I'll see you Monday if not before." He saw her nod smiling, and his shoulders sagged as she left. But he would go to bed smiling.

A full minute after her father closed his bedroom door Brianna opened hers and tiptoed into Nathan's room. "Nathan", she whispered shaking him.

"What"? He groaned rubbing his eyes.

"I saw mommy and daddy kissing" she whispered as she sat on his bed, trying not to scream in excitement.

"When"? Nathan sat up turning on his side table light.

"Just now", she pointed at the door. "I was going to knock on daddy door so he can get me some milk and I saw them kissing before mommy left"!

"Shut up", Nathan hissed glancing at the door as his sister's scream. "This is good news but we can't say that we know about."

"Why not", Brianna cocked her head to the side.

"Because we can't jinx this, Bree, if mom and dad get back together it has to be because they want to. We can't be involved anymore."

"Cause you messed it up last time with your stupid plan", Brianna crossed her arms, smirking.

Nathan shoved her off his bed to the floor. "Get out."

"Fine", Brianna sighed getting up. "But mommy and daddy are getting back together, just wait and see" she stuck out her tongue at him before leaving.

* * *

><p>Sam sat nervously in the beige and potted plant waiting room. He was early but he wanted to make sure if and when Mercedes came she wouldn't leave because he wasn't there. He made himself a cup of warm green tea when the door opened and in walked Mercedes.<p>

"Hey", she smiled at him.

Sam returned the smile, "Hi." He walked over to her, "Um, green tea", he asked sheepishly handing over his cup.

"Thanks", she whispered taking a sip then brush gently by him to sit.

Sam made himself another cup before joining her. "Settles the stomach doesn't it" he sipped his cup.

"Yeah", she whispered. "Sam maybe we should talk about the other night."

"Yeah…yeah talking is good. Communication is good", he nodded.

Mercedes chuckled patting his leg to calm him down. "It can't happen again, Sam, not until we are ready, so keep your lips to yourself."

Sam drew his face close to hers. "If I remember correctly, you kissed me, Cede."

Mercedes eyes flickered down to his lips. She almost closed the gap as their eyes met, "Won't happen, again" she teased, and quickly backed away before he kissed her.

Sam sat back laughing, "Minx", he muttered.

"Well I never heard laughter coming from this room." A middle age woman about four three in size smiled at them. "Hi I'm Dr. Dena Kincaid", she ushered them into her office gesturing to two soft green chairs. "Okay this is your first time in therapy let's get to know each other." She took a yellow note pad from her side table. "Mr. Evans, how long have you two been married?"

"Um twenty years", Sam sighed.

"Nineteen really but if you count the year we were still married while going through the divorce then twenty." Mercedes corrected.

Dr. Kincaid looked between them nodding, "Huh, and you Ms. Jones, how long have you known each other?"

"Going on thirty."

Dr. Kincaid scribbled on her pad, "How many kids"?

"Three", Mercedes answered.

"Their ages?"

"Seventeen", Sam started but Mercedes interrupted and finished.

"Thirteen and seven", Mercedes smiled at the doctor.

"All boys"? The doctor asked eyeing the couple through her lashes.

Mercedes shook her head, "No, the two oldest are boys the youngest is a girl."

"They do well in school?"

"Yes, for the most part Simon is dyslexic like his father and Brianna shows signs of the problem too", Mercedes raised an eyebrow at all the questions about her children; wondering where the doctor was going with this.

"What! Bree has dyslexia", Sam cried looking at Mercedes. "Why did I not know this?"

"If you ever done homework with her you would have known, Sam," Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"You know I'm not good at that, Mercedes. Why didn't you tell me about my kid."!

Mercedes crossed her arms, "Like you said you're not good enough why bother you with something you can't help."

Sam sucked in his cheeks as he sat back. Her jab hurt, they always did.

"Well, it took you long enough", Dr. Kincaid smiled.

"Excuse me", Sam glared at her, deflecting his anger at Mercedes to the doctor.

Kincaid set her pad down on her lap, "I know what your problem is and it took less than two minutes. Communication."

"No shit", Sam muttered.

Mercedes cast Sam a look before turning to the doctor. "We know communication is our problem what we need…"

"Is help on doing so", Kincaid cut her off. "Yes it will take some time. There is a lot on pain especially with you, Mr. Evans."

"Me", Sam asked pointing his finger at his chest.

"Him", Mercedes scoffed. "I'm the one that got cheated on. Us being here would have never happened if Sam wou…"

"Yes you would." Kincaid interrupted her again. "Ms. Jones you talk down to your husband, I mean ex-husband like he is a child."

"What! No I don't. Name an example." Mercedes crossed her arms.

"Just now when you were talking about your daughter…", Kincaid looked down at her pad, "Bree's studies."

"I'm not following. Sam knows he's bad at his studies, I was his tutor all through middle school, high school _and _college", Mercedes jerked her thumb at Sam.

"If he is as dumb as you making him to be Ms. Jones why did you marry him? Most woman want a smart man."

"I don't know. I loved him I guess." Mercedes lowered her arms as she started picking at her nail polish.

"And you Mr. Evans, you cheated because you felt inferior to your ex-wife. But you never spoke up at told her or made you words known to her."

"Yeah I guess. It's hard to even finish a sentence without her judging me." Sam whispered side-glancing his ex.

"I don't judge you", Mercedes spat.

"Yes you do. Now our session will start out with just the simplest things. Mr. Evans you will learn to speak up and finish your sentences. And Ms. Jones you will let Mr. Evans finish what he has to say without interrupting. Okay?" She smiled at the couple as they nodded. "Good stand up. Now, Mr. Evans, ask Ms. Jones something."

Sam smiled nervously at Mercedes, "Okay, um Cede, Mercedes" he hastily corrected when she glared at him. "Would you…"

"Stop", Dr. Kincaid said. "Mr. Evans, why did you switch names?"

"Uh, because Mercedes doesn't like me to call her that in public."

"Truthfully?" Kincaid raised an eyebrow at Sam's nod. "You don't think you switched names because she glared at you."

"You can't be serious my glare didn't make him change what he was going to say", Mercedes scoffed.

"Yes it did, Ms. Jones. Try to keep a calm face this time. Go ahead, Sam."

Sam cleared his throat as his gaze went back to Mercedes. "Mercedes…"

"Use the name you called her first, Mr. Evans", Kincaid said reassuringly.

"Cede, I was wondering if you like to go to my art show?"

"No thanks, Sam." Mercedes said calmly. "Okay what's next?" She turned from him to the doctor.

"Mr. Evans is this art show real?"

"Yes", Sam sighed shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Good. Ms. Jones you are going to Mr. Evans art…"

"Oh no, I don't have time. I'm really busy", Mercedes stated.

"You don't even know what day or time it is Ms. Jones", Kincaid poked a hole in her plan. Mercedes shoulders slumped. "Okay now I want you to go and practice listening to what Mr. Evans has to say. And Mr. Evans say what is one your mind and complete your sentences." She stood up holding out her hand shaking theirs before ushering them out.

"The art show is this Wednesday", Sam said as they walked to the elevator.

"Do I really talk down to you, Sam", Mercedes looked up at him seeing him nod. "I never meant to talk to you like that."

"It's okay, Cede. You will be able to come on Wednesday", he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, Sam. We have to start somewhere." Mercedes smiled up at him, taking his hand giving it a squeeze.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Ones You Love Chapter 8 **by Yinx

Sam burst into his eldest room for the fifth time that afternoon. "Okay which tie," he panicked holding five or six ties in each hand.

Simon glanced up from his homework. "No tie Dad."

"Okay…okay…okay," Sam rushed out and was back a minute later carrying what looked like his whole shoe collection. "Shoes"?

"Dad, really it's just an art show why are you even putting in the effort you never have before."

Sam dropped the shoes. "Your mom is going to be there." He picked up a pair holding it against his pant leg.

"Oh," Simon turned back to his work. "The black wing tips," he muttered over his shoulder.

Sam slipped his feet into the shoes. "What's up"?

"The ceiling first, then five more apartments, then the sky, and finally the last frontier," Simon pointed up.

"Don't get smart," Sam warned sitting on the bed to tie his shoes. "What's bothering you, Simon"?

"Nothing."

"Simon."

"Nothing really, Dad, I promise I got a lot of homework and finals are coming up." Simon gave him a weak smile as he looked over his shoulder.

"Simon," Sam said again calmly.

"K, fine." He turned back around. "Look I don't want you to get your hopes up if you and mom can't work things out. I don't want you to get depressed again."

"I was never dep…"

"Yes, you were four months before uncle Puck came to snap you out of it."

Sam could barely remember that like his mind had blocked that part out. "I'm sorry I did that, but your mother and I are…"

"In therapy" Simon finished, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, we are going to try to work out our differences. Then maybe after some...a lot of sessions we can be a family again. Don't you want that"?

"No."

"Simon," Sam gasped shocked at his sons bluntness.

"I'm not sorry, Dad, cause frankly both you and mom can do much better than each other."

"Simon your mother and I love each other."

"So just because you love someone doesn't mean you should be together. Face reality Dad all you and mom do is fight... What makes this time so different."

"You mother and I are working on…"

Simon interrupted, "You can't fix what's totaled Dad. You two going back and forth with each other is sick. Open your eyes you and mom are toxic."

_Simon lay in bed groaning as it started up again. He shut his twelve year old eyes tightly trying to blot out the screams and yells of his parents. He moved the pillow over his head trying to block the cries__._

_But it didn't help._

_He shot up when the sound of glass breaking and the faint yet noted sound of a door being slammed. Throwing the covers off he ran and threw open the door to find his mother on her hands and knees picking up the broken vase on the upstairs landing. The vase, that only hours before his father had given her for her birthday._

_"Simon, what are you doing up baby," his mother forced a smile as he knelt to help her._

_"Couldn't sleep," Simon whispered._

_Mercedes sat back on her legs studying her son. "Did... did we wake you"? She asked holding back a sob__._

_"No, Momma," Simon looked up at her seeing tears in her eyes. "I was already up," he lied, "couldn't sleep cause I have a English test tomorrow."_

_Mercedes nodded going back to picking up the broken glass. "Fuck," she swore quietly snatching her hand back and putting it into her mouth._

_Simon saw blood on jagged edge of the glass getting up he rushed to the bathroom coming back with the first aid kit. His light brown eyes looked up sadly as he held out his hand._

_Mercedes returned the sad smile with one of her own as she gave her son access to the wound. "Thank you baby," she whispered. She watched him dab the deep cut with the alcohol swab and put antibiotic cream then a band-aid on it._

_Mercedes cupped his face with both hands afterward. "This is not your fault, Simon," she breathed softly before placing a kiss on his forehead._

_Simon placed his hands which were already twice the size of hers over his mothers. "I know, Momma."_

_She sniffed staring at him. "Good," she croaked on the verge of tears again. "Now go get me the broom and dustpan, please."_

_Simon came back in a few minutes with the cleanup items in hand. "Where's dad"?_

_Mercedes took the broom shuddering at the question. "He had to leave a business trip"._

_Simon swatted holding the dustpan. He watched his mom not meet his eyes. Knowing his father probably walked out on her again. He could count off the reasons for him leaving with his fingers. Mom didn't cook dinner so they got fast food instead, result a fight. She didn't clean the kitchen after working a ten hour day, result a fight. Or she didn't do laundry so he'd call her lazy then the clothes wouldn't done for another day result an even bigger fight._

_But he could also count off why his mother would drive his father away: nagging him about spending more time with him and his younger brother and sister, result a fight. Or her calling him a deadbeat dad to complaining how he never tells here he loves her result the worst fight he ever experienced. Dad had left for a whole month, living with Uncle Puck._

_Simon's mother finished sweeping. "Thank you, Simon, at least I know of one man in this house." She sighed bitterly. "Go to bed, I'll get the rest."_

_Simon kissed his mother's cheek and went back to his room lying awake thinking for a long time afterwards. Sure his parents fought in fact he could barely remember a time when they did not. But they always made up like now he could hear the faint giggles and groans coming down the hall heading for their master suite. But the fights were getting worse soon the days of peace and bliss in between would become shorter.__Simon turned over closing his eyes as sleep took over. Yeah they made up now but it wasn't coming to an end._

"But I…I remember you being the one to tell us you wanted us to work things out…begging actually. Now we are trying to fix it you don't want it." Sam said quietly meeting his son's eyes.

Simon held his gaze. "I also remember you two saying that people change. They do sometimes for the better and sometimes for the worst. But with you and mom it's for the worst instead of being in therapy for bring us back together maybe you should be there to see if you two can live your lives without being in each other's life."

"We can't do that when we have children, Simon, we are always going to be in each other's life. You guys come first. Your mother and I are doing this for you."

"Funny thing cause it looks like you're doing it yourselves."

* * *

><p>Sam left the apartment in deep thought. <em>You and mom are toxic<em>, echoed in his mind. _Are we toxic? How can we be if both of us are taking steps to better ourselves, to better our family_?

Sam sighed as he pulled up and headed into the art gallery. _Are we doing this for the right reasons? Yes of course_ his mind conversation answered. _Our family needs to be together to be whole again_. He groaned closing his eyes running his hands throw his hair. _But at what cost?_

"Mr. Sam!" His assistant Sugar Motta came running up to him five inch platform heels. "Mr. Sam, we have a huge problem."

His eyes popped open, "What," Sam mind began to race. _Tonight has to be perfect.__  
><em>  
>"There are two portraits missing from when they delivered everything from your studio." She panicked her large brown eyes made her looked like a nocturnal animal.<p>

Sam cursed loudly, "The studio is less than two blocks away! I could have done it!" He forced himself to calm down. "Okay well we can just get something from the back get me the delivery company on speaker, now." He ordered walking fast through the maze of white walls covered with colorful computer and hand-made designs.

Sugars heels clicked after, "Yes, Mr. Sam." She squeaked as they entered the storage area. Here you go she gave him the blue-tooth.

Sam clipped the head piece into his ear. He didn't have time from this shit. Mercedes was going to be here in a couple of hours and everything single details had to be in order.

He looked through old paintings and photographs he did while they were married. A couple things caught his eye.

* * *

><p>Mercedes was shocked to see so many people at the showing. She never knew her ex had this kind of a following. Walking in she was immediately talked to by a tall skinny auburn haired girl.<p>

"Mrs. Evans so glad you came." Sugar Motta greeted her at the door, grabbed her hand shaking it vigorously.

"Uh…it's, Jones," Mercedes corrected with a smile, "But it's nice to meet you Ms..."

"Motta. Sugar Motta I'm Mr. Sam personal assistant," she smiled chirpily.

Mercedes felt the green monster rear its head in the pit of her stomach. She forced a smile as the child reminded her of the slang that ran from her and Sam's master bedroom almost two years ago. She forced the feeling away. _Mercedes it's not her, your ex isn't that stupid. Besides you are here to listen not to judge. Save it for the next session._

"Have you seen Sam"? Mercedes asked the forced smile slowly turning into a real one as the monster slowly settled back to slumber.

"Yes" Sugar smiled taking her hand linking it into her arm. "He is just over there making his seventh sale of the night!"

"Seventh"? Mercedes raised both eyebrows in surprise. "But it just started! He actually sel... people actually buy his work"?

"Oh yes Mr. Sam gallery shows are the towns highlight event. He makes up to a hundred to two hundred thousand in one night. He is very popular. All this will be gone by the night. He always sells out."

"I can see," Mercedes whispered blinking as they traveled the maze of walls and people. Mercedes saw red labels that said sold on most of the paintings descriptions. A smile fixed on her face, _Evan after thirty years you still amaze me Samuel Evans.__  
><em>  
>"Mercedes, you made it," Sam beamed bringing her attention from the art to her ex.<p>

"Yes I just admiring your work Sam color me_ very_impressed," she smiled back.

"Great let me show you." He grabbed her hand like an eager school boy on Parent's Night. Sam led her back to the front starting at beginning. He explained his art.

The two wandered from viewing to viewing with Sam telling her in great detail how he came up with the idea and the process of making each piece come to life. Sam heart swelled with pride when Mercedes actually appeared to be taking interest in his work. Asking questions, repeating what he said, and even referring back to earlier work he showed her. Mercedes surprised herself at how much fun she was having.

"I must confess, Sam, I never cared much for modern art. I actually despise it with a passion. Have you seen that video of the woman stomping on butter and then had the nerve to call it art." Mercedes scrunched up her face.

Sam laughed at the face she was making. "Nathan showed me the YouTube video and I think it's call performance art."

"It's called waste of some good butter; Paula Deen would have rolled over in her grave."

Sam snorted, "Paula Deen isn't dead though."

Mercedes joined his laughter, "I know, it's the principle of the matter wasting food like that!"

They made their way to the final wall.

"I'm glad you came, Cede," Sam said quietly.

"This was nice, Sam," Mercedes smiled up at him. "I enjoyed it."

"Good I hoped you would," he watched her turn her attention to the last pieces of art.

He always ended every show this way as a symbol of his true love and passion of life. It was nothing much really so of the patrons that knew his work simply walked by others gave a glance or a few seconds of their time before moving on. Sam watched as Mercedes stepped closer to the piece of art, the ones not for sale.

Mercedes released her breath just realizing that she hand been holding it since she saw the reflection of herself. But it wasn't really her more like her thirty years younger at the sixth grade dance dressed in simple yellow dress her hair done like Belle from Beauty and the Beast. Her prince charming was none other than the man that stood behind her present day. She blinked as she remembered it like, yesterday. A small gasp was let out as the small collogue of pictures showing her from the time they met all the way to the birth of their daughter.

She stared at black and white photo of her breast-feeding Brianna. "Do…do…is it always like this"? Mercedes asked as her eyes took in her younger self caring for her daughter.

"I always end each showing with a picture, pictures even paintings of my family." Sam said behind her.

"I really am sorry I didn't come before, Sam" she whispered, her eyes wandering to a picture of her boys smiling in Halloween costumes looking like jack-o-lanterns.

"To be honest Mercedes, I'm still angry that you didn't." Sam took her elbow turning her to face him. "I wanted to share this part of my life with you, but you never wanted to hear about it. So I stopped tell you about them. Besides you and our children this is my passion and…I couldn't even experience it with you."

"I said I was sorry, Sam. But you knew I was never into this stuff in the first place. And wanting me to coming to these things was out of the question."

"You could have come to support me. I've had over a fifty of _these things_ and still my wife never came a single one."

"I'm here now!" Mercedes cried. She turned away from him when a few patrons cast disturbing glances their way.

Sam shrugged nonchalantly, "You're not my wife, you divorced me remember. It would have been nicer if I had shared this part of my life with my wife, just one time!"

"I'm not going to get in this with you if all you can do is throw my dirty laundry in my face, Samuel Evans, when your stain won't ever come out." Mercedes hissed turning back to him.

"The laundry has to washed and aired out sometime time, Mercedes!"

"Well unless you want me to cause a scene. I suggest you put the fucking cycle on pause." She turned on her heel and started to walk away, only to be grabbed and pulled into a back room. "What are you doing"? Sam had her pressed against a far wall. His plate-size hand on her stomach held her pinned in place.

"Taking Kincaid's advice, we are going to talk this out, Mercedes. I'm going to go…" Sam lowered his face to hers.

"Now"?

"Yes now. Remember Kincaid told you to shut up and let me finish what I have to…"

"She didn't not tell me to shut up, Sam. You are twisting words to get your way!" She gapped at him

"Maybe not but she told you not to interrupt and seeing you have a problem keeping that tongue of yours still…" Sam moving with his other hand took his index and thumb reached into her open mouth and held her tongue still.

Mercedes started flailing against him. Sam removed his hand at her stomach and pinned her with his body. "Shocking the first time I've heard to silence from you and you weren't sleeping," he chuckled, gazing down at her. The statement cost him a knee to his middle section. But knowing her almost his whole life he anticipated the moved and dogged it in time.

"Who knew this was all I had to do to get a word in with you." Sam laughed, he stopped as her eyes narrowed and a low growl came from her throat. "Look Mercedes, I know you don't like what I do but it doesn't mean you can support me." He watched her fix her eyes on something behind him. "You can't even take what I have to say as important even now!" Sam let her go, taking a few steps back. "Well, what do you have to say"?

Mercedes straighten out her dress and hair but did not say a word.

"Seriously Mercedes the silent treatment, are you fucking five now"?

Mercedes sucked in her cheeks to keep her remarks to herself. She moved to sit on a discarded stool.

"Fine! Two can play this game," Sam glared at her before walking out back into gallery.

Sam watched the back door wait for her to come out. Thirty minutes past then an hour and finally people were starting to leave. He had sold most of his work making his biggest profit ever. He frowned Mercedes still hadn't come out. He escorted the rest of the patrons out then closed up the shop. The room has no back door so she still had to be inside there he thought as he opened the door. He found her looking through his unsold work from galleries past. "Mercedes"?

"I'm…I'm trying to understand, Sam, okay…just…just give me a chance," she whispered.

Sam shoved his hand into his pockets. "I gave you plenty of chances, Mercedes." He immediately regretted saying it as her defense went up.

"Well it's late," Mercedes turned to leave.

"So I did this one right after Simon was born. I used ink and watercolor as my mediums," Sam started walking up taking the painting in his hands. Glancing over he watched her stop and turn back around to view what he was talking about. "If you look closely you can see the ultra-sound picture of him."

"I saw that…it quite creative."

"I also did this with Nate and Bree Bree but they are back at the studio. Would you like to see them"? Sam watched her nod. Taking the Simon painting, the two headed out.

The drive over was short and quiet. Sam raised the gate of the loft's elevator and led the way in. The open floor plan made the space feel bigger than it was. Mercedes spotted and made her way over to Nate and Brianna sonogram portraits. Sam followed her setting the Simon one down next to the rest.

"Are you hungry"? He asked heading for the make-shift kitchen.

"I'll just stop and get something on the way home, thanks though." She couldn't help but smile at the paintings of their children before they were born. Psychically done in each of the now children's favorite color.

"Come on, Mercedes I can make a mean bowl of Trix," he called over his shoulder at her as he reached for bowls in the cabinet.

Mercedes chuckled. "Okay just don't put extra sugar in mine. So how long have you been working with Sugar Motta"?

"Are you jealous, Cede"? Sam asked setting the bowls on the table. "I put ice in your milk, four cubes right"?

"Yup thank you. And no I'm not jealous just curious." Mercedes said sitting down. "She is very pretty." Sam shrugged. "Come on Sam, I'm not going to judge you if say you're attracted to her," Mercedes took a bite of cereal.

Sam pushed the extra sugar coated cereal around in his bowl. "Why do you do this, Mercedes"?

"What"? Mercedes asked with a half full mouth of the colorful breakfast delight.

"Acting like this making something out of nothing…" He fixed his eyes on her.

Mercedes chewed and swallowed. "I am not; I just asked a question. It's you taking what I say and twisting…"

Sam's spoon clattered into the bowl. "Don't make me take your tongue again, Mercedes." He did pinching motions with his index and thumb. "I was still talking."

Mercedes sucked in her cheeks pushing the bowl of cereal away. She sat back and silently gestured to him to continue before crossing her arms over her chest.

Sam pushed the bowl back to her. "Eat please," he sighed at her stubbornness. "If having Sugar as my assistant bothers you, I'll fire her."

"No don't," Mercedes sighed. "She…she looks like she is very good at her job, whatever that is, plus you already trained her."

"Her job is to run my gallery when I'm at my job. The art shows and things are just a hobby."

"Well, you make a lot of money for just a hobby," Mercedes mumbled before diving back into the bowl of cereal.

Sam chuckled. "I make enough. Sugar told you, huh"? Mercedes nodded her head. "Well I just like the feeling of knowing if I wanted to quit my job I would be financially stable to take care of my children."

"Do you hate your job Sam"?

"It's not what I thought it would be, but I get to use my design skills. Like the video I'm working on is a revamp of Pepsi add with Michael Jackson."

"Did you do your impression of him to get the gig"?

"Well I would say doing MJ voice did get my foot in the door plus some sweet moves helped too," Sam grinned mimicking Michael Jackson's voice.

Mercedes laughed. "I have to admit I do miss you waking me up with Stewie Griffin's 'You vile Woman, whip them out so I can have breakfast.'" She tried her best at the impression of her ex but wasn't quite there.

Sam joined her laughter. "You never let me suck on your breasts in the morning."

"That's because they were usually sore from you grabbing a squeezing them during the night when you were asleep, Sam. That shit hurt you know." She giggled teasing him.

Sam placed a hand over hers. "I miss this laughing with you."

"Yeah," she smiled shyly looking down at their hands. "I miss it too." She turned her hand over and laced her fingers through his.

Sam leaned over placing his forehead against hers. "Why can't we be like this all the time"?

"It could be," she whispered, "but we fight more than the average couple."

"But why though, even before I cheated we were always at each other's throats," he sighed gazing into her soft brown eyes.

"Maybe it's our way of showing our love for each other, Sam." She chuckled.

Sam gave her a small grin, "I'd rather make love to you than fight, Mercedes."

Mercedes rolled her eyes as her mind went back, "We did Sam, remember after we fought we always had sex."

"Great sex." He gave her a smug look.

"Yeah, but we never talked it out. We just swept it under the 'rug of great sex'. It 'cause us to build up resentment for each other."

"Causing me to bury my feelings…"

"…And act out in the worst way possible against me," she finished softly.

Sam's jaw clenched mournfully, "I should have never done it in our bed. I truly am sorry, Mercedes."

"I know," she gave him a weak smile, "I probably deserved it the way I treated you."

"No one, not even the way you treated me would you," he cupped her cheek, "deserved that Mercedes."

Mercedes kissed his cheek. "Thank you Sam. I…I should head home." She whispered pulling away.

"Yeah me too," he sighed, reluctantly untangling their fingers.

Mercedes took the half eaten bowls to the sink.

"Do you think if we had talked out our problems the make-up sex would have been even more amazing"? Sam asked hoisting himself on the counter watching her.

Mercedes snorted. "Sam really," she rolled her eyes at him as she scrapped the bowls into the garbage disposal.

Sam smiled taking the stray curl from behind her ear, twirling it around his finger, "I'm serious. It wouldn't have been angry sex which was all we seemed to do."

Mercedes squirted soap into a dish rag and began to wash the bowls, "Yeah getting fucked in the ass was such a picnic for me," she sucked in her cheeks eyeing him through her lashes.

His face dropped as did his hand, "If you didn't like it, why didn't you tell me so I could stop." The sudden realization of something he always did to her hurt her. And the fact she put up with it because of wifely duties scared him. _What other things do I do hurts her this way_.

Mercedes sighed tucking her curls back behind her ear, "You don't like condoms, Sam, and it was the only way for me not to get pregnant since you always had to cum inside."

"Where the fuck else am I supposed to cum Woman!" His eyes widened as he exclaimed.

She scoffed rinsing the suds off the dishes, "In a tissue or just pull out or something. I don't know Sam."

"Ain't gonna happen, it ain't cum in tissue, or on you, it's _come_inside." He grinned, waggling his eyebrows, at his word play.

"Dear god, let me get away from you 'cause I actually found that funny," Mercedes chuckled putting the dishes in the drainer making her way to the door.

"Let me go too unless you want to try out our theory," Sam smirked jumping down from the counter and following her.

"What theory," Mercedes raised an eyebrow as she glancing back at him.

"That make-up sex would be better if we talked out our problem first before doing it." He smiled, "We already talked it out."

Mercedes bit her bottom lip as her eyes went to his. Shaking her head the thoughts of being with him again went out with it. "We need a fresh start, Sam," she said not meeting his eyes. "We can't hop in bed assuming sex is going to fix it."

"I know we tried that. But that's not what I'm asking. I'm asking for a no strings we can forget about it like nothing happened cause believe it or not Mercedes my body aches for you."

"Meaning you're horny," she scoffed rolling her eyes, "I can't believe you almost talked me into having sex."

"I'm not horny Mercedes. Horny means you'll fuck anything or anyone to get you off. I only want you." He stepped forward reaching for her. If he could just touch her he knew she would be willing. "I'll wear a condom of you want."

Mercedes backed away feeling the tips of his fingers brush her arm. "I'm sorry Sam." She whispered as she slowly shook her head again.

Sam let out a heavy sigh. "It's okay Mercedes it was a long shot any way right he forced a smile. Let me drive you back to your car."

* * *

><p>Mercedes watched the time of 12:30 change to 12:31 as she lay in bed that night. She couldn't shake the feeling of just his fingertips brushing against her. Goosepimps had appeared when he touched her and they were still there five hours later. God only knew how much she wanted to say yes to test out his ridiculous theory. Chewing on her bottom lip she got up and put on her robe and slippers.<p>

Mercedes enter his room, locking the door quietly behind her. The soft glow of the clock radio outlined his still muscular form and led her over. She sat on the bed.

Sam stirred, "Tinu, go sleep in your own bed," he groaned wearily.

"But what about our theory, Sam," Mercedes whispered slyly.

Sam shot bone straight up fumbling with the lamp on the night stand. "Mercedes! What...!"

"Hush Sam," Mercedes smiled moving to straddle his lap, "Do you want to try out your theory or not"?

Sam wrapped one arm around her waist bringing her closer as he cupped her chin. "Yes, but only if you're sure, Mercedes no pressure," whispering as he thumbed her lips making them part.

"I'm sure, Sam," she whispered back lowering her head as he moved his upward. She felt him moved his hands up and down her back as she cupped his face drawing him deeper into the kiss. She nibbled his top lip hearing a low groan escape from his throat.

Sam backed out of the touch, his lips wandered across her chin and jawline making their way to his spot. "God I miss holding you, Mercedes." He nipped her sensitive skin behind her ear making his mark visible again. Hearing her whimper he traced it loving until her whimpers turned into soft moans as she leaned into his kisses. Sam repeated himself behind the other ear, before Mercedes placed a hand to his chest backing away. "Cede"? Sam whispered his hands dropping to his side. _I knew this was too good to be true._

Mercedes took a breath and started to untie her robe. Shrugging it off as Sam hands began caressing her thighs. Their eyes met before Sam took off his tank. Mercedes gave him a small smile; her fingers tracing the outline of his collarbone before diving into the cavern between his pecs. Mercedes scooted back lowering her head as her lips followed the trail her fingers left.

Sam hissed as she flicked her tongue over his nipple. "I like your nightshirt. Ro…Roger is always superior to Stewie." He sighed feeling her soft touch make its way down his happy trail.

Mercedes' lips wandered to the other nipple. "You'd probably like it better if it was off, huh."

"There's no rush."

Mercedes chuckled sitting up to look at him. "Sam, don't play like you don't wanna rip…"

In three seconds, Sam took off her nightshirt and had flipped her onto her back, his weight pressing her deep into the firm mattress. "I love you, Mercedes." He breathed before ramming his mouth to hers as he maneuvered himself between her legs.

Mercedes broke the kiss gasping for air. She felt Sam's lips roam south as his hands cupped her breasts. She let out a sigh of pleasure as his mouth captured her right nipple. Her legs opened wider at the force of him grinding himself against her. She felt herself start to leak and realized Sam must have felt it too as he went to the twin nipple and a hand slipped into her underwear.

He released a loud groan as he slipped a finger inside of her plumping her a few times before slipping out to taste her. Sam sucked her essence off his finger; backed away sitting back on his legs. He hooked his fingers on the band of her panties, their eyes met again; Sam slowly pulled butterfly print garments off, neither of them breaking their gaze. He moved off the bed and into the bathroom without a word.

Mercedes sat up on her forearms confused. "Uh, Sam…"

"Be right there, you can get started if you want!"

Mercedes chuckled rolling her eyes as her hand moved in between her legs.

Sam rummaged through the vanity drawers. "Damnit is has to be here!" he cursed softly as he sucked on the Fisherman's Friend he popped in his mouth. Running the candy over the back of his teeth he opened the last fated drawer. On top was a square golden wrap.

Mercedes opened her eyes to find Sam's lopsided grin smiling down at her. "Don't mind me, I like to watch," he smirked.

Mercedes burst out laughing, "You took you long enough." She offered him her finger which he licked greedily. "I still need help though," she smiled slyly.

Sam moved back between her legs. Laying down he spread her lips wide he dove in.

Mercedes bit her lip as her eyelids fluttered. _God I missed his mouth. _She gasped loudly as the tip of her clit was nipped then sucked hard. A slow creeping heat made her juices flow freer. "Sam…what…what is that," she cries out when he stuck two fingers inside her.

"My fingers," Sam mumbled as they picked up speed.

"Not that," she flicked his forehead which made him let go of her clit that felt like it was on fire. "What are you doing with your mouth"?

Sam stuck the cough drop between his teeth showing it to her before returning it to his mouth. "Fisherman's Friend, Mercedes. You like"? he lowered his head, replacing his fingers with his mouth.

Mercedes gripped the sheets, "Yes," she croaked. She ran her fingers threw his locks before pressing his head closer to her. She heard him groan as his tongue flicked in and out of her. His fingers of one hand giving her a thrust when his tongue came out the other rubbing her clit with such friction Mercedes was sure between that and the Fisherman's Friend he pussy was on fire. Squeezing his head between her thighs she came a few minutes later.

He pinched her butt twice for her to let him go. "You wanna taste," Sam smirked as he rose up over her. Mercedes nodded panting, tiny beads of sweat appeared at her temples. Sam cupped her face with his hand while wrapping his arm around her waist, gathering her to him. "You make me so happy, Mercedes," he whispered softly stroking the apple of her cheeks. "You know that right"? Sam eyes blinked back tears as he searched hers.

"I know, Sam." Mercedes said simply.

He leaned in for a kiss, feeling her hand guide his sheaved member inside her. Sam's hand slipped from her face fisting the pillow she laid her head on. He groaned trying to keep still as Mercedes thrusts against him. If he moved he was going to come and her menthol heated pussy was taking him over sooner than he ever expected.

"Sam, are you going to make me do all the work," Mercedes asked looking up at him.

"No," he snapped groaning gripping the sheets. Sweat ran down the sides of his face as he struggled to keep from loosing his load too soon. "I just want to take my time." He lied. He thrust back meeting hers. Sam wrapped her legs around his waist. His strokes finally taking over and her cries began.

Low at first then louder and louder with each spot hitting thrust, Mercedes gasped closing her eyes as she clung to him. She felt his gentle kisses being placed all over her body as his hands went to her hips grinding her hard against him. Her hips met him at every stroke making his groan answer her moan. Mercedes mouth searched for his, her small hand gripping his face as they shared a passionate kiss. Sam was on the edge, he fisted some of her hair as his teeth scraped her bottom lip when she dared to close her mouth to him.

Mercedes felt her release coming and her back began to arch automatically. Sam growled as Mercedes' walls squeezed his jerking member of every last seed. Placing his face in the crook of her neck he collapsed on top of her where she held him. Minutes past before he rolled off her and sat up. Sam looked at the seed filled condom; some had seeped out the top. He took is off, tossing it into the bin and wiped his member clean before rejoining Mercedes on the bed.

"The verdict, Judge," he smiled pulling her close.

"It was really good," Mercedes laughed, "especially that friend of yours."

Sam pecked her bruised and swollen lips. "Yeah I saw it on some British show, decided to check it out," his hands doing a circular motion over her backside gathering her, if even possible, closer to his chest, not wanting to let her go.

Reading his mind, Mercedes cupped his cheek, stroking it lovingly. "I won't leave until you're asleep, Sam." She smiled sadly.

"Then I'm not going to sleep," he placed his head against her forehead. "And you can't leave this bed." He watched her chuckle softly, closing her eyes. "I know we can't go back to the beginning, but can we start from now, can't we…" he let out a soft whimper when she shook her head.

"We still need a lot of work, Sam…" Mercedes whispered keeping her eyes closed.

Sam pulled her closer, "I know but…but we love each other that's all that matters right…so move in with me and the kids and we can still go to therapy…" He stopped when Mercedes place a small finger over his lips.

Mercedes opened her eyes gazing deeply into his, "Please don't ruin this moment, Sam. Just let it be, what it is, okay." She closed her eyes again and wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head underneath his chin.

Sam chewed on his bottom lip thinking for a few moments, "What is it then…this"? He asked backing out of her embrace. "Was this…" he voice cracked. "Was I just a fuck"?

Mercedes glanced away before answering, "Sam, we were having fun testing out your theory. Don't make this about love…"

"It is about love, it's always about love, Mercedes 'cause I just made love to you. I love you and…" Sam sat up, "you used me."

Mercedes sat up next to him, "No, Sam just please," she begged him pulling at his arm to lay with her again. "don't make this a big deal. We both got caught up in the moment. We missed each other, yes, I'll give you that." She cupped his cheek as if pleading for him to understand. "But this can't mean what you want it to mean, Sam. We are not at that point yet."

Sam shuddered closing his eyes on the verge of tears. "It going to be a long time before we get to that point, huh." He didn't need to open his eyes to know his ex was nodding. "Can…can…can I just hold you and pretend we are there."

Mercedes sucked in her breath as a single tear fell over the bridge of his nose. "Of course, Sam," she whispered moving back against him and wrapping her arms around his waist; rubbing his back as he trembled slightly. She felt him gather her closer to his body burying his face in her hair; she too wishing that they were at that point as well.

Thirty minutes later Sam was sound asleep. Mercedes slipped her house shoes on before kissing Sam's brow. She left the room tying the robe around her, Mercedes made her way through the darken apartment. The foyer/hall light was on as she turned the corner and came face to face with Simon.

"Simon, baby what are you doing up"? Mercedes gasped as her son's presence startled her.

"Better question, Mom, why are you here," the teen replied.

Mercedes cocked her head to the side. "You want to try that tone again." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Dad just got out of a four month depression, Mom, because you couldn't accept his flowers. Now this," he pointed to her dress. "I heard you guys; it's not fair to do this to him."

"Simon, what we do is none of your…"

"Yes, it is when you are the one taking care of your siblings, washing clothes, cooking and cleaning, helping with homework, because your dad can't get out of the funk your mother caused." Simon whispered harshly; his light brown eyes full of tears.

Mercedes stepped forward to embrace her eldest, Simon hastily backed away. "Simon, why didn't you call me or tell me when you came for your visits," she asked lowering her arms defeated.

Simon shook his head, "Someone has to be the man of the house, Mom; you taught me that." He headed back to his room leaving Mercedes alone with her thoughts on why she came in the first place.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Ones You Love Chapter 9 **by Yinx1

* * *

><p>Mercedes eyes crossed for the third time reading the nutrition facts of the newest sugary cereal Brianna wanted. She couldn't focus on anything not after what happened two days ago. Sam had called her the next morning wanting to talk about their night together. She avoided the subject until he cried out at her. <em>"We have to talk about what happened sometime, Mercedes, now or at our session! You will talk to me!"<em>

She sighed heavily tossing the cereal into the basket there was no use trying to focus on nutrition when everything seemingly crumbled around her. Simon was giving her the silent treatment which she sadly admitted to herself was worse than when Nathan did his. He was her first born and though she loved all her children equally he held a special section of her heart. Mercedes thought blindly of a plan to avoid the session this evening but wasn't one. Lost in thought she pushed the cart down the aisle.

He had been right about Sam's depression after the flower incident. Mercedes had called Noah to confirm, they were going to meet later today so he could tell her more.

Mercedes pushed her basket to the end of the rows still lost in thought when she rammed another cart.

"I am so sorr... Anthony," Mercedes eyes widen as she took the more rugged and worldly look of her ex-boyfriend. Anthony former thin frame had bulked up some to resemble a tennis player or cyclist physique. Mercedes did a double take at the handsomer he had become.

"Mer...Mercedes hi. Wow you look great, how are you"? His hazel eyes twinkled as he gazed at her.

"Thank you, I'm fine; how about you? You look good." She smiled back genuinely. "What are you doing here"?

"Doing a little shopping," he pointed out the obvious with an infectious smile.

Mercedes chuckled, "Duh, Mercedes," she rolled her eyes at herself. "Me too, my daughter wanted this new cereal..."

"Was hoping it was one of your kids," he picked up the cereal box with Disney Princess on it, "Though it's fitting."

Mercedes felt her face flush, "So how's is everything"?

He set the cereal box back in the basket, "I take the good with the bad," Anthony sighed. "My job sent me overseas for a bit after we broke up. But I'm back for..." He paused taking her in; she had somehow gotten prettier. He smiled thinking of a way to get her back into his life. He was a fool to ever let her go because he thought he couldn't compete with her ex for her. "You, how have you been and the kids"?

"I've been great," Mercedes lied. "My kids are doing well they are happy," she put on a fake smile.

Anthony looked at her curiously. "And your ex," he whispered. "You still in love with him."

Mercedes adverted her eyes, "I...I don't know what am or what we are," she sighed sadly. "We are in consoling."

"Consoling! I don't get it Mercedes you divorced him."

"Yeah, I thought about giving it a second try, I love him…"

Anthony scoffed, "Yes, I know that you love him but just because…" he stopped wondering if he should continue. "Why are you going back to him; don't you remember what he did to you..."

"Yes, of course I do I just…" she snapped unintentionally. "I don't know why either, some things are just familiar with him that is seems easier to go back."

"I thought you had better respect for yourself, Mercedes," Anthony challenged her. "Going back to the man who didn't give a rat's ass about you or your kids, he didn't care then, why do you think he'll care about you now"?

Mercedes swallowed hard at his true words shaking her head. "I need to go Anthony," she removed her basket and herself away from the confrontation.

"Mercedes, here," Anthony handed her a card. "If you ever want to talk I'm here. No matter what you decide, okay."

"Thanks," she mumbled taking the embellish card and hurrying away, looking back only when she was at the end of the dividing aisle. Anthony had gone on with his shopping. Mercedes looked down at the card in her hand.

She had only told one person about what really had changed her and it was Anthony. Probably because he was the only one that didn't know Sam so it was like talking to her own personal therapist. She kept the secret so long once it was out she felt a massive weight was lifted off her, and she could finally breathe again. Well until Sam wanted her back.

Mercedes rummaged through her purse for her phone.

_"Hello."_

"Can you meet me at the McDonald's up front"? She asked Anthony.

_"Sure see you in five,"_he said.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Anthony met her in five minutes like he said sitting down in a back booth, she had chosen, with his grocery bags and a small coffee.

"So, tell me about the job overseas..." Mercedes began trying to be the cheerful self she once was with him.

"How bad is it with your ex, Mercedes," Anthony interrupted knowing even though she called him she wouldn't bring up what she wanted to talk about.

Mercedes didn't flinch with his harshness nodded as she found her words. She was glad he took the first step. "Thank you for meeting with me...I've…I have…I think I made a mistake, a huge mistake."

He placed his hands over hers, "What"?

"I know what I did was wrong and I regretted it once we started talking afterwards. I just wished I didn't and now Simon's is angry at me."

"Mercedes, what did you do"?

She removed her hands from his and started her habit of picking at her nail polish, "I had sex with Sam," her voice barely heard over the noise in the café.

Anthony sat back shaking his head. "Why," he whispered watching her shudder at the seemingly easy question.

Mercedes shoulders sagged with a huge sigh, "I think I was lonely I needed comfort something. I haven't had sex since Bree was born and that was almost eight years ago. Special friends and fingers can only get you so far."

"A Webster like dictionary can be written about that," Anthony's eyes lit up seeing her crack a real smile. He continued his tone serious, "I get you were lonely, Mercedes, but that doesn't mean you can disrespect yourself by going back to him."

"I know and I regretted what we did." She looked up at him, "We talked afterwards and he wanted us to push harder to get back together. I realized I don't know if I want that anymore," she sighed, feeling tears form in her eyes. "Then Simon told me about what happen when his father gave me that room full of flowers; Sam went through months of depression after I told him to leave me alone."

"But he didn't leave you alone, he kept pursuing you; we were still in a relationship. I'm sorry, Mercedes but he can't just have everything he wants. He had you remember, you were his wife and he threw it all away for a one night stand…"

"It wasn't a one night stand, Anthony," Mercedes sighed again. "Sam had been talking to her since Nathan was one. I stepped in on them Skyping one night. He told me it was nothing and I believed him…and that's when the late nights at the office started. I've known for a long time what was happening in my marriage but it didn't hit me until I saw it with my own eyes."

The two in the booth grew quiet as children screamed and laughed around them.

Anthony hazel eyes looked around him not knowing what to say to her. "Mercedes you deserve better and the fact that you are finally realizing it is a good thing."

"I still love him though," she said as the first tear fell.

"You should love yourself first, putting your feeling aside for his is not right."

"What should I do about our therapy sessions"?

"Tell the truth, and if he doesn't accept it then you have to let him go. You can still be in love with someone that is not right for you, hell I'm still in love with you and you're in love with your ex," Anthony said shaking his head. "Everyone loves something that they can't have, but is it the best thing for you."

* * *

><p>Sam ran his hands over his face still lying in bed in early afternoon. Turning over and stretching out fully over the bed, he could still smell her. He sighed loudly taking the pillow she laid on into his arms. It still pained him that she had told him that she couldn't move in with him. He admitted to himself the next day that he had pushed a little too hard with that request. It was a moment of weakness for her and he had taken advantage of that. He was sorry that he had suggested it.<p>

Sam called her wanting to say he was sorry about the proposal but she didn't take his calls. He tried he son's phone when she picked up but he had lost it yelling at her for not taking his calls. Regretting it as soon as he hung up on her, their therapy session was going to interesting.

Getting out of bed, Sam headed in for a quick shower. He dressed and stepping out of his room saw the tail end of Brianna backpack as they went for the front door.

"What, no breakfast or goodbye, Dad, we're off to school," he teased looking at them as he took a loaf of bread from the bread box.

"Dad, it's like eight twenty we have to be at school at nine," Simon said pointing to the digital clock on the microwave.

Sam did a double take at the clock. "Huh, guess I over slept…well what about break—," he opened the refrigerator grabbing the eggs.

"We already ate, Daddy," Brianna chimed shifting her weighed down backpack impatiently.

Sam placed the carton on the countertop glancing at the sink filled with cereal bowls, "K, how about lunch mone—" he felt for his wallet in the back of his slacks.

Nathan tossed him the brown leather pouch, "Got fifteen dollars we're set," he opened the door.

His father caught the wallet, "Alright, I see we need to have a discussion about mines and yours, again," Sam started to scold but was met by the children's exclamations.

Quinn hugged her niece and nephews as she made her way in. "Okay, I do have gifts for you but they have to wait til after school," she set down gift bags from high end stores.

The Sam kids eyed the expensive bags greedily saying a reluctant goodbye to their father and Aunt. Quinn bright smile followed them out it turned into a frown when she side-glanced Sam.

"Milk and sugar, Little Brother," she quickly drawled at him walking to the dining table.

Sam rolled his eyes as he started the coffee maker, "What do you want, Quinn." Not liking when his sister popped up unannounced.

Quinn sat down opening her giant tote bag to the makeup compartment and started reapplying her lipstick, "No hi, how was your trip? How's your wife or baby, which you haven't seen yet."

Sam finished and sat down across from her, "I've been busy."

"Yeah, you sure have trying to get back with Mercedes. You need to stay away from her she doesn't want your sorry ass," Quinn admired herself in the compact using her pinky to wipe excess lipstick from the corners of her mouth.

"She sure wanted me the other night." He winked set a mug in front of her.

"Ever think she's confused and doesn't know what she wants," she put the compact back in her purse and took a long drag from the mug. "You giving in, is nothing new, only made it more complicated. You can't control yourself when you're around her."

"I can say the same for you." Sam stated simply.

"We were in the eighth grade, Sam, besides she told me she was straight before thing got too heated," Quinn's hazel eyes narrowed, "That's not the point you need to stay away from her."

"Why? And where is this coming from, did she tell you about what happened"?

"No…she hasn't called me in two days…we're best friends she never goes this long without a call or text…even on your honeymoon I got something," her shoulders showed her heavy sigh.

"Look, Mercedes is a grown ass woman she knows what she's doing…" Sam began.

"Not when you're pressuring her, Sam! When was the last time you thought about her feelings"?

"I always do!" Sam sat up straighter defending himself. "She says she loves me and I love her so we can get back together, it's simple."

"Do you though…love her…or is it just the idea of her, of losing her"?

Sam opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"Things change, people change, Brother. I watched you ignore her for years always down in that little mancave of yours, while she had to be the mother and father to your children. I don't know why cause Mercedes did everything for you. But with you, you came first then your job then your painting then her if she was so lucky." Quinn kept her eyes on him as she watched him think on her words. "Something in the back of my mind told me you were having an affair but I held you up that you were just a Tool that got lucky."

Sam's eyes flashed red, "Look I don't need you telling me what I already know! I want her back; that's all that matters," he jerked himself from the table back to the kitchen dumping his still hot coffee.

"Interesting…" Quinn called after him.

Sam groaned, "What"?

Quinn moved from the dining table to the bar of the open kitchen, "I know things, Samuel, and I know you…" she began.

"You took one course of psychology at Yale, Quinn you are not a shrink."

Quinn smirked, "I know more than you and that's a fact." Sam rolled his eyes turning away from her busying himself by making his lunch for work. "Who suggested counseling, Sam," she asked him quietly.

"Mercedes, she said she would try it out to see—"

"The idea of going to a shrink in hopes of getting back together was yours," Quinn watched him pause at spreading Mayo on his sandwich. "Look, what I'm saying is you cheated on her for a reason Sam, you may want to figure out what that reason was before trying to get her back. Besides you're single guy now, go out date messing around is what you do best," she low blowed. "Why not give single life a try…see where it takes you and…and if it leads you back to each other, then okay; if not…"

Sam slammed the butter knife down, "Okay, fine I'll…I'll think about it! Happy"?

"Ecstatic. Oh by the way my company is planning to buy yours and I'm here basically to tell you that you're out of a job," she shrugged sipping her coffee contently as Sam started yelling.

"THE FUCK! YOU'RE BUYING US OUT…I'M FIRED!"

Quinn set down her mug patiently, "You have two days to get your shit out but we are will to give you six month's pay. Isn't it nice that family is telling you this"?

Sam stopped yelling blinking, he had dreamed of quitting his job now for years to just work on his craft. Now was his chance to change his life around fully. "Thank you," he whispered with a huge grin.

"Huh"?

"Thanks. I've wanted to quit my job for years now I get paid to quit."

Quinn's shoulders sagged, "Damnit, you took the fun out of me firing you; it's not fair," she whined.

"Life's hard, Sis." Sam smiled taking a bite of the lunch sandwich not needing it anymore.

* * *

><p>She looked around the crowded restaurant finally spotting her ex's best friend waving at her from a booth. Mercedes walk over as Noah Puckerman stood up giving her a warm kiss on the cheek.<p>

"Glad you could make it, Cedes," Noah's light brown eyes twinkled as they scooted into the booth.

"Yeah, I didn't think you would meet me, because you and Sam are so close." Mercedes picked up the menu and started to scan it.

"You and I were close before Sam even called me his best friend." Noah smiled picking up a menu. "Okay so this place has the amazing chicken parm. You'll flip your shit, my friend."

"Sounds good, I'll take your advice, Mr. Food Critic." Mercedes smiled setting down the menu.

Their waiter came over and the two ordered as the conversation went to family and jobs.

"I am so happy for you and Santana! A baby, WOW! You two having been trying so long to get pregnant."

"Yeah, I told her she won't have to lift a finger until the baby's here, we want a smooth pregnancy." He smiled sadly thinking about his wife. "There have been so many miscarriages…"

Mercedes smile faltered, "Yes…well…miscarrying a life can be very hard on a woman; it…it does take time for her to feel good about herself again."

"Yeah, I've been patient waiting for her to come around after the last one…I told her we should just stop trying and just enjoy each other, you know, then this…three months, longest time she's ever kept one."

"Well I'm so happy for you…both of you." Mercedes said, "You deserve to be happy."

"So do you," Noah transitioned from his life to hers. "Sam's my best friend but he's a lovable asshole."

Mercedes giggled, "Sam does have his good and bad moments."

"More bad than good, loosing you, anyway, yeah it's true about the depression Simon told you about, four months."

Mercedes sat back, "Why didn't anyone tell me."

Their food came.

"In my opinion he deserved it." Noah dove in to the chicken, "He cheated on you remember he needed to squirm."

Mercedes started to cut up her dinner, "This coming from his best friend."

"So," Noah chewed, "You act like an ass you gonna be treated as an ass. Rule one in my book."

Mercedes nodded taking her first bite. "Oh my god, Noah, this is good."

"Told ya," he smiled already a quarter done with his dish.

"Do you think Sam and I could ever get back to the way things were"? She asked after a few minutes.

Noah shook his head, "No." He took another bite and swallowed before continuing. "Not the way things were before, because that's what got you in this divorce…but maybe you can start new. But if you asking me, I think both of you need to take a step back for a while, both of you making sure you are doing this for the right reasons."

Mercedes chewed her food slowly and thoughtfully.

* * *

><p>As Sam predicted the session was off to an interesting and quiet start.<p>

"Well, how was your art show, Mr. Evans," Dr. Kincaid asked scribbling on her legal pad. Her eyes flicked back and forth between the silent couple.

"Good, I sold about all my collection this time." Sam nodded as he rung his hands glancing nervously at Mercedes who sat next to him but kept her distance.

"That's good news, isn't it, Ms. Jones." Kincaid's eyes held hers. "Did you make it to Mr. Evans show"?

"I did. Sam is very talented," Mercedes gave her a false smile.

"Yeah, I almost thought she wasn't going to show but…yeah and we had a talk too. We figured out that we use a sex rug," said Sam.

Kincaid raised an eyebrow behind her think horn rimmed glasses, "Excuse me"?

"A sex rug, we sweep all our problems under the rug of great sex…really really great sex," Sam couldn't help but smile.

"I see," Kincaid wrote again in her notebook. "And did you two have really…really great sex"?

"Yeah," Sam smiled leaning forward, "I mean we talked it out and the sex was even better than any angry or make-up sex I've ever had."

"And what about you, Ms. Jones, did you enjoy the _really really great sex_"?

Mercedes glanced at Sam before answering. "I did at the time…" she began softly.

"But you had second thoughts afterwards"? Kincaid asked softly.

Mercedes nodded and turned her attention to Sam, "I'm so sorry, Sam, I never should have come to you, it was a stupid mistake that I wish I could take back."

Sam blinked, "We are making progress, Mercedes. Yeah it might not be the right step," he glanced at the doctor, "but us having sex isn't a mistake."

"Yes it was." Mercedes whispered sadly, "I can't keep going back to you, and this relationship."

"You said you wanted to work this out, you said you love me!"

"And I do but I have to love myself first, and when I'm with you it's impossible to do." Mercedes sighed turning back to the doctor, "I want to change our strategy. Can you help us move on from each other"?

"MOVE ON!" Sam cried, "What kind of stupid shit is that!" Sam was up on his feet towering over his ex as she retreated into the seat cushions.

"The idea of loving myself first isn't stupid, Sam." Mercedes said in a strong yet quiet voice.

"It is stupid cause I'm not there, I want you back why can't you see that! I moved to be closer to you and for our kids, I suggested counseling, I mean what more do I have to do to get you to come back where you belong"?

"Mr. Evans could you please sit," Kincaid asked writing frantically in the notepad.

"I'm my own person, Sam, and I sure as hell don't belong to you!"

Sam ran both hands over his face as he sat back down, "Look I know you don't belong to me, but you were my wife, Mercedes."

Mercedes kept her focus on the doctor's pen, "We need to find ourselves again before we can make this work. We need to take a step back and really know if this is what we want."

"What step back…we are going forward," Sam was on his feet again. "Why is there always an excuse with you, when we are making progress or it's something you don't want to do? _"Can't come and see your show, Sam something came up."_ Own up to your shit, Woman!"

Mercedes sat up straighter, "I do own up to my mess, Samuel you however don't!"

"What the hell you talking about, Mercedes"?

"The blonde I caught you in our bed with is the same one that you Skyped thirteen years ago," Mercedes cried standing to her feet, "One night weakness my ass, Samuel Declan Evans! You haven't been faithfully to me for thirteen years! And you simple want me to roll over and come back to you LIKE YOU HAVEN'T DONE SHIT!" Old tears spattered her apple cheeks.

Sam blinked as his sins were laid out for the world to see, "How did you know about…"

"Maybe I am stupid thinking I could just let what you did slide like everything else, but I saw you video chat with her and after that the late nights started, me begging you to spend time with your family. The stress from my job and then having to come home and be a married single mother," she let out a loud sob more tears glisten in her eyes. "So fucking forgive me if I ever gave a damn about your art!"

"My work is important to me Mercedes and I wanted to share that with you, but you didn't care. You never cared!"

"You didn't care about me or the kids, why should I care about your little arts and crafts projects"?

"Mr. Evans, Ms. Jones, please sit and calm down," Kincaid tried again but made no effort to help as she kept scribbling on the pad.

"So you really didn't enjoy the art show the other day after you said you were trying to learn…"

"Can you think about someone other than yourself Sam for once? I just told you I knew about your affair and all you can worry about is your hobby!"

Sam's laurel eyes flashed dangerously, "IT'S NOT A HOBBY! I can make a living off it."

"Then do it and stop badgering me with this tortured artist stunt, it's pathetic." She flinch a little as he stepped closer to her, his eyes turning red.

"I am. I'm quit my job, going to be working full time on my arts and crafts," he sneered.

Mercedes took a step back, "Well good glad to see one thing in your life is working out for you."

"It would be more, if you'd stop being a bitch and let us work this out."

"Nice very mature of you, Sam," she scoffed as hurt stung her eyes.

Sam shrugged, "You get what you deserve, why can't you see that."

"Because you are not hearing me, Sam, I need to make sure this is the right step for me," Mercedes stooped down grabbing her purse.

"Well I'm telling you it is…for both of us."

Mercedes shook her head, "It's not, Sam, this," she gestured to the room and doctor, "was a mistake." She turned around to leave, "I think I have realized it now."

Sam rushed in front of her his eyes back to the soft yellow green, "I'm sorry, Mercedes but getting back together is what feels right to me."

"I have to put myself first," she pushed past him and out the door.

Sam watched the door close; he let out a forced laugh, "You know that's the second time she walked out on me." He walked back to the couch picking up his jacket. "After I apologized too…she just can't forgive and forget."

"Mr. Evans, I still think we should continue." Kincaid stood closing her notepad.

"Why? She just walked out, wants nothing…" he put on his blazer.

"Not as couple therapy but just you." She pushed up her glasses, "You need individual help on why you are pushing Ms. Jones so hard to get back with you. There's more to this problem, is there"?

Sam chewed on the inside on his cheek, "All I want is her back where she belongs, and if this helps, fine." He turned leaving.

Kincaid nodded setting her pad down on her desk. She picked up the office phone, smiling when the other end picked up. "Hi, Ms. Jones, how do you feel about individual sessions"?


	10. Author's Response to Recent Reviews

**Author's Response to Reviews**

I've been questioning myself if I wanted to respond to the latest reviews. I think it is a must clear a few things up before I continue writing. I read everyone's reviews as comprehension of the story if I'm getting my points across and nine chapters later I haven't. I do find it curious that most of the reviews side with Sam even though it has been shown since chapter one that he is emotionally, verbally, and a little physically abusive to Mercedes. I just find that curious that most want her back with him even after chapter 8 where I thought Sam was been very selfish and had no regards of her feelings and how confused and unsure of herself. Please know that abuse doesn't always leave flesh wounds and I believe I pointed that out with Mercedes' actions. Regarding Sam's actions in chapter 9 as out of the blue; I do leave hints of what happened before it is actually written out as Masterofjoy pointed that out in another story. Also Gurlchocolate review is pretty much spot on in figuring my couple out, especially Sam, so I had to give you a shout out.

I also don't want this to be a quick _oh we just have to learn how to fall in love again _story. I want to be true to divorce life and situations they may have. Divorce isn't pretty neither is this story and it will take time to rebuild what was lost. Theirs is not cut and dry relationship; feelings do get muddled if you bury them for a long time and sometimes you explode. This is an AU story so my Sam and Mercedes aren't the typical ones you will read about. I feel like they are more real that they both have faults that get in their own way of being happy. Both Sam and Mercedes have skeletons in their closet you have just witnessed a major one of Sam's but what is Mercedes hiding. You'll just have to wait and see or do you already know? Ooooo. I hope this little break cleared up a few things I may have left hanging. Thank you all for the reviews and suggestions.

XD,

Yinx1


	11. Chapter 10

**The Ones You Love Chapter 10 **by Yinx1

* * *

><p>Brianna tip-toed quietly into the dimly lit room three weeks later. Her unicorn Stompeez slippers popped their eyes up with every step. She stopped just inside the doorway as she gazed at her mother.<p>

Mercedes sat in loosely-fitted maternity jeans and an off-the-shoulder butterfly printed top. She dipped a table spoon into a carton of Blue Bells Birthday Cake ice cream. Brianna's favorite. The small child's eyes narrowed watching the spoon head for her mother's mouth.

The youngest Evans marched up to the side of the bed. "Momma are you okay"?

Mercedes glanced away from the melancholy romantic drama she was watching at her daughter, "Yeah, Baby it's just the movie," she sniffed, "what's up"? She wiped away a cold tear that had settled on her cheek.

Brianna crawled up into her mother's high four poster bed as Mercedes paused her movie. Sitting across from her Indian style Brianna took Mercedes hand in her tiny ones.

"What is this about," Mercedes chuckled at the gesture and the serious brow furrowed look of her little one.

Brianna cocked her head to the side studying her mother. Her brothers were right in their own way. Simon had told her that their parents where toxic. She wondered what that meant when she asked Nathan. He told her not to worry that there was always hope they would be together again.

But as her dark amber eyes searched deeper into her mother likes color ones she knew that her sadness wasn't coming from any romantic movie Hollywood could produce. It was a mask and maybe if she could sneak a peek underneath.

"Momma are you happy"? The child asked rubbing her thumbs against her mother's hand mimicking the same gesture Mercedes would do whenever she cried.

Blinking Mercedes nodded. "Of course, Baby," she glanced at their hands before continuing. "The movie is just so sweet I cry every time you know that."

It was Brianna's turn to nod. Not changing her studious expression she said, "Yeah, I know, but you don't watch this movie if you're not sick." She pointed out her observation. "Are you sick Mommy"? Her hands flew up touching her mother's cheeks, forehead and neck.

Mercedes marveled at how much her child probably children watch her. It sunk her heart at how much of a price they had paid for her mistakes.

She removed Brianna's hands from her neck, pulling the child onto her lap. "No, I'm not sick, Bree, maybe a little tired probably, why I started watching it." She jerked her head to the Julia Stiles movie she adored.

"You haven't smiled all day," Brianna told her. Her eyes on the pretty pink ball gown the lead actor wore as she told Eddie she had to go back to America. "This part you cry but you always smile at the end because they get together in the end."

"I do," Mercedes whispered remembering her habits. "I probably cry because I wish it was real life."

"Huh? I don't get it." Brianna looked curiously back at her.

Mercedes shifted uncomfortably under her daughter's watchful gaze, back to the television as if wishing to be talking about anything else in the world. "In real life, Baby Girl, there aren't many happily ever after's." Mercedes sighed heavily as she began to take down her daughter's thick messy braid. "But I hope you find yours."

"You mean marry a prince"?

She fingered combed Brianna's tight ringlets. "Yes, but not just a prince but a man that is good to you." She rummaged through her side table drawer for a comb. "One that will love and care for you."

Brianna played with heart shaped button, "Like a princess," she smiled loving when her mother did her hair.

"Like a person, Brianna." Mercedes found a detangle comb and started at the ends of her child's woven curls. "Mommy, and I'm sure Daddy, treat you like a princess; your prince, Brianna, should show you respect, as well as love, honor as well as care for you."

"Does Daddy do that for you"? She turned her head some to look at her mother.

Biting her lip on the verge of tears she turned the child's head back forward. "He used to," Mercedes mouthed blinking rapidly before changing the subject. "How do you like your Day Camp"?

"I like ballet class and History lesson. But why doesn't Daddy treat you like a person anymore"?

"That's something you have to ask your father Bree Bree."

"I did and he yelled at me." Brianna turned back to her button as she whispered the truth.

Mercedes stopped parting Brianna's hair. "Does he…does Daddy yell at you or your brothers a lot"?

"No only when we ask about you."

"I see." Mercedes finished sectioning then started braiding the first of the four sections. "Daddy probably doesn't like to talk about me," she said finishing the long braid that went to the middle of Brianna's back. "Which is okay you know."

"That's not fair," Brianna complained crossing her small twiggy arms. "He talks about you but I can't."

The corners of Mercedes mouth went up in a sad smile. "Well, I can't change what Daddy does and doesn't want to talk about with you; how about you talk to me about it"?

"I can't talk to you, Mommy."

"And why not Missy," Mercedes huffed, playfully throwing the finished third braid in her daughter's face.

Brianna turned around to face her sitting up on her knobby knees, "'Cause you're my Mommy."

"Bree, you know you can talk to me about anything right." Mercedes cupped her cheek gently.

"Yeah, Mommy, but it's you."

Mercedes sucked in her lips nodding her hand fell back into her lap. "Well still you and your brothers should talk to someone. I have a friend that would like you to talk to her. How's…how's that"? Her mouth struggled to make a smile.

"Okay and, Mommy, you can talk to me if you want too," she added brightly.

"Thank you, I will take you up on that soon let me finish you hair so you don't go back to you fathers looking like a damn BeBe Kids."

"I wanna look like BeBe kids," Brianna ran her fingers through the frizz.

"Fine with me," Mercedes rolled her soft browns getting out of bed.

"Mommy, no come back." Brianna grabbed her mother's wrist. Mercedes chuckled sitting back down. "Do my hair please I don't want to look like them."

"Okay fine." Mercedes motioned for the child to turn around.

"Mommy, can I stay with you this week," Brianna whispered as her mother finished the final braid.

"You know you can't Brianna; it's your dad's week."

"But he's not going to be there."

Mercedes slowly fasten a bow shaped barrette, "What do you mean he's not going to be there"?

"He's never home he sends Miss Sugar over to look after us sometimes. But Simon usually does it." Brianna confessed.

Mercedes swallowed hard. Here was Simon taking the roll of his father again. Mercedes could feel nothing but anger towards her ex. "I see well you and your brothers are going to stay here." She moved off her bed. "Until Daddy can get his fuc-…act together." She walked into her bathroom and began washing her face. The tear stains were starting to harden.

Her little shadow followed her. "Mommy, why don't you want to live with Daddy anymore"? Brianna leaned against the vanity watching her mother scrub her face.

Mercedes squinted through soap suds eyes. "Huh"?

"If you lived with daddy then I wouldn't have to be alone anymore Nathan and Simon too." She rested her elbows on the vanity, her face in her hands.

"It's complicated situation, Bree Bree, and you are very young."

Her daughter huffed stomping her foot, "I'm not I'm seven in a half. I know more than you think I do."

Mercedes snorted, "And what do you know about mommy and daddy business, Smartbutt." She rinsed her face patting it dry with a soft white towel.

"I know you and daddy love each other but you also yell at him a lot; is it because he cheated on you"?

"Some of it yes," Mercedes said. "And some of what he didn't do."

"Like what"?

"Remember that time you had your first recital at four years old. And daddy couldn't make it because he had to work late."

"Yeah."

"Just things like that, baby. Something's like your very first recital shouldn't be missed."

"Oh. So are you and daddy going to be together." She persisted.

"I don't know, Brianna, we both are on separate paths right now."

"Oh okay," she thought a while, "when your paths come together again we can be a family again."

Mercedes smiled pulling her daughter close and tight. "We are a family, Brianna. Just because daddy doesn't live with me and I don't live with daddy doesn't mean we are not a family."

"Like a special family." Brianna muttered into her mother's abdomen before looking up at her face.

"Yes, one that loves you very…very much. Don't you ever worry about how I love you."

* * *

><p>The sketch paper balled up landed perfectly in the hamper. The owner let out a loud frustrated groan as his head slammed onto the desk.<p>

He was out of ideas. No thanks to her. "Stupid woman," he cursed under his breath then shook his head silently cursing himself. It wasn't like he planned to be busy and barely home at the exchange.

Mercedes had called him telling him he could see his kids when he could find the time.

He had time for them, it was just seeing them, especially Brianna, reminded him of what he couldn't have; of what he lost. She looked so much like her mother he was turning his anger and frustration unto her. He decided it was better if he didn't see them at all.

Sam moaned raising his head his eyes fell on a silver plated frame that housed his family his happy family. Well not really all that happy family as the picture portrayed.

He saw the light had left her eyes as she smiled holding a giggling three year old Brianna. His children were happy but she wasn't, closing his eyes regretting why he couldn't see it before.

Mercedes was his first everything, love kiss, made love to. Sure she could complain like when she would accuse him of spending more time in the studio and not with her and the kids. He did, he'd admit, spend more time with his art. It was the only thing that made him feel anymore.

Sam sat up staring at the blank sketch pad wishing somehow he could fill it with his work. Nothing came and it had been three weeks since she called him last and five since her storm out of the therapy session. Her needing time for herself.

His laurel eyes wandered to her lifeless shell in the picture. He gave her time that whole year to come back to him and she went through with the divorce anyway. Yeah he was wrong in having the affair but no one should blame him. It wasn't his fault. This is not my fault he'd say to himself.

_Then who's fault was it cause I remember your dick in those women?_His subconscious would always ask.

He never had an answer.

Sam stood up giving up on the new project he had been trying to start for over a month. He strode over to the kitchenette pouring him a bowl of Trix. A sly smile came to his face.

_We really did have great sex_he thought.

_So why'd you sleep around if the best sex you ever had came from your wife?_

Sam shook his head grabbing milk a spoon taking all to the table.

His subconscious asked again.

"I don't know," he muttered to himself, "maybe I wanted something different. I'd be damn if I was stuck with just chocolate for the rest of my life and not taste caramel or an Asian flare."

He chuckled mentally picturing a grasshopper in freshly pressed Victorian suit shake his solemn head.

His eyes went back picture frame. "Maybe I should give her time…this time. Time enough to know she should be with me." Sam nodded his approval of his plan. Mercedes would be back where she belonged and he'd have what he wanted.

His phone rang he recognized the number but couldn't place it with a face. "Hello"?

_"Hi, Samuel."_

Upon hearing the voice Sam's heart flipped and his stomach dropped. "I told you not to call me again," he stated calmly but felt his blood pressure rise.

_"I know but I missed you and I know you missed me. It's been almost a year since we've been together six months since we last talked."_"And I would like to keep it that way."

_"Samuel, we both know that's not what you want. If it was you would have hung up by now."_Sam sighed knowing he should but he couldn't make his thumb move to press the button nor his arm to take the phone away from his ear. But his body wasn't taking directions.

_"I thought so,"_ she said smugly. _"Look, Samuel, we can pick up where we left off no questions asked. Nothing mentioned about this game of wanting your wife back. Just us."_

"I do want my wife back."

_"Interesting and all, but I'll do this we will go back to the way things were I know you like to have it all you want it all. Self bastard,"_ she teased. _"I'll go back to being your mistress if you want me too. You can have your wife since you want it so badly."__  
><em>  
>"I don't want a mistress!" Sam hissed.<p>

_"You want a wife I understand I can be both if you want. Maybe the next time I sleep in your bed we won't be disturb."_

Sam eyes closed as he relived it. He never wanted to hurt her in what he did. "I didn't know she would be home early she never had before."

_"Yes almost like she knew or was tipped off because I've been waiting thirteen years and she never knew it was me."_"She knew something was going on. Said so in our session. She just realized what when she caught us."

_"We have to be more careful next time."_

"I never said we are doing this again."

_"Never said we weren't," _she pointed out_. "Please, Samuel, you're a man when was the last time you got some."_"A month ago with Mercedes."

Silence can from the other end. _"How was it," _she asked recovering_. "Was she better than me."__  
><em>  
>"She was always better than you, why would you think this time would be any different." Sam spat bitterly.<p>

_"Is it because you love her."_

"Yeah, I guess that has a part in it."

_"A part... Is that why you can't let me go."_

"I can let you go, I did; I told to not to call me!"_  
><em>  
><em>"Yet no dial tone. Well the offer still stands, Samuel. I want you and you want me. You just need to come to your senses."<em>

"I am in the right mind, besides if everything goes well she'll be back where she belongs in a few months time."_"Then you won't need me then."_

Sam sighed, "I don't know after what happens she won't want anything to do with me. I should at least try."

_"And you will need me to fulfill your wife's duties."_

Sam was silent not knowing if he should give her another chance if Mercedes gave him one.

_"Let me know if you want just her or both," she hung up._Sam's arm finally moved.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Jones, I was hoping that we well you might wanna talk to me this session." Kincaid sighed sadly.<p>

Mercedes turned her attention from the window that over looked a zen garden. "I'm sorry I just don't feel like talking much." She grimaced.

"Well, I don't like to take my patients that don't talk money, Ms. Jones."

Mercedes nodded. "What do you want to know"?

"In order to help you to the best of my ability anything and everything you wish to share with me." Mercedes turned her attention back to the garden. "The beginning is always a good place," she smiled reassuringly after Mercedes didn't start talking.

Mercedes chewed one her bottom lip, "You when you're a little girl you are given tea sets and dolls to play with and sometimes a dress to play dress up in. They tell you to be kind sweet loving in hope that one day you will meet someone that will treat you the same. The fact is I'm not a little girl and I'm still waiting."

"You mean like a prince/princess type thing"?

Mercedes nodded. "The fact is there's no such thing a prince charming. Every girl wants her prince to treat her like a queen, hell I would probably take princess. But really all we want is respect to be loved and cared for treated like human being not a personal servant and blow up doll."

Kincaid stared at her, "Yeah your right," she sniffed but hid it in."

"I had to tell my daughter that a couple weeks ago. What kind of person tells their seven-year-old that there's no Prince Charming waiting to sweep you up to his castle. Tell her that there are no happily ever after's."

"A realist would."

Mercedes sat back in the plush chair her eyes fixed on the waterfall, "I crushed her spirit probably with my bitterness; my name should be Mara."

Kincaid chuckled. "Children are so resilient at that age. And a parent words are law so if you wish her to believe in fairies and wishing wells again all you have to do is tell her and she will believe."

"I hope so that you're right about that." Her eyes went back the the therapist.

"Marriage and lived that happily ever after is another story."

Mercedes let out a loud unbrazen laugh. "Sad thing is after you're married you meet the person you were meant to be with and it's too late. 'Cause now you have to deal with the choices you've made."

"Ms. Jones, you're divorced now." Kincaid pointed out.

"Doesn't matter when you make you bed you need to lie in it. It's sad 'cause you want to be happy you know you deserve it but when you can't be because you've done so much you don't think you should be."

"Is there someone that makes you happy, Ms. Jones"?

"Yes, but I don't need anyone else in my life right now. I need to focus on my kids and helping them get through this especially my boys. Thank you for the references by the way."

"No problem," Kincaid nodded. "Ms. Jones, why can't you have someone the way you are with your kids"?

"I have you."

"I'm also paid by the hour which is almost up. Don't you have family or friends"?

"Yes, but I can't expect them to have time for my screwed up life."

"They're your family. They're are your friends it comes with the title."

"Everyone I know thinks Sam is the scum of the earth. They always end up vent how much they hate him. I don't even hate him that much or at all."

"You have forgiven Mr. Evans?"

"Yes, I knew if I was to ever get over the messiness of the divorce and what…what he did I would have to."

"That is very good of you, Ms. Jones, very noble. Most women have that problem letting it go. Holding on a letting those feelings fester and grow you give the wrong doer power over you."

"Sam doesn't have power over me anymore. And I think I like it that way." Mercedes gave her first smile since individual sessions began.

* * *

><p>"Knock, knock."<p>

Mercedes looked up from her layout floor plan to the soft light brown eyes and white smile of Anthony.

"I brought you lunch." He held up a white paper bag as he stepped inside her doorway.

"That's very kind of you, Anthony, but my partner and I just landed a big account. And I have to get these designs done by midnight in order for them to be FedEx on time. I just don't have time."

"Well you have to make time, Merce, if you are working up to midnight you need something in your stomach. Beside its tacos, can't noc the taco." He set up at the sitting area's coffee table then patted the seat next to him.

Mercedes shook her head; Anthony waggled his eyebrows.

"Merce," he flashed a smile, "give me five minutes."

Bit her lip watching him pull out four small boxes. He opened each one slowly humming a tune. Mercedes smiled nodding as she got up sitting next to him. "So what do you have"?

"Beef, pork, chicken, and even a vegan option. I'm guessing the vegan is all mine," he chuckled at her scrunched up button nose.

The smell of the vegan tacos made her stomach churn. "Yes, they are I'll stick with beef and chicken," she smiled counting out the remaining tacos; taking half and placing them on the napkin he had laid out.

Anthony laughed at her hearty appetite. "Well, I lied really the shell is fried in bacon grease. So what's up with you Ma'am."

"Nothing much, like I said before my partner, Ms. Cohen, and I signed this contract to redo a celebs home."

"Oooo which one." He asked before taking a bite of the vegan taco.

Mercedes covered her mouth as she spoke, "I can't say but she is the sister of the girl that had a 72 day marriage."

"You got to narrow this down Britney had a twenty-four hour marriage." He teased. "So anyways what about you and the kids"?

"We are good it's been over a month since um….well I've looked up a therapist for my kids." Mercedes started but stopped herself.

Anthony raised an eyebrow, "Why"?

Mercedes turned away, "Because I wasn't to only one hurting because of what my ex did. My kids suffered too. I let it happen the longer I stayed with him. They are hurting so much because of me not leaving when I should and they need someone to talk to about it."

"I see and are they taking it well"?

"Yes and no. My Baby is a saint she is so innocent in all this mess it hasn't taken her and I'm grateful every day, and pray every day it stays that way. With Nathan he's a dreamer always has been gets it from his father. But even dreamers have to face reality of things. I think the therapist is helping him the most."

"And Simon," Anthony inquired.

"He turned eighteen yesterday told me there was nothing the therapist is going to tell him that he already knows." Mercedes chuckled.

"So, he won't go."

"Nope, and I'm not going to make him. You know what he told me that night. That Sam and I are toxic. I've never heard those words describe a marriage." She looked back at him as if hoping he would tell her they weren't.

Anthony thought on the few times he had met Sam. Based on those meetups, he had nothing against the man, only why he would ever cheat on her. "Do you think you and Sam are…are toxic I mean"?

Mercedes smiled sadly at her taco, "I think that at one time we were each other's worlds and along the way he was still mine but I wasn't his anymore."

"I'm sorry Mercedes I didn't mean for lunch to go this way." Anthony whispered after a long silence.

"No, it's okay you're easier to talk to than my therapist." She patted his knee. "Which is what she says I need."

"You don't talk," he asked reaching for another taco.

"I try, but usually I just sit there staring at her zen garden. And think."

"On what"?

"Things…life…if I had told Sam sooner of what happened instead of keeping it to myself maybe we could…but like that stupid monkey says "it's in the past."

"That stupid monkey also says you can run from it or learn from it."

"The lessons are just so hard," she gave him a smile.

"I know that Walt guy was deep." They ate in a comfortable silence.

"So have you talked to Sam since your session?"

"No. Not even at Simon birthday we kept our distance, mostly I avoided him until pictures and cake then I left."

"Otherwise…"

"Nothing. I know what he's going to say and I haven't change my mind to what he wants."

"Have you made up your mind on what you want."

"I believe I have." She smiled to herself.

"Good, I'm glad." He sighed with relief. "Merce, I want us to be friends…I hope I'm still in the picture in your new life."

"We…we are friends, Anthony." Mercedes started in on her fourth taco, "And of course you are."

"Great, but I don't want our past to hinder us. I will always care for you but I want us to be friends." He searched her face as he continued.

Mercedes nodded slowly then swallowing, "Alright just friends."

"Well not just friends."

Mercedes blinked realizing what he was asking, "Err friends with benefits?"

"Only if you want too…I mean I guess what I'm trying to say is I want to be there for you in every way." he started to ramble.

"Meaning you don't want me to go back to my ex if I ever get lonely again."

"Yes." Anthony whispered.

"Anthony, I want us to be friends, too but don't you think that is pushing it? I don't want to lose you if you want more and I don't."

"I'm already in that boat, Mercedes. While I was overseas all I could think of I let you go too easily. I wanted you to have the space you wanted and I wanted to forget but I couldn't. Look just forget I brought it up." He went back to his third taco.

"No, look Anthony, I can't say I won't be lonely again because I'm human. But we can try not saying I'm going to because I won't be in that mood any time soon."

"But I can be there in other ways like now, I'm here."

"That's what I would want the most." She smiled, "and maybe a movie night."

"Only if you can stay awake."

There was a knock and in came in medium built Asian woman dressed in a tight pencil skirt and flowing white top that was cut low, with five inch stiletto pumps that made her legs the envy of the whole office. She played with a platinum blonde streak in her dark hair as she entered.

"Mercedes, we had a lunch meeting. Did you forget"?

"Oh no," Mercedes check her mobile, "I am sorry Anthony here surprised me. Anthony Rashad this is my partner Tina Cohen. Tina this is Anthony."

"Hi it's nice to meet you." Tina shook his hand smiling taking in the situation between the two. "How do you know Mercedes"?

"We used to date."

Her smile flattered but she quickly returned it, "Wow, um and you stayed around. There must be something about her men can't seem to let her go." She muttered dryly. "Anyhoo meeting in the conference room in fifteen, it was nice to meet you, Anthony." Her cheerful tone back.

"Yes, I'll be there. I'm sorry, Anthony," Mercedes stood up wiping her hands on a napkin then hurrying over to her desk to find the client's file.

"It's okay Merce. I went way over my five minutes anyway." He cleaned the area.

"Leave the tacos." She laughed. "I didn't mind, I enjoyed talking; you're a very good listener."

Anthony walked over to behind her desk, "Thanks", he kissed her cheek. "Have a good meeting." He left a few seconds later.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Well school's out I'm back with full force *hopfully* I know it's short but it's a setup of what's to come. Hope you enjoyed it. And thank you for the reviews and comments on my last A/N it was great to see your thoughts and theories on the story.


	12. Chapter 11

**The Ones You Love ****Chapter 11 **by Yinx1

* * *

><p>Her eyelids twitched, that was the only thing that moved, that could move freely. It felt like her body was being weighted down by giant ACME anvils. <em>Where was the freakin Coyote when you need him<em>? Everything about her body hurt. It wasn't dull pain or sharp just heavy a pulling down to the middle of the earth pain; it was never ending. She had this feeling before but there was one factor missing and Mercedes was 99.9% sure she wasn't that.

Her eyelids finally opened, so slowly it seems like an eternity. They felt like lead doors. The six o clock alarm sounded, though it was still blurry to her gaze. Startled but unable to show much because of her state, only her eyes widened. Mercedes took a deep ragged and heavy breath, willing herself to move. The consistent buzzing was beginning to give her a headache, which wasn't going to be good.

_Pain on top of pain, just what you need Mercedes. At least turn over so you won't suffocate_, she thought.

A few struggles later she managed to do just that. Mercedes swallowed hard at the feeling wetness and slight stickiness of her night shirt clinging to her lower body. She knew what was wrong without looking down. A single tear leaked out of the corner of her eye. Silently crying for she righted herself turned off the alarm then began the massive cleanup.

* * *

><p>Mercedes stared up at the ceiling, whatever the doctor was going on about fell on deaf ears. <em>I'm pregnant<em>a voice inside her head whispered. She clasped a hand over half her face and began to chuckle, then laugh hysterically shaking her head. "Lying son of a bitch," she cried.

The startled doctor fell silent realizing her monologue wasn't being heard.

Mercedes sat up on the exam table looking at the doctor, "I'm sorry...what"?

"I was saying, Mrs. Jones, that your last three miscarriages left your womb in quite a state." She pointed to the sonogram screen, "You see the scarring of the uterus wall tissue. I'm not sure if you can carry this baby to term."

Mercedes suddenly found the abstract painting on the wall more interesting. "How would one go about...terminating"? Her voice distant and unrecognizable, as the colors of blue and green began to dance off the canvas.

The doctors face sadden handing her patient a paper towel, "Well, it's a procedure at will not take more than two hours. We can do it here in the office," the doctor told her solemnly.

Looking down at her stomach, Mercedes began wiping off the gel, "And you are sure the baby won't live"?

"There's no one hundred percent on these things. Nothing needs to be decided today, Ms. Jones, but as for right now, your baby looks healthy and growing at the normal rate…but things change."

"How much time do I have to…to decide about…" her voice trail off looking at the doctor through the corner of her eyes.

"Well, you are just a few weeks off in the first trimester." She watched the patient take in a slow shallow breath. "I personally can't do abortions after the start of the third trimester unless the mother's life is in danger. I can recommend doctors that do, if you want." She cleared her throat.

Mercedes nodded absent mindly slid off the table. "Okay, I'm going to think about it."

"Of course, Ms. Jones," she quickly jotted things down on a small legal pad. "Here is a list of some prenatal vitamins, for you and your baby while you take your time."

* * *

><p>Sam mumbled in his half sleep as he stumbled to the door of his loft. Opening it to his ex-wife, "Cede, what-" he choked out as she stormed in. "Why don't you come in at three in the morning," he muttered sarcastically. Closing the door turning to face her, he was met with a hard right hook.<p>

He crumpled to the ground, gripping his jaw. Sam ran his tongue around the inside of his mouth feeling to small cut. "THE FUCK! I WAS JOKING, WOMAN," he spat drops of blood on the black mahogany wood floor. Sam looked up at her seeing only anger and disgust in her eyes.

"Mercedes, just hold off on the ass beating until I know what I've done," he held up his hands as if surrendering. He wobbled to his feet shaking his head, still a bit light headed.

She was seething, so he held off on the swift tongue. "I'mma getting a feeling you need to talk," he groaned rubbing his jaw. Sam walked around her, heading toward the kitchen.

"I'm pregnant," she called after him. Sam turned around staring. "Yeah, you stupid asshole, fucking pretending you had a condom on! Knowing the whole damn time you were just doing your worst to get me back. Well, it's not going to work!"

Sam blinked. _A baby_ he stared at her furious face. A smile creep across his lips; he ignored her last words. This was what he needed to get her back to come back to him. Everything was going in his favor he couldn't plan it better if he tried. His heart soared with glee but what scared him was her demeanor angry and irrational. He thought, _what she was thinking.__  
><em>  
>"What…what are you planning to do"?<p>

Mercedes folded her arms across her ample chest and just stared into his green orbs.

It was what he feared, his eyebrows lifted into his hairline. "You are not killing my baby," he closed the space between them so fast that Mercedes took a frighten step back.

"It's my body so you don't have a say!" She stuck her chin up defiantly.

"Half of him is mine so I do have a say!" Sam placed a hand on her abdomen only for her to slap it away, at the same time open palmed his face.

"I don't you ever touch me," she gritted staring at her reddening print on his cheek.

Sam opened his mouth working his jaw over before looking back at her. The cut the inside cheek deepen because of the force. "Look, Mercedes, you are not aborting my child. Doesn't not matter what I think"?

"No, you don't have a say, Sam since you gave me no choice in not wearing a condom…why do you care now, never had before. Is because this," she pointed to her stomach, "may work in your favor"?

"I was…I am here for our first three children Mercedes! Why the hell would I not be here for this one!"?

Mercedes gave him a curt smile, and her beautiful doe-eyes narrowed viciously. "Yet, they have been in my care for almost a month…that sure does sound like you care about them." Her small frame began to shake as she shoved a nail bitten finger in his face.

"You know what, Sam, I think you planned this? This just screams your kind of stupidity. You don't get your way so you do the worst possible thing to get back at them." Mercedes voice wavered as she held back a sob.

"I WORE A CONDOM!" He roared taking a step back because all he wanted to was shake her to make her see reason. He started to pace.

She retorted, "THEN HOW THE HELL DID I GET PREGNANT!? I'M NOT MARY!"

Sam thought back ramming two frustrated and weary hands over his face through his hair then back. He stopped dead. He whispered, "Some of it spilled out. FUCK!" He shook his head again finding himself on the floor again. _The hell did she get these Mayweather type hits._

"And you didn't tell me! So, I couldn't get the morning after pill or just telling me would be so nice so I could wash myself…you are an idiot, Sam Evans."

"I'm sorry it was just a little bit, I didn't think-"

"For damn sure your ass doesn't think," Mercedes spat venomously.

Sam turned away the jab was like a steal heated blade. His gaze turned to the grain in the wood floor, "I was just so... so happy that you seemed to come back to me," he sighed, "to where you belong... It was like we were having a second chance." He gave her a longing look as he pulled himself up.

Mercedes looked away never being able to handle that look he gave her. It tugged at her heart strings, but she need to be tough. Now wasn't the time to be sucker back in by that puppy dog look. She decided to change to subject.

"The doctor said it might not come to term," she gave him the doctor's stats on her situation. "The baby, I mean," she looked at him through her lashes.

Concern shaded his face he stepped closer to her. Sam placed a cautious hand on stomach letting out a quiet sigh of relief that she didn't push him away. "What's happening with our baby, Mercedes"?

Mercedes stared at a cluster of light freckles on his left collarbone. Here is was the prelude question that seemed to open her Pandora's box of secrets. She felt him cup her cheek. She closed her eyes leaning into his hand. This was it she should tell him the why she had caused the distance between them.

She could feel tears water, heaving her lower eyelids. She knew deep down that she had been a major factor of Sam's infidelity. Her secret that had created a divide that helped her ex-husband's heart stray.

Sam could see her weighting the pros and cons as the wheels turned in her head. "Cede, please talk to me."

Mercedes held her tongue from giving a braise laugh. Talk. If only she had talked to him thirteen years ago this would be different things would have been simpler. She would have told him and they would sitting going over baby names not fighting whether or not to terminate. _Baby names._

She whispered, "I've had three previous miscarriages; the more you have the harder it is for women to carry a child to term."

_Mercedes stretched out her hand feeling the cold sheets under it. This was the third night he hasn't come home. She sighed sadly opening her melancholy eyes at Sam's side of the bed. It's my fault I should have done it for him, she thought back to her husband's request. She thought it was disgusting at the time and still did._

_She had watched videos online and it wasn't something she wanted to experience for herself, but if would keep her husband home at night instead of working long hours, if it would keep him happy, then she'll do it._

_Mercedes sat up causing her to feel the wet stickiness against her crotch and upper legs. She had noticed that her period was early last night just a bit of spotting; so she had placed a tampon and a pad in place. But the blood had bleed right through both items; coating her panties and bottom half of the night shirt._

_A shaky hand lightly touched the pool between her legs. Her stomach lurched and hot bile filled her mouth. This wasn't just a period accident._

_Mercedes sat in nice leather seats of her car. She was glad the parking lot of the doctor's office was half empty no one would see her cry.__She held herself, but her nails bit into her palm drawing specks of blood. Tears flowed freely as she eyes stared out onto a small park across the street. A young woman walked briskly around the boarder trail very much with child. Mercedes let out a blood curdling scream and fresh tears as her sobbing continued._

_Five hours later the only signs of her meltdown were the slight puffiness of her doe-like eyes and faint hue of red at the tip of her button nose. Mercedes stood at the stove, stirring a burning soup. Her mind not even present as her body, she jumped felling cold fingers on her neck._

_"You're burning dinner, Mercedes," Sam said turning off the heat. He gave her a curious look before walking away._

_Mercedes blinked looking down into the pot. She tested the bottom with the spoon and found it true. Sighing she glanced at him picking up five month old Nathan from the high chair.__ The baby cooed in his father's protective arms._

_"Sorry, um we probably should order out; I don't feel like starting over." She shook the negative thoughts out of her head. _

_Sam turned to face her he cocked his head to the side studying her. "You okay? You've never burnt anything before."_

_"Yeah…yeah," she placed a false smile across her lips, "everything's fine, Baby."_

_Sam stared at her for a few more seconds he opened his mouth as three year old Simon trotted in. "Okay what do you want, I'll call while you clean up that mess."_

_"Sweet and sour pork," her fake smile finally broke and she quickly turned back to the pot. She wasn't going to be able to place another smile in its place not anytime soon._

_That night Mercedes lay in a clean bed. The bloody sheets and blankets stored in the black trash bag in the back of her closet. She couldn't throw it away it didn't seem right not without a goodbye, without a name. Every baby needs a name she thought.__She stared at white and blue baby monitor on her side table. If it was a boy maybe Rudy or Curtis she thought, what about a girl?_

_Mercedes turned over facing Sam's back. She scooted close wrapping an arm around his lower chest and burying her face between his shoulder blades.__"Sam," she whispered._

_He grunted removing her arm from him._

_Mercedes swallowed hard tucking the castaway arm close to her. "Sam if I…if I was pregnant what name would you like for a girl"?_

_Sam shifted pulling the covers up to his ear, "What kind of question…Mercedes, I'm trying to sleep."_

_"Yes, I know, Baby," Mercedes placed a hand on his shoulder only to have him shove it off. Her bottom lip quivered, "but if we had a girl..."_

_Sam groaned, "Damnit, I don't know," he cast her a cross look over his shoulder. "You're not pregnant so why should I care about that."_

_Mercedes let out an inaudible gasp, recoiling back into the bed. "Yeah, okay sorry, I was just…just thinking; go back to sleep," she moved away as Sam turned back. She turned over again facing a now blurry baby monitor._

Mercedes opened her eyes as she felt him let go of her. She saw hurt and concern read his eyes but they fade into rage as his honey green eyes turned a fiery red.

"When did this happen, with Anthony! You said you didn't have sex with him. How many more are there, Mercedes!"?

Taken aback, Mercedes blinked a few times replaying his last words. _He didn't just say that._Her walls flew back up as she glared at him with malice, "Don't you even go there with me, Sam Evans! DON'T YOU DARE GO THERE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO EVEN BRING UP MY LIFE CAUSE OF YOUR CHEATING ASS ! I have ALWAYS BEEN FAITHFUL TO YOU!" Her voice broke and a sob came out, "Even when divorced I fucking faithful to you. Because I love you, Sam," She paced a complete circle before continuing.

She cursed at herself. "I don't even know why anymore," Mercedes spoke to herself more than him. Rapidly wiping at her forming tears, she spoke to him, "So, with every one of the babies I lost, I was with you." Mercedes moved over to couch to sit.

Sam gapped in shock. She never showed any signs of having a miscarriage not even once in their almost twenty years. He racked his brain thinking on anytime she would have told him or that he saw something was wrong with her. Nothing came to mind. "Why didn't you tell me…why would you keep something like that from me"? He shook his head in disbelief.

"It wouldn't have made a difference, Sam you didn't care or notice I was hurting. I had already lost you." Mercedes looked up at him a single tear ran out of the corner of her eye.

Sam turned away from her piercing gaze.

"And soon after the first one you had started your affair, and I shut down, shut everything that was going on out. I didn't want to bring a child into that kind of marriage; and me beginning to think that it was for the best. I mean why bring a real child into a pretend marriage"?

"Mercedes," Sam sat down next to her only for her to get up a walk away from him.

"I don't want another reason why you are in my life, Sam," she whispered holding herself nails digging into her palm again. "I've just come to accept myself…to love and respect myself again, and I cannot to that when I'm with you."

Everything about Sam's being, deflated, "Don't say that. This baby is a gift, a second chance to right everything that was wrong. It's _my_second chance with you. Why can't you see that. We belong together this baby is proof that we do."

Mercedes shook her head, "No, Sam. I have giving you plenty of chances thirteen years," she turned around; Sam looked away. She watched his jaw tick.

"So, what are you going to do"? He asked his eyes flicked to her.

She shrugged. "I don't know, but I can't punish a child for the sins of the parents."

Sam ran a trembling hand over his thighs then bending over rested his head between them for a moment, breathing hard, before straightening up. "Whatever you decide," he groaned wearily getting up. He walked blindly passed her headed for the kitchen.

Mercedes sighed placing a hand to her stomach. She opened her month to say something but instead left. What more was there to say to him? She needed to talk to someone.

Sam had popped open a beer when he heard her leave. He took his beverage back to his bedroom taking up the mobile on the side table and dialed his best friend. Taking a long swig, he needed to talk to someone.

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez was what people would call a spiritual being. She wasn't a tree hugger or insisted that animals had a voice but she was a great listener and it was really easy to talk to her. Her advice was constantly spot on and wise. It was a quality her husband loved. She was willing to be there for you, except when it was four in the morning.<p>

"What!" She barked into her husband's cell phone receiver.

"Err…where's Puck," Sam asked.

"He's at work, he left his phone here, like always." She rolled her sleep heavy eyes, "What do you want, Sam?

Sam was silent for over a minute, debating on telling her or not.

Santana scoffed, "Sam, I'm hanging up."

"Mercedes' pregnant."

Sitting up she took the phone away from her ear, staring at it. "Okay, are she and Anthony back together? I always thought they were kind of cute."

Sam's face scrunched up with disgust at the mention of Anthony. "No…well I don't know about her and _Anthony_, but the baby's mine."

"WHAT!" Was said then silence.

"Santana"?

"How are you dealing," she asked him in a whisper.

"She want's nothing to do with me," Sam sat on his bed topping off his fifth beer.

"Well, that's not new," she teased. "Sam, do you want to be a part of this child's life"?

Sam snorted. "What kind of question is that, of course I do."

"Then act like it, put your foot down and demand to be there for that baby."

"Mercedes' really, I mean, she really, doesn't want anything to do with me, Santana. If she never saw my face again it would make her the happiest person alive," he popped open the sixth beer.

"Sam Evans, don't sell yourself short, your face is not all that bad." She laughed at her joke and Sam cracked a smile. "You are going to have to prove her wrong that you can be there for this baby. What do the kids say about it"?

"I don't know, I haven't seen them in almost a month."

"SAMUEL DECLAN EVANS, WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM! WHY AREN'T YOU WITH YOUR DAMN KIDS!"

Sam backed the phone away, "Look that's a long story-"

Santana interrupted him but with no more yelling, "Sam, I'm going to say this once and if you don't do it, my pregnant ass is going to castrate you. Do you understand"?

"Yes."

"K, you are going to get your life back together. First you are going to go to your therapy session, is that clear"?

"Yeah, okay," he rolled his eyes swigging the beer.

"Yes, Sam. Obviously, Mercedes doesn't see you as anything but the man who cheated on her, and the guy that hasn't seen his kids in a month. You have to change…"

"I am changed. I don't have a mistress anymore…"

"Sam, do I have to poke holes in your logic. Did you not just talk to the tramp"?

"Puck told you."

"Of course he tells me, I demand it!" Santana scoffed, "Now if you really have changed you would have never talked to her for so long…you gave her hope. And Sam if you really want your family back…you are the one that needs to change."

"Therapy, huh," Sam sighed.

"If you want her, you kids, and your new baby back. Yes, get your ass to therapy."

* * *

><p>Mercedes stared into the shocked brown eyes of Rachel. Her mouth gap opened speechless. "Close your mouth, Berry, you look like a damn grouper." Mercedes rolled her eyes.<p>

Rachel snapped her mouth shut glancing away. "What about prenatal vitamins, and an OBGYN?"

"I'm using the same doctor that delivered Bree, Rachel, and I have vitamins," she whispered. "The thing still is, this is Sam's baby…again. It's just one other thing that is keeping me forever tied to him. Ju...just when I feel free and accept myself, my life...I wish I could drink."

Rachel snort, "I'll hide the booze. Mercedes, you know you don't have to go back to Sam. This baby is not his token back in your life. Everything can and will stay as it is. He can have visitation maybe more strict since the baby was conceived outside of marriage. I don't know how exactly these divorced things work."

"That's true, I heard that they don't have that many divorces in gay marriages."

"Not nearly as many as straight people and not over petty things. You should have been gay... I know Quinn wouldn't mind," she grumbled

"We were in the eighth grade, playing spin the bottle, and drunk. It doesn't count, Rachel," Mercedes rolled her amused eyes. "If I let you touch a boob, can we call it even"?

Rachel nodded eagerly. Mercedes leaned over on the couch and the whimsy brunette felt her up. "Wow are you already producing milk"? She asked squeezing them a little harder.

Mercedes slapped her hands away, "I don't know maybe been a while since I've been in this predicament." She rubbed her breast. "Damn does Quinn like it rough"?

Rachel shrugged nonchalantly, "We like to mix things up." Then laugh with her friend before turning back to hard subject at hand. "Still, Cedes, it really can't be all bad with Sam. Weren't you two doing okay in therapy"?

"It doesn't matter Rachel. I just have to accept the fact that he will be always be in my life."

"So you going to keep the baby"?

"Yes, I thought about terminating it," she looked down at her stomach "But it's not his fault his parents are dumbasses," she chuckled.

"You sure I don't want you to resent this baby, Mercedes, so make sure you are going to keep it for the right reasons."

Mercedes embraced her friend, "I know I can't resent him," she backed out placing her hand on her stomach. "It's going to be hard not to even a little bit. But I've been working on it, making it so that doesn't happen in the slightest." She gave Rachel a small hopeful smile.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Evans, thank you for coming," Dr. Kincaid smiled genuinely. She gestured at the couch. "I still had hoped you would come sooner but it's just good that you came." Sam sat down crossing his legs and arms in a protective stands. The doctor wrote it down in her tablet, before looking up at him.<p>

"How have you've been, Mr. Evans"? She smiled brightly.

Shaking his head Sam groaned. "Don't know really…"

"Anything happen that is making you have this feeling"?

Sam leaned forward, "Do you still do sessions with Mercedes…has she spoken about _it_ with you," he asked curiously.

"Mr. Evans, I cannot discuss my patients-"

"So she did tell you about the baby," he flopped back on the couch.

Kincaid scribbled in her pad, "A baby," she faked her surprise because she knew from her previous session with his ex-wife. "From the time you two slept together"?

Sam nodded solemnly. "Yup, it's kind of messed up."

"How so"?

"Having a baby with your ex-wife…there is some kind of irony in there somewhere, right. There has to be…cause right now…" he voice trailed off and he ran his hand through his locks.

"How does this baby make you feel" she asked looking up from her pad.

He shrugged, "I…I don't know…excited, anxious, sad…."

Kincaid placed the end of the pen to her thin lips, "A mix of emotions, do you want to explain."

"Errr…excited 'cause yeah I'm having another kid. I love my kids. Anxious 'cause I'll have one foot in the grave before this kid gets married," he chuckled at his joke. "And sad cause he's going to be brought up in single parent home…conceived after his parents were divorced…during a night of pleasure." He rolled his eyes, "It would be laughable if it wasn't happening to you, you know," Sam stopped not knowing what to say next.

"Well, you can look at it that this baby will still be loved by his parents-"

"Yeah he will, but at the same time, he will have two different homes by the time he's born. That's not fair to him."

"Have you or Ms. Jones considered abortion"?

Sam shuddered, "Mercedes has…I don't know if she is going to through with it."

"Have you told her that you want to keep the baby"?

"Yeah…probably not the best way…but yeah I did." He sighed glancing out the window. "We had a fight about it."

Kincaid looked at him to continue.

Sam gaze fell back to hers, "She doesn't want me in her life."

"Do you want to be"?

He was silent for a moment, "Yeah I mean it's my baby and kids."

"No, Mr. Evans, do you want to be a part of Mercedes' life. Do you want her back"?

Without hesitation, "Yes."

"What are you going to do about it…what are you going to change about yourself to make her consider you"?

"I don't know…I've tried everything, even used my kids," Sam looked at her hopelessly.

Kincaid flipped through her pad, "The last time you and your wife were here, you had some pretty selfish tendencies. Maybe you should try doing something she liked"?

Sam stared at her blankly not knowing what she was getting at.

"What are some of your favorite past times with your ex"? She pushed him to think.

"Well, Mercedes liked it when I would sing for her and the baby…I didn't sing for Bree, because…" he looked down at his hands.

Kincaid nodded. "That is the past, and it needs to be forgotten but the lessons you learned from it shouldn't, Mr. Evans." She smiled when he looked back at her. "Maybe you could show her this little bit of change in you, that you are committed to this child."

"Maybe but I can guarantee she'll slam the door in my face." Sam's shoulders slumped.

Chuckling, Kincaid finished up her notes, "It's a small gesture and women tend to like that but," she held up her pen warningly. "You have to mean it and what must follow is you doing what you promised."

* * *

><p>It had started. Mercedes plopped back on the cold tile floor flushing the toilet. She wiped her mouth. Morning sickness or in this case smelling Simon's cooking sickness. After enrolling in some pre-college courses, she had told him to take a cooking class so he would know how to, and wouldn't come raiding her refrigerator and pantry every week.<p>

Simon had taken a serious liking to skill that he decided he was going to get his degree in restaurant management. This meant that Mercedes' kitchen was turned into a testing arena, with her, Nathan and Brianna as the guinea pigs. He wasn't a bad cook and she usually loved and ate his food but this. The smell was just…wrong.

Mercedes flushed the toilet again before standing. She washed her hands glancing down at the pregnancy test. Why she took one when she had already gone to the doctor was beyond her knowledge. But it was something about holding that stick; _the more proof the better_. She wrapped it in a paper towel and tossed it in the bin.

"Well you have three things telling you you're pregnant, Mercedes," she spoke to her mirrored self. "The doctor, the test, and you puking, what more do you want"? _Maybe for it to be a dream _she thought.

Sighing, she took the other test and placed it in the back of the cabinet above the toilet. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and the smell of burnt cheese met her nostrils, her stomach churned. _Maybe we can order out._ Mercedes began opening windows.

Nathan had already started lifting the panes in the living room. "Mom can we order some pizza"? He asked over the loud buzz of the fire alarm.

"No, I can save it!" Simon cried stirring the burnt cream sauce.

"Simon don't ruin my pot!" Mercedes cried taking a dishrag fanning the alarm. "Take it off the fire now!"

With a loud groan, Simon did as told. The pot sizzled under the cold water. Mercedes got the alarm to stop.

"Yay, pizza!" Brianna chimed rummaging the thin chest of drawers by the door for coupons. "Here's one large anyway you want it with a medium three toppings." She gave the coupon to her mother.

"Okay, you guys decide on the large; the medium is mine." Mercedes told them walking to her room. "I'm ordering in ten."

The children exchanged a glance. Their mother's door closed.

"That's not fair Mommy can't have a whole pizza by herself," Brianna grunted crossing her arms.

"Simon, didn't you say you saw Mom leave Dad's room late that night after the show"? Nathan stared at his older brother.

Simon nodded continuing to wash the pot. "Yeah, but that could have been…"

"And Mom's been eating more than usual, like she finished a pint of ice cream in one sitting."

"My ice cream," Brianna pointed out, but looked confused at where her brother was going with this.

"So," Simon shrugged. "What woman doesn't eat a pint of ice cream in one sitting"? He rinsed the pot and stacked it in the drainer. He turned facing his siblings, leaning against the counter. Simon folded his arms, "What are you saying"?

"Well, with the emotional eating, and her turning green at the smell of your food-"

"Mom loves my food!" Simon cried defensively.

"She has to say that; it comes with the job," Nathan pointed out. "Besides she was just puking at the smell…the smell," he smirked rubbing it in.

Simon frowned. "So what…Bree you like my food right"?

Brianna's doe-eyes were caught in headlights. "Um…it's just…" she played with her braid and began chewing on the end nervously. "I like it," she said at her brother mournful look. "It's really good."

"Liar," Simon scoffed rolling his hazel eyes. "Whatever not like your opinions matter anyway…the chef at school says I have potential." He lifted his chin proudly.

"In other words, you suck ass," Nathan grinned then started to laugh as Simon pushed roughly passed both of them; knocking Brianna to the ground.

Nathan went after him, "Look Simon, I think Mom might be pregnant, what about you."

Simon sighed, "There's only one way to find out," he mumbled walking to the bathroom and began going through the cabinet under the sink.

"What are we looking for"? Nathan asked following suit with the one above the toilet.

"Pregnancy test, duh."

"Mommy having a baby!" Brianna cried from the doorway.

"Shut up!" Simon stood jerking her inside slamming the door closed. "We don't want Mom to know about this okay. You have to keep this a secret, Bree."

Nathan snorted looking over his shoulder at the two, his green eyes alive with mischief. "That's like asking a spork to actually hold soup, can't be done."

"I can keep a secret," Brianna stuck out her tongue at the back of her brother's head.

"Um, Simon…" Nathan turned around with the box with the extra pregnancy test in it.

Mercedes walked out of her room, "You guys have your order ready"? She walked into the living room, looking around slightly scared that it was eerily quiet. Listening hard for a sound, she heard none, "What are you up to!"? She started for the hallway that lead to the kids' rooms when music started playing from the front door.

Curious, she head towards and opened the door to Sam strumming his guitar. Surprised read on her face before it turned into frustration. Mercedes started to close the door as Sam started singing.

"_Me,__  
><em>_It was always all about me__  
><em>_My job, my plans, my time it was all I cared about__…_

Mercedes stopped holding the door open, staring at him.

_…Myself,__  
><em>_I only needed myself__  
><em>_To get me through my life__  
><em>_Then suddenly I found that__  
><em>_I want,__I need__  
><em>_I crave__, __I breathe__  
><em>_I feel__, __I hold__  
><em>_I dream__, __I know__  
><em>_I trust__, __I love__  
><em>_You…"__  
><em>  
>Sam finished the song, sending up a <em>thank you<em> that she didn't slam the door in his face. He cleared his throat.

"So at therapy, Kincaid and I were talking about things that I used to do for you. And I remembered that I used to sing to you and the baby…and that I didn't do that with Brianna. I'm sorry I didn't 'cause I know how much you loved it when I did. So did the baby…Simon and Nate would kick and move…" Sam licked his lips, _So far so good_.

"I wanted you to know that I am and I _will_ be here for our children, Mercedes. And if you decide not to keep it, I understand completely and won't hold it against you. I am also sorry that I never saw you hurting about the babies we lost. I wish I could go back so I could hold you and comfort you through that…tell you it was going to be okay and that I still love you. But yeah…I can't and I have only myself to blame for it."

Mercedes sucked in her bottom lip, "Thank you, Sam for the apology and um the song."

"It's all true…the song, but I know you want time for yourself," he rubbed the back of his neck. "And this time everything is really going to be on your terms, everything. But I would really like to see my kids and go back to the way things were."

Mercedes raised and skeptical eyebrow. "Sam, I won't have Sugar looking after my children."

"She won't, I promise you. I'm in the process of selling the studio…"

"Where will you work," Mercedes gasped in shock.

Sam smiled, "I'm also moving…again. Same building a few floors up," he pointed to the ceiling. "On the fourteenth floor there are like five apartments, which means they are pretty big, so I'll have room for my _little projects_."

Mercedes chuckled, "Oh, that's good…Brianna really misses you."

Sam nodded, "Yeah I miss her and the boys too," He looked down at her belly, "Um…are you going to keep the baby," he asked hopefully.

"Yes."

Sam let out a sigh of relief and a short lived laugh.

"So it's true then," Simon spoke from behind.

The parents turned, facing their children. In Nathan's hands was the pregnancy test box.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**Since this story is my most popular one and the only one that earned an entire chapter as an author's note. I'm going to start putting my two cents in at the end of the chapter just so you know where my head was in this chapter.

So with this chapter I felt that the babies weren't getting enough read time so I threw in some sibling dialogue, but they will be featured more in the next chapter. I was debating on putting Santana in this story but I needed someone in Sam's corner. Though Puck is his best friend, he is mostly Sweden when talking about the couple. He says his piece then it is up to Sam or Mercedes. I wanted someone that would call him on shit but would also lift him up too, so Santana is here. I also wanted to _finally_ put out there main reason why their marriage started to fall apart, which meant flashback of Mercedes' first miscarriage and Sam's response which was why she started to pull away from him. Don't worry you will get Sam's version soon.

Hope you guys found the hints I had laid out in previous chapters about the reveal in this one. There is a reason to my madness, like the pregnancy. Thing is will this be a turning point for better or worse with this family. I'm gonna bet on worse cause well, I like snatching candy away from babies. But there is always light at the end of the tunnel and they will be together in the end, right? It is a SamCedes story after all, but I just won't say in what _way_ they will be together, *gonna let ya stew over that tidbit* Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time TTFN.

**Song Note:** _You_ by Plus One


	13. Chapter 12

**The Ones You Love Chapter 12** by Yinx1

* * *

><p>"Mom," Nathan looked at his mother's stunned face. He took a shaky step forward calling out to her again.<p>

Staring in the children direction, Mercedes didn't answer her child.

Nathan turned his now worried look to his father.

Sam lightly touched the small of his ex-wife's back. "Mercedes," he whispered gently stepping inside the apartment, closing the flat door. "Cede, are you okay," Sam moved in front of her stooping down to eye level placing his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them tenderly.

His voice rose with concern, waving a hand in front of her stony face. He cupped both her cheeks, his platter size hands swallowing up her oval face. Sam gazed into her blank amber eyes noticing for the first time she wasn't there with them, the same eyes that were in that family photo that sat on his desk.

He softly stroked the apple of her cheeks calling to her, calling her back to him.

"Mercedes!"

_"Mercedes!"_

_Mercedes looked up from her meal into cold green eyes that sat across the table._

_"Y…yes I'm sorry I got..." She started sheepishly before her husband interrupted._

_"Sorry, Mr. Whitmore, my wife hasn't been herself lately; she likes to space out when people talk to her." Sam plastered a brown nosing smile on his face for his boss._

_He cut his wife a look of distaste. Why was she so out of it tonight? Of all the nights he needed her to be on point. His boss's investment in his art studio counted on her. And now here she was acting and looking like starved zombie. Why didn't she put on the damn makeup like he told her too and wear something else than that ugly black dress._

_"I apologize, Mr. Whitmore," Mercedes smiled genuinely. "My mind has been on my child lately, worried mother that's all."_

_Mr. Whitmore a man in his early sixties chortled. His round ruby red cheeks glowed brightly from humor and too much wine. "It's no problem, my dear. Child…I thought you two had two children?"_

_"We do," Mercedes corrected herself quickly. "Well the youngest is still a baby you know pregnancy brain," she forced her laugh. "When you have more than two you tend to forget one, right?" She smiled solemnly._

_Sam's boss roared with laughter. "Sam, my boy, you have good one here. She has some gumption and funny too."_

_Sam straighten up in his chair, "Yeah she is. Been together...seems like forever," he looked back at her. Though he smiled sweetly at her, his honeydew eyes remained cold and distance._

_Mercedes cast her eyes downward back to her meal already dreading the drive home. She zoned out as she expected on the way. Sam's raised voice and cutting her dark glances seemed miles away. Hugging herself tightly Mercedes wished them home sooner so she could retreat into the shelter of her children. Her wish came true ten minutes later as Sam pulled up into the driveway._

_Placing a plastic smile on her face, she greeted the babysitter, Anya, and Sam paid her and saw her off to the front door. Mercedes used this time to gather her night things and require the guest bedroom. It usually took a while for Sam to see Anya off._

_She checked on the sleeping boys before setting herself up in the guest room, changing in to her nightwear. The knock startled her and the door opened wide._

_"Why are you in here," Sam asked walking a few steps in scanning the room. He saw the extra clothes before turning the cool look to his wife; watching her slowly pull down the tank top over underwear._

_"I thought we could use a night a part. You were pretty heated on the car ride home." Mercedes confessed. "I didn't think it would be best if we were still in the same room you know," she said passively._

_Sam eyes narrowed studying her intently, "Get your stuff and let's go," he stated without acknowledging her confession._

_"Sam, I think you should..." She stopped when his eyes turned red and was suddenly in her space._

_Mercedes stood her ground looking up at him as he towered over her. "You are pissed at me 'cause I may have botched your studio plans. So let's just take a night to cool off, okay. We can talk about it in the morning when we are in better spirits. Can you do that?" She gave him a small wary smile taking his hand._

_He jerked his hand away, "I don't want to talk about it period. You just better hope that your stunt didn't cost me my studio." Sam stepped aside taking her clothes off the bed with one hand grabbing her upper arm tightly with the other._

_"We don't sleep a part just one of us is angry, Mercedes," Sam hissed; hurrying her across the landing of the upstairs._

_"You should calm down before you do something you'll regret," she warned him before they entered their bedroom. She yanked her arm from his grip._

_Sam gave a low chuckle as he tossed her clothes in the hamper. "I only have one regret, Mercedes." He glared at her before retreating in to their bathroom. A couple minutes later the shower was turned on._

_Closing her eyes she shook her head as she made her way over to her side of the bed. Getting under the warm blankets and sheets she waited for her husband to come out of the bathroom._

_She sucked in air through her nose exhaling through her mouth willing herself not to cry at her Sam's harsh words. Everything seems to be weighing on her; there was no one she could turn to._

_It had been a month since it happened. Mercedes had decided to cremate the remains and she brought a small crypt to hold them. Though the doctor said she was only two months along and there was no telling what the baby was; Mercedes felt in her heart that it was a boy. She named him Jeremiah. As of right now she visited him every day, changing out his flowers and telling him about the shenanigans his four year old and one year old brothers were getting into._

_Mercedes glanced at the closed bathroom door. I should tell him he should know why I've been like this? But her mind wandered to the night it happened and how Sam had blown her off. She didn't want to feel that again. But still, he should know, she sucked in some air preparing herself for the conversation._

_Sam walked back into the room naked as a jay bird and dripping wet. Not meeting her eyes, he turned off the overhead light then got in bed, leaving the small table side lamp light on. Pulling Mercedes to him, he moved on top of her._

_"SssSam, I think we should talk about what happened," Mercedes began trembling as he maneuvered his way between her legs._

_"Nothing to talk about," he husked sitting back on his haunches looking down his nose at her; pushing up her tank to reveal her breasts._

_Mercedes swallowed as he jerked her panties off her. "Can we please talk about what's going on with me," she tensed as he roughly began to massage her womanhood with his palm. "I…I need to tell you something."_

_Sam scoffed pinching her clit a little harder than he should, making her cry out, "Damnit, Mercedes, must you ruin the whole night?!" His eyes flashed up at her angrily._

_She turned her face away whispering an apology. Mercedes felt him enter her a second later. Squeezing her eyes shut at the pain because she wasn't wet enough. She dared not open her mouth again to reprimand him._

_Heat rose in her the kind was from your soul. A dark kind and with each thrust she started to resent him. Why couldn't he see that something was wrong? Did he not care? Why didn't he want to talk to her?_

_Sam grabbed her face telling her to look at him. Mercedes open her eyes seeing not the husband she loved no not anymore. She gave a slight whimper as his month crashed onto hers; his tongue forcing hers to mate._

_He pulled out of her the tip of his manhood pressing against her anus. Mercedes stiffened._

_Sam groaned guiding the tip of his shaft into the tight opening. He heard Mercedes cry out in pain but he didn't care. She might have cost him the deal on his studio and right now he couldn't care less if he hurt her. He cursed as his full shaft was inside her small constricted hole._

_Mercedes saw white as her husband began to thrust frantically inside her. She gripped the sheets crying out in a mixture of pain, shame, and pleasure. It was starting to feel good but this this wasn't the way she wanted this experience to go._

_She wanted him to hold her to whisper in her ear as to promise he'd make her like it. But Sam knelt between her legs his hands vice like on her hips rocking them roughly against him._

_It wasn't how she expected it to be._

_Biting her lower lip she came, with Sam less than a second after her filling her butthole with his cum. He collapsed besides her on the bed. Breathing hard he drew the covers over her before turning his back to his wife, turning off the lamp basking them in darkness. Mercedes stared at the ceiling though not long before she heard his shallow snores._

_She turned to her side pulling the covers up to her ear staring out into space. Mercedes didn't know how long until Sam shifted in bed draping his arm around her cuddling close to her body. He nuzzled her hair breathing in deep her scent pulling her tighter._

_"Sam, are you awake," Mercedes whispered into the dark room._

_No answer._

_Mercedes let out a sigh closing her eyes; she trying to drift off to sleep._

_Sam, however, was awake. His heart in his stomach at what he just did to her. He was angry but that was no excuse. Nothing could be blame for it except himself on what he did. It disgusted him. And when Mercedes looked at him just now he saw something in her eyes he never seen before._

_Resentment._

_His body felt as if it was sinking with so much guilt that it weighed him down. Not wanting to hear what she had to say because all he could see was red. He wanted to make it up to her. But before he had decided on what to do he fell asleep in which he would wake up anew, neither knowing or caring to apologize to his wife._

Sam snapped his fingers for the third time in front of his ex's face; Mercedes blink rapidly coming back to the present.

"Come with me," she whispered. She looked around Sam to her children. "All of you," her somber doe eyes fell on Simon disgruntled face last, as he was on his way to his room. She grabbed the keys to her Chevy crossover and her jacket.

"You heard your mother," Sam set his guitar down in the foyer, taking the children's jackets from the wall hooks, "Let's go," he stared specifically at Simon who was looking back at the hall that lead to his room.

Rolling his eyes, Simon followed his sister as his father ushered them out.

Mercedes drove and they all sat in silence wondering where she was going; finally pulling onto a road that lead up to a gated grounds.

"Err…why are we at the cemetery," Nathan asked as they piled out of the car. "And it's getting dark." He stepped back to let his brother out. "Mom's gone crazy and she's going to kill us for going through her stuff," he hissed at Simon.

The eighteen year old rolled light brown eyes annoyingly. "You mean she's going to kill you 'cause you're the one that found it," Simon muttered back.

"No, no, no you told me to look there," Nathan retorted.

Before Simon could answer with a smart remark a heavy hand clamped down on each boy's shoulder. "You both shouldn't have been snooping around in your mother's things point blank," Sam told them quietly, "So if she does kill either one of you; I won't fault her."

The boys gapped at their father.

"It's all Bree's fault; I didn't do anything," Nathan exclaimed trying escape whatever bizarre punishment his mother had in store for them. "She made us do it."

Amused, Sam shook his head escorting them around the crossover to their mother and sister.

Mercedes felt like her heart was about to exploded with anxiety. "I…I need to show you something," she started up the walk that lead to crystal building that was always open.

The group passed by two security officers. They smiled brightly at Mercedes as if knowing her a long time. It flattered seeing the children and Sam following her.

"She's finally did it," one said cheerfully to the other.

The family walked past marble crypts that stood in rows, to a hall in the back. The children and Sam stopped a ways off watching Mercedes in silence as she slowed her pace; stopping in front of white and black streaked crypt.

Her fingertips brushed over the silver engravings she sucked in shaky shallow breath. "Jeremiah. Amelia. And Cala. I thought those names fit well. I…I was two months with Jeremiah and Amelia and almost five with Cala," she barely spoke over a whisper.

Sam felt a small hand slip into his. Bending, he hoisted Brianna into his arms. Mercedes continued.

"I didn't tell anyone until last week." She chanced a glance at Sam.

Coming up next to his mother and looking at his deceased sibling's names, Nathan swallowed hard, "How old would..." He choked couldn't finish the question.

"Jeremiah would have been thirteen, Amelia ten, and Cala two." She looked at Sam as she said Cala's name and age.

It clicked.

All of it.

When Mercedes came home from the doctor's that faithful night her eyes were already red a puffy. Even though he had been cheating on her for years her seeing on top of having the miscarriage that day, it was the straw that broke the camel's back. He had broken her down to nothing that day it was a wonderment that she was still standing able to function with all this weighing on her.

"Let's sit," he spoke softly leading them over to a double wide flat bench, each of them occupying a corner with Brianna on her father's lap. They sat for a good five minutes.

Nathan, who sat next to his mother, spoke first, "Why didn't you tell us."

Mercedes placed her hand over his, stroking the back as it was placed in her lap. "I should have, for not telling you, I'm sorry," her flicked over to Sam's. "I thought I was doing the right thing…not everyone can deal with this kind of tragedy. It's was hard enough by myself, I didn't want you to go through this. Remember you were barely two and Simon almost five, the first time."

Simon countered bitterly, "I was sixteen with the last."

"Yes, well you were still young-" she stopped when Simon pointed to his six year old sister. "I'm telling you now that is the point."

"So with this baby now aren't you worried you're going to miscarry it too," Simon asked his light amber eyes stoic.

"There is a possibility that it won't make it to term," Mercedes answered. "The more miscarriages you have the harder it is to do so. Yes, I'm worried but now that you guys know what can happen…I won't go through this alone again. I have all of you now."

Sam reached over patting her knee giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'm here this time, Cede." He smiled only when she did.

Simon looked at the exchange between his parents. No. This wasn't happening. His eyes traveled to his father's profile, he couldn't believe what he had just heard. He had no choice he had to remind his mother what she was smiling at.

"Huh, so...I guess Bree was a miracle child, then…sucked to be Cala."

The parents snapped out of their trance. "Simon!" Sam cried. "Apologize, NOW!"

The teen stood up defensively. "Why should I! That baby is just your ticket back in, isn't it. You didn't even know mom had three miscarriages until a week ago! Some husband you were."

Sam placed Brianna on the bench then stood, "I'm not going to tell you again," he stated trying to calm himself down. "Apologize to your mother." He stared down his eldest.

Simon ignored him instead spoke to his mother, "He's not going to change mom. He pretends he cares about that baby…it isn't even here, probably won't be here. He comes running back for an unborn baby…" his somber eyes flickered back to his father, "but not for the ones already here. Tells you all you need to know about him." He chortled grimly, "Am I right, Dad." Simon started to walk away; holding up his phone, "I'll be at Jay's."

"Simon!" Sam called out trying to get the teen back.

Mercedes shook her head in defeat. Everything had just gone so wrong.

* * *

><p>Sam walked up the cobble stone steps to a medium size craftman home early the next morning. He checked his watch then knock gingerly hoping that the residents were still inside.<p>

A short plump white woman came to the door. Though it seemed as if she was dressed with a cami and pencil skirt; she wore a fluffy pink and purple robe over it and Dallas cowboy slippers on her stocking feet. She had a stern face but dark blue eyes gave off a playful demeanor.

"Was wondering if you or your wife were going to show," she yawned stepping back to let Sam enter. She closed the door the door taking a bottle of lotion out of the pocket squirting a small amount in her hands rubbing them together. "You want some coffee or something?"

Sam shook his head, "No thank you, Mrs. Banks, just here for Simon," he said quietly.

"I'm sorry for your loses." She gazed up at him, "I overheard Simon telling Jayma."

"Yeah, well um thank you," Sam forced a smile. "Is Simon here?"

Mrs. Banks studied him a few more moments, "Yes, but I feel that he should stay here-"

Shifting on his feet, Sam's light green eyes narrowed, "Please get my son, Mrs. Banks," his face remained calm but he couldn't hide the hint a of detest.

Complying she went over to the intercom on the foyer wall. Mrs. Banks spoke into her daughter's room calling her and Simon down. The two stood in silence waiting for the children, who came thundering down the back stairs.

Simon stopped just behind a red head with her mother's blue eyes. Jayma had known Simon since the first grade they had been attached at the hip ever since.

She looked cautiously back at her best friend. "Don't you want to stay here, Evans?," seeing the anger in Sam's eyes.

Simon saw his father's nostrils flare irritably. He had run out lives. "Nah, I need to go home to check on Nate and Bree Bree." His eyes smiled at her, "I'll be okay; I'll call you tonight."

Jayma gave him a spine crushing hug and watched warily as the father and son made their way to the truck.

It was eerily quiet in the truck cabin. Simon stared out the passenger side window not daring to speak first. He was startled by his father pulling up to the cemetery again. His mind raced to what Nathan had said the night before. What if she brought us here to kill us? He glanced over curiously as his father put the F-350 in park. _Were their parents planning to kill them?__  
><em>  
>"Out." His father's voice matched the eerie calm of the truck.<p>

Simon stumbled nervously out of the high bed truck, seeing a few persons enter the building. _At least there will be witnesses to my murder_ he thought. He followed Sam inside.

The two stopped in front of the crypt neither one daring to look at the other.

"You will apologize to your mother today." Sam stated breaking the silence.

Simon nodded.

His father was silent again. He sighed heavily staring at the names of his dead children. Sam turned his eyes to Simon running a frantic hand over his face and through his hair.

"I resented her...your mom," Sam turned away walking over to sit at the bench facing his children.

"I was barely twenty-one and here I was going to be a father. Your mother and I have known each other since middle school when she let me cheat off her Pre-Algebra homework. We've dated ever since. I was planning on breaking up with her when she told me. Not because I didn't love her but I wanted to make sure that I did."

Simon stood as still as a statue and his father continued.

"I never had that chance to test out what was out there. I felt trapped so...when...the opportunity came along I took it. It felt good and I didn't care if I was hurting your mother or you or Nate or Bree or even myself. It felt good; I felt whole."

"To tell the truth there is a part of me that doesn't regret what I did at all." Sam gazed at the sullen face of his son wondering if any of the things he was talking about were sinking in. He continued on anyway.

"I needed to do this-"

"You should have told Mom since you needed to do this," Simon interrupted.

Sam nodded in agreement, "Yes, like she should have told me about the babies, it-"

Simon cut him off again, "Mom's miscarriages and your infidelity are two separate matters. They don't even equal the other. What you did was far worse."

They were silent again until Sam broke it. "What she kept from me her being pregnant is far beyond what I did, Simon. I never knew-"

"You would have if you were paying attention to your wife." Simon countered looking back at the crypt. "Cala was five months that means mom was showing. I'll ask you again…" He turned back facing his father, "what's your excuse?"

Sam hung his head. Simon spoke the truth there was no excuse especially with Cala. Running his hands over his head he mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"You keep saying it but it is funny how actions don't match the words."

Standing a squaring his shoulders, Sam vowed, "They will. I will gain your trust back, Simon. I'm sorry that I ran out you, your brother, and sister. I was a coward and ashamed of…of what I had done. But you are my kids and though it might not seem like I do, I do love you and care about you. And I hope one day you will forgive me for ruining your childhood. Can we at least agree to take it one step at a time?"

Simon stared at his father then back at the crypt. "Bree is going to cave first."

A small smile ghosted his full lips. "True, we'll stop on our way home and get her favorite ice cream." Sam eyes twinkle seeing the emerging hint of a grin on his eldest face. "Maybe get you some new cutlery?"

"Dad, you can't buy us back," Simon rolled his eyes.

Sam shrugged turning to leave, "I know but to show that I support you and your culinary endeavors; I can't have my kid cutting himself on dull knives."

Simon fell in step with him, the corner of his mouth turning up in a grin, "K, but how 'bout I get just one really cool knife and you can buy Bree a pony, and Nate a blow up doll."

"Really, he's at the stage, now," Sam eyebrows were hidden in his hairline.

"You miss a lot when you're not there, Dad."

Sam placed a firm hand on Simon's shoulder drawing his son to him in for a strong hug. "From now on, I will be." He let go, "I'm going to be the annoying father figure." They started walking again.

"Don't just tell me, Dad; show me," Simon challenged with a hopeful smile.

* * *

><p>"So Merce, did you enjoy the movie?" Anthony asked as the couple walked the mall movie theater. "You actually stayed awake this time."<p>

Mercedes' face scrunched up in laughter, "Of course I did, you put Alexander Skarsgard in any movie and I'll love it…except for Battleship that movie was a no."

Anthony roared with laughter. "I agree wholeheartedly." He smiled as they started to window shop. "This is nice, us hanging out."

"Yeah it is," Mercedes nodded. "It's nice not to feel that pressure, you know."

Nodding he asked, "So Sam is back in your life now." He saw the ex-husband in her apartment when he came to pick her up for the evening.

"He is my children's father, kind of has to be."

"Is he trying to get back with you?"

"No," Mercedes smiled. It had been a month since the family confrontation, and Sam had stepped up as a father. "He is just there for the kids it's…it's refreshing."

"That's good…Merce, I want to ask you something."

"Oooo another question keep 'em coming," she teased, stopping and turning to face him.

Anthony swallowed hard. "I want to know if this Thursday you could accompany me to my boss's dinner party…as my date?" He gave a shaky smile as he cleared his throat.

Mercedes frowned, "Your boss' dinner party?"

"Yes, it's a classy event, and I'm not seeing anyone worth seeing. And we enjoy each other's company…"

"As a date?"

"Yes, I'm asking you out."

Mercedes took his hand leading him to a mall bench to sit. Licking the corners of her mouth, she stared at him. "I'm pregnant."

Anthony chortled, "What?"

"That night I spent with Sam…some of his stubborn seed must have spilt out the condom and yeah." She saw his eyes flick down to her stomach. "You need to know that Sam knows that it's his, and that I'm planning to keep it."

Anthony forced his eyes to her face, "Okay, it doesn't change anything-"

Mercedes raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

"Huh?"

She sucked a long breath, "Why doesn't it change anything. I just told you that I'm pregnant with my ex's baby and you are strangely calm about it."

"Because you don't love him, that's why I'm calm. It's why I stay, am going to stay with you, Mercedes. You've let go of him and moved on. You want to move on even with this bun," he gestured to her stomach, "is tethering you to him; you don't want to be with him. At least I hope you don't…I would have been reading you wrong this past month."

Mercedes opened her mouth to answer him, "You haven't, Anthony," she smiled. "I just don't want my screwed-up soap opera life to bring you down."

"If it would have we would have just remained friends, Merce." He leaned over brushing his thin lips against her plumped ones, grinning when she kissed him back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks everyone for the reviews I must say they are the best part of writing. Reading your thoughts and theories on this story pushes me to do better and make the next chapter better than the last. My hope is to make this story as realistic as possible. And with that there will always be one step forward two steps back with this couple. It's just how life is sometimes, and once we think we figured it out it has a way of telling you "You don't know shit." LOL

I gave the pregnancy not as a key for Sam sure fire way to get Mercedes back but as a redemption for his kids. He wasn't around much starting with Nathan then Brianna and I wanted him to earn the trust back with his kids especially Simon who needs his father more now than ever. He knows now that his children aren't the way back to Mercedes heart and he won't used them for that purpose anymore. But that doesn't mean that they won't take matters into their own hands. ;) There will be more Sam and kids bonding in the next chapter.

As for Mercedes she does know that Sam will always be a part of her life. And she does still love him but she is not in love with him not anymore and not yet if I feel like this story is leading me that way. I haven't decided yet if they will ever be more than friends but for now Mercedes does need a man in her life that will put her first, enter stage left Anthony. Who will show her how it feels to be first in line in someone's life. She'd forgotten what it's like be that. And she needs to know what that feels like again to know her worth.

Hope most for y'all aren't too mad because of the wait. I get inspired by Ms. Shonda Grimes and her ability to have me on an emotional roller coaster with every episode of Scandel and Private Practice *still mad it got cancelled* and I hope I convey that in my writing. Thanks for reading and reviewing. :)


	14. Chapter 13

**The Ones You Love Chapter** 13 by Yinx1

**Warning:** I listened to Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis, for inspiration.**Enjoy and Happy reading :-D**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>  
>"I...okay...um do...do you think I'm…err ready for this step?" Mercedes looked up nervously at Dr. Kincaid.<p>

Taking off her spectacles, letting them fall against her chest on the chain she wore around her neck. "Do you want to go to this step with Anthony?" The doctor countered the mom of three.

"Oh my gawd, you are supposed to answer the question not reply with another question." Mercedes sat back in a huff rolling her dark brown eyes.

Dr. Kincaid stifled a laugh at the open mouth gawk her patient was giving her. "Yes, I know but I have to ask that question too; it goes along with yours, don't you think?"

Mercedes sucked in a side of her cheek thinking, her eyes wandered to the Zen garden just outside the floor to ceiling window. "I need to see how it is outside of being with Sam. Is that wrong?" Her eyes flicked back to see the doctor's face soften.

"No, Ms. Jones, you aren't married anymore; Sam has no business near your sex life. Remember that, okay."

The patient still wasn't confident, "With…with our sessions you getting to know me do you think I'm ready? Do I seem ready?"

Kincaid set down her pen, "No one can answer that but you, and frankly, Ms. Jones, you don't need my permission or anyone else for that matter with what you do with your body."

Picking at her nail polish Mercedes concentrated on getting all the stubborn polish off. She will have to redo her nails for work like always after her nerve-racking sessions. "I…I've only been with Sam I don't even know if I'm, you know, _good_ at it. It's going to be embarrassing if I, for lack of a better word, suck at it, you know." She stared intently persistent corner piece of polish.

"You don't know if you don't try. And know this, practice does make perfect." She smiled at her patient.

Mercedes snorted shaking her head, "Practice huh...".

It was a basic appointments day for Mercedes so she wouldn't have to take off two days from work. Her mind went from focusing on herself to seeing the baby and hopefully getting some good news on the status of her womb. It weighed heavily on her mind; the last thing she wanted was him there.

"Sam?" Mercedes' eyes widen in shock at her ex-husband who sat in the waiting room of her OBGYN.

A huge grin spread across his face as he stood, "Cede, hi."

"Hi," she looked anxiously around at the waiting room. "Ar...are the kids okay?"

"Yeah, why? Is there something wrong?" He asked confused.

"No, I was going to ask you the same question." She replied just as confused.

Sam shrugged, "Last I heard they were fine," he rubbed the back of his head. "Quinn was going to take them shopping after school. They never complain about Auntie Quinn."

"Oh...then why are you here?" She raised an eyebrow.

"For support, I am the lil buns father. I'll need to be in on all the doctor's visits. I don't want to get the info second hand anymore."

"Oh well that's good of you, Sam, but I'm okay at doing this by myself."

Sam's smile faded fast, "That's fine; you can just pretend I'm not here." He sat back down grabbing the magazine he was reading.

Mercedes sat down next to him. "It's okay if you have something else-"

He lowered the magazine turning to face her, "I'm not leaving, Mercedes, I did help make this baby and I'm going to be here this time. I promised you and I'm keeping the promise. Stop fretting."

She gave him a wary smiled that faltered and vanished with a second of its appearance. "Yes, but you shouldn't get attached, if this baby doesn't come to term." Mercedes warned him.

Sam placed a hand over hers, "You can't think like that, Mercedes. This baby will come to term you'll see."

Mercedes pushed his hand off hers, "You should talk to the doctor about its chances, Sam, things aren't never as simple as you want them to be." She stood going over to the small window to sign in.

Ten long minutes later the two entered the small examine room. Mercedes sat down on the table and Sam on a spare chair. An awkward silence fell over them only interrupted by the doctor coming in. Sam watched quietly as the doctor squirted ice cold gel on his ex's stomach. Using the wand Sam saw his seventh child for the first time.

"Can I have a picture?" He asked grinning stupidly at the sonogram screen. "Is there a way to see what the sex is?"

"It's too early," the doctor grimaced looking at Mercedes.

Sam saw the exchange before the doctor printed out a picture and handing it to him. "What's going on? What's wrong?"

The doctor moved the wand around, "You see the scarred tissue," she pointed out on the screen to him. "It seems to be getting worse." She turned to face Mercedes, "We should be looking into terminating."

"What?! You just said the baby is fine!" Sam cried out.

"Yes, Mr. Evans, I did but Mrs. Jones' uterus can't carry it. I'm sorry, but termination is the best answer as of this moment."

"How do you know?! Doctors' opinions change all the time. She can carry it, don't you think so, Mercedes." Sam looked down at his ex.

Her eyes fixed on the doctors she spoke, "Can you give us a few minutes."

Nodding the doctor handed her some tissues to get cleaned up then left.

Mercedes cleaned off half gel before a speaking. "I told you about coming here, Sam. I told you about getting attached," she snatched the sonogram picture tearing it into fourths. Mercedes continued to wipe her stomach, "You are doing a fine job with the children we have. You need to let this one go," she whispered before leaving.

Sam stooped speechless picking up the torn picture. He heard the door open. "There's no possible way she can carry it to term?" He asked softly standing pocketing the pieces to put together once he was home.

"Her tissues need to heal and the add stress of being pregnant that will be hard." The doctor answered. "To answer your question she would need to cut out all stress from her life and be on mandatory bed rest until the baby comes to term." She worked the machine coming over as he stood.

She handed him another sonogram picture. "Scars of the past take a long time to heal, Mr. Evans."

* * *

><p>Mercedes arrived home to peace and quiet. Sam had the children a few more days for which she was grateful. She needed to recover from both sessions this morning. She dropped her purse on the couch besides her, sighing heavily as she propped her feet up on the coffee table. Her hand went to her abdomen rubbing it. She just made up her mind she was going to keep the baby now it looked like she'd have to terminate anyways. She felt tears forming in her eyes as her front door opened.<p>

Mercedes got up quickly to see Sam coming in with four bags of groceries. "What the-" she stared in shock. "Sam? What's going on?"

"I went to the store after our appointment thought I pick up some things for you." He stumbled a little on his way to the kitchen and began to unpack the lot.

"I didn't need any groceries." Mercedes crossed her arms in annoyance. "I wish you would have asked before going off and spending money on things that aren't needed."

Sam faltered in the unpacking. He swallowed hard, "The kids are coming back in a few days and Simon has had been on a serious cooking kick…just wanted you to have a good supply."

"I could have done that," she scrunched up her nose. "I don't need-"

Sam slammed a can of tomato sauce on the counter making her jump and take a small step back, "Damnit, will you just let me do something for you! I'm just trying to help!"

"Why?" Mercedes asked him calmly. She saw his jaw tick as he went back to unpacking. "You think if you help me out, I will keep the baby?"

"It deserves a chance to live, don't you think?"

"What about me, Sam? My body has been through a lot. I don't get a choice-"

Sam moaned, "I didn't mean it like that, Mercedes. The doctor says if you go on bed rest our baby will be able to make to term."

"Do you know what bed rest is, Samuel?" Mercedes glared. "It means I'm basically incapacitated. I would have to either: work from home and give all my runs to Tina or I would have to quit work all together. How is this fair to me?" She shook her head in disbelief at what he wanted her to do.

"I could help you out financially when you quit, if that's what you're worried about, Mer-" he stopped when she turned heading for her bedroom. Sam followed but was shut out by a locked door. "Mercedes," he knocked, "Look maybe you don't have to quit…how about cut back on the hours you work."

Silence.

"Cede, come on, let's talk this out…figure out a way to work through this. You always chastise me for not wanting to talk about things. Well look who's now not wanting to work things-" he stopped as the bedroom swung open.

"Do you even think on the words that are coming out of your mouth, Samuel?!" she hissed. "Let me answer for you, you don't! I told you about this!"

"It's my child, I have every right to want to see my child given a chance. The fact that you don't want the baby to have a chance is selfish and stupid. You rather your career over its life-DAMNIT!" Sam stumble back rubbing his jaw.

"Get out of my house." Mercedes eyes stung with tears. She brushed past him opening the front then went back into the kitchen packing up the groceries he had brought. She set then outside the front door.

Sam walked up to her, a reddening welt was starting to appear on his jawline. "We aren't done talking about this, Mercedes."

"I'm done talking to you period, Samuel; leave."

Matching her incredulous look, Sam did as he was told, but turned around on her threshold. "You gave Jeremiah, Amelia, and Cala a chance; why is this one different? Why is it…" he stopped as tears splatter her high cheekbones. Mercedes shoved his chest finally pushing him out of her doorway. Sam, tripping over a grocery bag, fell to the floor.

She scoffed, blinking rapidly to rid herself of the tears. "Thing is, Sam," her voice was barely audible; "you speak as though you went through these miscarriages with me. As if you held my hand as we buried them, that you comforted me when the doctor said that my womb my not be able to carry another child after Bree was born. As if you were there for me when I came home that night after receiving the news of my last miscarriage," she vigorously wiped at her cheeks as if she was ashamed to be crying over him again.

"You think you know so much better than me, what I'm going through is the same as you…ARGH!" she screamed. "Just…just," Mercedes willed herself to be calm. "I'm done. If it doesn't have anything to do with the children we already have, I have nothing else to say to you. This baby," she pointed to her stomach. "Will get its chance you so desperately want it to have. But I'm doing this by myself. If I see you around without the kids present, I'm calling the cops for harassment." Mercedes slammed the door.

* * *

><p>Anthony sucked in his left cheek as he gazed across the table at the woman he was trying to court. He watched as she pushed the pan-seared salmon around her plate. Mercedes had barely said two words to him when he picked her up for that date that night.<p>

"Um so…I heard that your company just got that deal to do the interior design of the private state rooms of the football stadium…err that's exciting." He smiled trying to get her to talk to him.

"Anthony," her fork clattered to the plate as if she just came out of a trance. "Can I get a truthful answer from you?"

"Um, sure," he gave a wary smile.

"I am having complications with my pregnancy-"

"Oh, god, Mercedes, why didn't you tell me? We could have stayed in or not had this date at all." His eyes ran down to her belly with concern.

The simple concern for her own safety cheered Mercedes up. She smiled pleasingly as he continued.

Anthony started to ramble, "I'm getting the waiter for the check, and we can go home…"

"I'm fine." She motioned for him to lower his arm. "I just wanted to know…to know what kind of dessert you wanted." His reaction being the answer she was searching for.

"We can get all of them can't we," he grinned, "the up side to being pregnant."

The couple arrived back at her home an hour later. They dutifully put up the leftovers before settling in on the couch to watch the nightly news. Mercedes gazed over at Anthony's profile, trying and succeeding in picturing her life with him. Anthony was kind, gentle, patient, great with her children.

"Anthony, do you want children…I mean your own children?" she asked during the commercial.

"I do." He turned to her with a sad smile, "but I can't have any. I had a bad case of the measles when I was six; it made me sterile."

Mercedes gasped, "Oh, I'm so sorry."

Anthony rubbed his lips against her temple. "It's alright. Just hard when you get to that stage in dating and the woman you're with wants kids…you have to tell her you won't be able to give her any. Makes me think I'm a lesser man."

He sighed, "Good thing you have a litter, eh-OUCH!" He laughed as she playfully punched him in the shoulder. Anthony cupped her chin given his girlfriend a sweet kiss.

"There would have been six." She confessed.

"Six, what?"

"I would have had six kids…I guess six, don't know if Sam and I would have stopped after three-"

He interrupted her, "Mercedes what are you talking about?"

Sighing heavily, Mercedes moved out of his warm cuddle. "I have had three miscarriages. The reason I'm having complications is because they have caused a lot of scarring in my womb and I might not be able to carry this child to term."

Anthony stared at her in shock.

"Anthony…Anthony are you okay?" she cupped his face then light patting it.

He shook his head, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you."

"How do you do it…you lost three children yet you can still smile like that…how?" he awed.

Mercedes hung her head blushing with embarrassment. "I wasn't able to dwell on it. I had children that needed me…needed me to be happy. And an ex who never could see when I was hurting; I had to get over it quicker than I was supposed to."

Anthony pulled her to sit on his lap, "He didn't deserve you, Mercedes. And I'm not saying that to make myself look better. You deserve so much more love and devotion than he is capable of giving."

Cupping his cheek, she pecked his lips, "Are you capable?"

Anthony shook his head, "No, but I'm going to try my hardest to give you what you want and need. Isn't it about time you get what you deserve?"

Mercedes stood up, nodding, "Yeah," she grabbed his hand leading him to her bedroom.

He stopped her just as she opened her door, "Mercedes, I can wait."

"I know you can." She yanked him inside giggling, "You and I have waited long enough," Mercedes closed the door. Getting to her toes she kissed him passionately, feeling him wrap his arms around her. Backing out, "Wait…um," she licked her lips, "is the whole baby thing going to freak you out?"

Anthony thumbed the apple of her cheek, "I would never be here if it was, Mercedes."

Smiling the couple continued to walk kiss toward her bed.

"Wait," Mercedes stopped them again as she lay underneath him, "I…I haven't been with…" Her boyfriend kissed her.

"I kinda figured. I'll try my best to make it good for you." He thumbed her lips before pecking them.

Mercedes wrapped her arms around his neck, "How did I get so lucky," she smiled up at him.

"Being a remarkable woman will get you all this," he gestured to his body.

Mercedes tighten her hold, "You are so corny," she muttered against his lips. Her almond eyes searched his, her fingertips lightly running over his high cheekbones, "I love that about you...I love you, Anthony."

Anthony heart swelled at her genuine confession. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>"So..., I'm guessing this isn't going to be the bros night, you called me over for," Noah tsked pursing his lip slighted as he set down his beer on the bar where he sat in his best friends kitchen.<p>

"Sorry, am I wrong, though," Sam asked. He had just finished re-hatching the events of the day. "I have a right to see the development of my kid, right? She can't deny me visitation!"

"Well, the law is unclear about unborn visitation rights you would probably be the first."

Sam leaned back on the counter thinking. "I just can't believe she would be this selfish."

"She's not."

His borrow furrowed, "Who's side are you on, Puckerman," Sam snapped.

"Frankly, I'm on no one's side, if I had to pick I'm on Lil Buns side cause its parents are acting like assholes at the moment."

"Mercedes is the asshole; she hit me...again," Sam whined pointing to the bruise.

"You both are," Noah interrupted. "Evans, you have to take Mercedes feelings into account. She has lost three children and you didn't even know or care about her at the time of those miscarriages. How do you think she is feeling now? She carrying this life inside her and she doesn't even know if she will be able to hold it. Mercedes probably doesn't want to get attached because she has already lost so much. She's scared."

Sam sucked in his right cheek chewing on it as Noah continued.

"And you, you want to be there for Lil Bun, which is cool, but the way you are going about it is wrong, I mean offering to help financially when you want her to quit her job."

"What's wrong with that? I'm taking responsibility," Sam sputtered in defense.

Noah head fell to the counter with a low _THUD_. He groaned in frustration, "Sometimes, I can see why she divorced you," he muttered.

Seething, Sam retorted, "That's not a compliment, Puckerman."

"Didn't mean it as one, Evans," Noah raised his head sighing.

"Look, Sam, you are coming on too strong; you can't just throw money at a situation and except it to fix itself. I bet you a hundred all Mercedes wanted from you when hearing this new information about the baby is for you to hold her hand and tell her it would be okay."

Sam set down his beer shrugging. "I don't get why that's better than helping her out."

"You are helping her Sam you are being supportive. Women like that. I know when I do it no matter how small Santana gives me nooky. Being supportive especially emotionally has its perks. Yours will be you get to be there for Lil Bun."

Sam nodded. "Mer...Mercedes was going off at the mouth on how I wasn't there for the others..." his voice trail off.

"You were there physically but you didn't know sometimes I didn't think you cared about her at all," Noah spoke softly.

Sam looked at him ashamed of his selfish past, "Did you see what I couldn't?"

"I did. But it wasn't my business to speak about it."

"I wish you would have maybe all this would be different," Sam sighed heavily.

"Maybe. But a person has to want to see it otherwise there is no point in pointing it out to them."

Sam nodded. "I was ass back then, huh...still an ass." He rubbed the back of his head.

"It's an improvement. At least you're not an asshole anymore." Noah laughed at his friend's disgruntled face.

Sam knocked on his ex-wife's door the following morning and was taken aback at Anthony answering it, barefooted and in just his previous night blue slacks. He felt his temperature rise as his eyes wandered over the intruder's bare chest before meeting his eyes with a loathsome look.

"Is Mercedes here," he clicked his tongue against his teeth.

"Yeah, she's here but she doesn't want to talk to you." Anthony smirked stepping outside and closing the door. "She told me about yesterday."

Sam's ears redden, "Look, Bed Warmer, I'm not here to discuss our private life with the likes of you."

Anthony crossed his arms widening his stands chuckling when Sam mimicked. "That's where you're wrong. There's no _ours_ with you and her anymore. That ended the day you put yourself first. Mercedes is with me now and I would appreciate it if you would leave us alone; hasn't she suffered enough at your hand?"

"I never hit her!" Sam exclaimed.

Anthony shrugged nonchalantly, "The scars you left aren't visible, Sam Evans."

Sam's jaw ticked. "Let her tell this to me herself, I don't talk to messengers," he made to step around him, but halted when Anthony stepped in his way.

"She did. She told you yesterday to leave her alone and if it doesn't have to do with the kids she was going to call the police."

Mercedes dressed in a night shirt pressed her ear to the door, zoning in on the conversation.

"This does have something to do with our children. MOVE!" Sam roared placing his hands on Anthony.

The two men began to struggle. Anthony had a slight upper hand and slammed Sam into the opposite corridor wall. More rage and anger filled Sam in that moment than ever before, growling he manhandled Anthony off him and pushing at him just as Mercedes door open.

Sam regretted everything he had ever done to her.

Mercedes had opened the door at the wrong moment causing the shoving men to fall into her door way both landing on top of her. They both scrambled up to their knees once they realized what had happen. Mercedes had fallen backwards hitting her head on the flagstone tile with a sickening _SMACK_.

Mercedes' ex placed a hand underneath her head; a dark red sticky liquid coated his hand. Anthony ran into the apartment dialing the number for 911. Sam stared at his blood coated hand.

"Is that blood?" A young voice rang in his ears.

Sam's head snapped to the open doorway to see Brianna and his sister, Quinn, standing there.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End<strong>**  
><strong>

**A/N: **Hi readers, I'm sort of back. I was without a computer for a long time. But now I hope to at least give an update to all my stories as I'm using my dad's computer.

So this chapter was a little emotional but I hoped you all enjoyed it. TTFN


	15. Chapter 15

**The Ones You Love Chapter 14 by Yinx1****  
><strong>

_"They're twins," fourteen year old Noah Puckerman whispered in her ear._

_"I wasn't looking," Mercedes Jones tucked her thick box braids back into the multicolored scrunchie. She admired her mother's work; she got the exact thickness that Janet Jackson's wore in her new music video. Now if only she could dance like her._

_The best friends were an odd couple. Barely standing at 5'2, an early blossom and very curvaous, Mercedes Patrice Jones was a meek and mild child. MeMi her mother called her because she was shy as a sparrow, never talking unless spoken to. Very timid she was, it is still a wonder why a voictorous burly 5'10 boy like Noah Eli Puckerman took a liking to her. Well, it did help that their parents were college friends and that they lived right next door to each other. There were embarrassing photos of the two sharing baths until they were five, probably longer if Noah hadn't asked where Mercedes' pee-pee was._

_The congested noise of James Adams High was a part of the social and pubescent norm. The baby besties shared a locker and it was their meet up point before first period began also throughout the day._

_Noah awed at her reflection but quickly looked away as their eyes met. He cleared his throat as the tip of his nose turned a deep maroon, "You were so looking. Blonds, like the world couldn't use anymore of peroxide bleach." He teased._

_Mercedes smirked chuckled, "Don't make me laug...don't be mean, Noah."_

_"Why, I don't know them." He leaned his left shoulder against the locker, his hazel eyes still fixed on the twins a little ways down the hall. "Are we going to get to know them?"_

_Mercedes closed their locker, turning to face him, "If you want, I can't stop you."_

_Noah gently pinched her button nose, a common gesture that had remain with them since childhood. "But we're besties, two peas in a pod since birth, MeMi; you jump, I jump remember."_

_Mercedes swatted his hand away her ears turning red. "Alright, alright," she giggled, "You get the boy; I get the girl." She turned eyeing the two pensive twins._

_"How about a reversal." Noah suggested, "You're the best, but I need more friends of the female persuasion."_

_Mercedes scoffed, rolling her deep amber amused eyes. Then glancing at his new hair cut she smirked, "Fine, let's go, Mullet-head."_

_The light hearted smile vanished from Noah's full lips, "It's a Mohawk, and you said you liked it." He sounded hurt that she didn't enjoy his new appearance._

_Her smile soften as she linked her arm in his, "I do, it's total badass." She chuckles playfully pulling him toward the direction of the twins._

_Their eyes met first, then the tall lanky blond tranced his bright green eyes over the length of her being enjoying what he saw. The only distress was her arm linked in with the guy she came over with. He had noticed them both gawking at his sister and him throughout the morning hallway rush. She was the best thing in this backwards school._

_A lopsided smile came to his full lips as the guy introduced them both. What his name was, he didn't care but hers was Mercedes Jones. "Like the luxury car?" He heard his mouth blurt out._

_He watched her flush shaking her head no. His sister spoke up._

_"No, Mercedes is Spanish for Our Lady of Mercy," she chimed._

_'Smartass,' he thought. Then glared as Mercedes' attention went from him to his sister._

_"Yes, my grandmother is a black Spaniard from Granada, Spain." Mercedes smiled at the blonde girl named Quinn Evans. "We are supposed to go for a visit this Christmas."_

_"That's so cool," Quinn's hazel eyes lit up in delight. "Sam and I, well our family has never been out of the states."_

_"We may go out of the states soon," Sam Evans interrupted his sister. He smiled as Mercedes attention came back to him._

_Quinn scoffed, glancing at her brother then at Mercedes. Her mind immediately knowing what happened to her brother. "Why are you lying, Sammy, Doris never said that."_

_"Don't call me Sammy," Sam hissed at her, his eyes turning a dark shade of red._

_"Whatever, you're still lying to impress-"_

_"I can talk to Doris tonight." His glared darken._

_Quinn seemed unfazed but she stopped talking._

_The small group stood in an awkward silence as the bell rang._

_"Well it was good to meet you two," Noah said taking Mercedes wrist and starting to lead them away._

_"We may see you in class if we have one together." Mercedes added with a genuine smile._

_The twins nodded in sequence as the two walked away._

_"Why did you have to go and call me that in front of her!" Sam hissed. His unusual soft honeydew melon colored eyes were replaced by the usual blood red._

_Though used to this rapid change, Quinn took a couple small steps back. She adjusted her pack from one shoulder to two. "Look it was a joke, Sam. Mercedes didn't seem bothered by it. She looked like she enjoyed our little tiff."_

_"You had better not ruined her for me."_

_"She's not yours. Besides it looks like she and Noah are going out."_

_Sam looked passed his sister to Mercedes and Noah entering a classroom together. "Until she tells me herself, it's fair game."_

* * *

><p>She awoke from memory lane. The pills prescribed really did take her out of the running for hours on end. She always woke up groggy and disorientated. Mercedes sat up on the bed, her hand automatically going to the left side of the back of her head. Her fingers ran over the shaved stubble of new growth. Her tight coils shaved off completely because of swelling of her brain.<p>

The doctors had to remove a piece of her skull so the swelling could subside. The process was hell wrecking it took her almost a month before she was able to be release and still she had an out-patient rehab to attend. Once at home, she had to deal with him. Not that he was constantly in her space but the fact that he wasn't. The only time she heard what was going on was when she pried the answer out of her children. They always gave the same answer. Sam was fine.

Sam wasn't fine. He had spent her entire hospital stay at her bedside, sleeping on lumpy sofas and deflated armchairs with thin coarse blankets as covers. The stress of the sleeping arrangements upon his involvement of putting her in the hospital had started to take its toll. Everything even Brianna seeing her mother lying unconscious was what put everything in perspective.

He had done this. He had caused all her emotional pain for the past thirteen years. Now he was the cause of her physical pain. He had hurt her and now he literally had her blood on his hands. Sam retreated performing in robot mode the duties expected of him trying his best to reconnect with his children. And that was a job in itself.

He had ruined any hope of a relationship with his boys. They were both Momma's Boys' even more so now. Simon who already had resentment and animosity toward him for not being there for his mother's miscarriages it was returned tenfold.

The children had stayed with their aunts, Quinn and Rachel, while Mercedes was in the hospital. Nathan was a silent terror while staying with his aunts. He began to act out at school which was a shock because school in itself was his best subject. He became a quiet bully; and because he was a model student teachers never suspected him. They thought the other students were making it up, so Nathan got away with everything including the kitchen sink.

As for the baby girl, Brianna, she became clingy attachment to any adult in the room. She shadowed her Aunt Rachel, who was a homemaker, at all the household chores making sure she never left the child's sight.

Sam was busying himself cleaning the already immaculate kitchen, then he was going to start on the children's afternoon snack when he heard the door to the master bedroom open. His ex-wife appeared in the open kitchen a few moments later.

Mercedes leaned on a purple metal cane. Her balance was off and the doctors prescribed the cane to help her alignment and to get her used to standing again. She adjusted the lilac colored beanie on her head before giving Sam a wary smile.

"Those scripts they gave me knock me out completely. Like I couldn't wake up if I wanted to," she spoke hobbling over to the corner nook to sit.

"Probably because you are still recovering." Sam replied as he stared at her. "They want a full recovery bed rest is very good for you."

"I'm not going to dissapparate, Samuel, you can stop staring."

Sam cleared his throat, "Sorry," he mumbled then started back to scrubbing the stove top. Simon had cooked last night's dinner into the ceramic glass. "So um how are you feeling?"

"Been better," she grimaced.

Sam nodded, he glanced back at her, his eyes going to her belly. The baby had miraculously had survived the turmoil of its mother's fall.

"The baby," he inquired.

Mercedes placed a hand on her stomach. "He's fine." She smiled at the subject. "The little guy is a a real trooper."

"It's a boy? I thought it was too early to tell?"

Mercedes shrugged, her smile spread across her lips as she caressed her growing bump, "A mother just knows, Sam."

Sam picked up a drying towel as he finished the dishes, "Is that um a sense you had with Jeremiah, Amelia and Cala?"

"For Jeremiah and Amelia yes because I miscarried them early for Cala-" her voice trailed off and her rubbing of her stomach ceased. She looked at him.

"You were five months," Sam finished, "you would have known with the doctors, I mean." He watched her nod. Sam swallowed hard and turned to cleaning the stove.

"I was going to go to the store do you need anything," Mercedes asked after a few semi awkward minutes of silence.

"Um how about you make a list and I'll-"

Mercedes cut him off, "I've been cooped up too long from the hospital to here. I need fresh air, Sam."

"We can go together…as a compromise." Sam insisted he smiled for the first time in a long time as Mercedes nodded her compliance.

Mercedes upper lip curled as she looked at the handicapped cart at the local Costco.

"It's not that bad. You aren't at full strength so you will get winded fast." Sam cheered.

"Yeah but I will be taking it away from someone that really might need it."

Sam reassured her, "You need it, Mercedes."

She shook her head still in protest. Sam walked away coming back with the Costco famous double wide carts. "Here we go," he smiled scooped her up in his arms.

Mercedes squealed, "Sam put me," she stopped when Sam placed her in the cart.

"See I can be a problem solver," Sam grinned then start for the warehouse doors flashing his membership card at the greeter.

"Only after you're a problem maker," Mercedes muttered. Sam heard her and his smile vanished.

"I'm sorry," Mercedes said, "it slipped out."

"Yeah but it's the truth," Sam mumbled. "I did cause it."

Mercedes covered his hand with hers, "But you didn't mean too...Anthony was just doing what he thought was best."

Sam scoffed, "I did put my hands on him first, it is only fair that he defend himself."

She shrugged, "I shouldn't had let him answer the door it must have been a shock."

"It was probably why I mean I should have known you have been saying you want to move on and you know him."

"Not as well as I hoped...Quinn said he came by my hospital bed once that whole month I was there. I think my whole fucked up life finally got to him."

They stopped by the movies, "You don't have a fucked up life, Mercedes" Sam countered.

Mercedes pointed to The Lego Movie Brianna had being wanting for awhile, "Yes I do," she scoffed. "I'm a divorced forty and some change year old woman with three kids. Plus I'm pregnant with my ex-husband's baby. I need a damn reality show."

Sam smiled handing her the blue-ray, "Kardashians move over here comes the Jones Evans clan." Sam chuckled joined by Mercedes giggle.

The two shopped for a while piling the basket and under carriage high with staple items and also some specialty items Simon had been hinting at that he wanted to cook.

They waited in line, "I have a doctor's appointment in a couple of days. I was wondering can you drive me?" Mercedes asked as she helped the cashier load up the conveyor belt.

"Sure."

"I hoping he has good news, I want to get back into my apartment."

Sam's eyebrows raised in alarm, "Why?!"

"Because that's where I live, Samuel, plus I don't want to take up any more of your bedroom. I don't get why you wouldn't let me sleep in the guest room."

"The bed is lumpy and not good for the lower back. That's why you slept in mine."

"Yeah, but it has been to long since I've been in my own home."

Sam nodded, "I understand. If the doctor clears you the kids and I will help move you back. If the doesn't clear you I'll help you move back still but I'll sleep on the couch. I not going to leave you Mercedes you're still recovering plus the baby I'm here I promised you even if you don't want me."

The two arrived back at Sam's apartment; Sam hauling the groceries up in a collapsible wagon. They were in the mist of putting everything away when a ruckus came barging through the front door.

The Evans children fussing at their aunts, Quinn and Rachel, five month old Aubrey hungrily screaming at the top of his lungs and Noah Puckerman and his wife Santana crowded inside the small foyer.

"Oh my gawd, you guys be quiet; Merced-" Santana bossy voice trailed off as Mercedes came from kitchen with Sam right behind her. "Cedes, is it wise for you to be up?"

The crowd moved slowly towards her as if a subtle move she might break, even baby Aubrey quieted down.

Mercedes made her way over to a lazy boy in the family room. "I'm gonna tell you guys like I told Sam earlier, I'm not gonna dissapparate on you so stop staring." She settled herself comfortably in the chair, her baby girl running and hopping up into her lap.

That was all needed to be said and the noise was back. The children coming over giving their mother a warming hug. Quinn setting dinner from La Madeline's down on the coffee table as Rachel carried a back to fussing Aubrey to the kitchen to warm his bottle. Noah and Santana kissed Mercedes cheek in unison; Mercedes aweing joyously at Santana's growing baby bump. The large family gathered around to eat and watch Brianna's new movie.

Mercedes couldn't help but smile at the love she felt in just being in the mist of it all. Her daughter leaning in to her side, her boys smacking loudly at her feet. She caught Sam's eyes on her from the other side of the room where he sat with Noah. She smiled seeing him blush. The doorbell rang and after a small uproar Mercedes was allowed to answer it.

"Hi, Tina," she smiled at her partner.

Tina's amused almond eyes faltered not expecting to see Mercedes at Sam's apartment. She drew her trench coat tighter around her body as Mercedes pulled her inside.

"I wasn't expecting you to be doing so well, this is good news," Tina recovered stepping into the family room. Her eyes smirked at Sam's ashen face. "Looks like I'm just in time for the party."

Mercedes chuckled. "There is food on the counter in the kitchen, make yourself at home, Tina." The doorbell rang again. "Wow, Sam you are very popular tonight," she teased. "Tina you can sit next to Sam when you are finished with your plate."

Mercedes couldn't wipe the smile off her face if she tried, that is until the mournfully light brown eyes of Anthony standing before her on the threshold.

**AN:** Quite short but it is a setup obviously for the next chapter. Wanted to give some background of how these two met and of course the aftermath of the fall. Hope you liked the update, TTFN :-]


End file.
